Inuyasha: professor at shikon high
by Nyony's Echo
Summary: Bff's Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin move onto Shikon high. What happens when they meet professors Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru? One problem: the students arent allowed to associate with their teachers! -InuxKag, SessxRin, MirxSan, KogxAya-
1. Chapter 1: Shikon High

AN: Hey guys, I'm new to fanfiction(well, the writing part, anyway)! But I love writing and reading so I hope you enjoy my very first fanfic.

**Summary:** Bff's Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin move on to Shikon High. What happens when they meet professors Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru? One problem- the students aren't allowed to date the teachers...!

Even though I'm busy, I'll try to update at least once every two weeks!! I hope u like the story. Thanks a ton! **Warning:** if u r a fan of Kikyo, this fanfic may seem offensive. But this is in a modern time setting so there is unfortunately no miko or youkai stuff... and Inuyasha doesn't have his adorable dog ears, white hair, or gold eyes. I could spend a whole day tweaking those fuzzy triangles =) I love Inuyasha's original looks, but they just didn't make sense in this fanfic :(

Without further ado, here's the first chappie!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter One: Shikon High**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is- and never shall be- mine**

"Oh my God!" Ayame squealed, reaching forward to grasp Rin's hand tightly. "Can you _believe_ how fast time has gone? We're finally grown up!"

Laughing, Rin dramatically sighs and shakes her head. "I feel so… so… old! Do you think we'll meet any guys? Go on dates? Get good grades? Be in the same classes?"

"Gosh, Rin!" Sango smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "are you really that excited that we're going back to school? We'll get more homework and less freedom. And as for the boys… well… I'm not really into that stuff. No guy has ever made my breath stop cold, or make my heart skip a beat. And I don't plan on meeting someone who does."

"Why?" Kagome asks dreamily. "Don't you want to fall in love? I sure do!"

Sango snorted.

"Of course. But I always want my friends and family to come first. I don't plan on letting a _boy_ come before you guys."

The four best friends sat in Kagome's bedroom, all lying on the bed. The clothes they were going to wear for the first day had been laid out. But since they have to wear uniforms starting the second week, they decided to try and make the most out the days they could wear civvies.

None of them liked to show off, even though they were all gorgeous in their own ways, and undoubtedly had ravishing bodies. They never bragged about themselves, and took pride in only their friendship, which started in kindergarten, and was still going strong. All of them closed their eyes in unison and remembered that day.

_Little Kagome reached out for a chunk of green plasticine. "Ooh, what a pretty color…" she murmured to herself._

"_Mine!" a voice snapped_

_Kagome looked up to see a girl with flaming red hair tied messily into two high pigtails. She had a purple iris tucked behind her left ear, and her chubby hand was right in Kagome's face. "I want it," she repeated._

"_But she had it first!" Another voice reasoned. "Shouldn't she use it before you? Why don't you start off with another color and wait until she's done."_

_Both girls found themselves staring at the elegant child, with dark melted-chocolate eyes, and flowing hazel hair clasped into a high ponytail. She was smiling, with her hands folded neatly behind her back. "Like pink," the girl continued. "Or maybe blue… purple maybe? Oh, and my name's Sango, by the way. And I can spell that all myself!" she announced proudly. "Do you want to hear? It's S-A-N-G-O. My father gave it to me. Beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_I just want the green. Green, green, green!" the redhead chanted._

"_But that's no fun!" a petite girl with wavy onyx hair to her shoulders danced in and joined the conversation at the 'creating center.' She had noticed the argument about a certain playdoh, and decided to help out. "Why don't we all play together? Then we can share, and we'll build a house! Maybe we should play 'family?' Who wants to be the mommy? But first, I am Rin. Who are you?"_

"_My name is Sango," the girl with gracious brown hair replied._

"_I'm Kagome," the raven-haired, cocoa-eyed beauty smiled._

"_Ayame," the fiery girl huffed, crossing her arms. "And why should I listen to you?"_

_At this, Rin burst out into fits of laughing gas, while the others stared incredulously. Slowly, the rest followed suit until the teacher told them to stop fooling around and dismissed them for recess. "I think we're going to be the best of friends," Kagome said, looking at all of them. Then she grabbed their hands and made their way towards the school playground._

"Ah, precious memories," Ayame agreed, remembering. "But you were all too sissy back then. I had style!" Mocking the preps at their elementary school, modern Ayame pretended to toss her hair back (which was hard because her hair was tied into two tails) while Sango, Kagome, and Rin rolled their eyes.

"Cocky much?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all," she grinned. "If I'm cocky, then what word can possibly describe Kikyo?" (A/N I want to use the English form of her name, not the Japanese one. No need to correct me on this one. Sorry for all u Kikyo fans, but she's going to be a snob here. Hope it doesn't offend too much xD)

"I hear she's going to the same school as us again," Sango said, wrinkling her nose in obvious distaste.

"Aww, that sucks balls," Ayame groaned. "Well, I'll be here again tomorrow morning bright and early. Then we can get ready together."

"Yeah, my dad's probably waiting for me to come home for dinner," Sango agrees, standing up and stretching. "See you tomorrow, Kagome, Rin, Ayame."

Rin lived with Kagome's family, because Rin's parents died in a car accident when she was in grade five. Being an orphan, Mrs. Higurashi had pitied the young girl and let her stay with them and eventually adopted her. "Okay, bye guys."

"Bye," they chorused. But none of them knew what was coming their way. And it had a little something to do with the high school teachers.

* * *

AN: End of chapter one! How was it? Tell me what you think, okay? Thanks! C U Soon!

~Nyony's Echo


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Inuyasha

Here's chapter 2!! Thanks to my first reviewer, Evil-Chibi-Tiffy! It made my day ;) I hope you enjoy the future chapters as well! (P.S. I like Avalon Demon High, too. My friend recommended it to me~)

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't look at me- I'm just a fan!!**

Ayame squealed. Rin jumped up and down. Sango broke into a large grin. Kagome… she just stood there, mouth gaping, staring. The school was _huge. _Sure, it looked cool from the outside, but the inside was just astounding. Or, that's what the girls thought.

Rin was dressed in a fresh white summer dress, finished off with laced running shoes with new laces. She was very proud of herself for picking them out, seeing as they were both shiny _and_ on sale. Rin was squeezing Kagome's hand so tight, and she didn't want to ruin her excitement, so Kagome decided to let Rin snap her left hand in half… just this once.

Sango was in a more country getup, but it was refreshing by all means. Her long hair (which she cared about considerably and would probably strangle anyone who cut it even an inch without her permission) was braided down her back. She had a button-down bold printed shirt on, checked with yellow and black, to contrast against her dark eyes and hair. She also had shorts on, but they weren't _short. _(A/N Yay for that statement that made no sense xP) Her father did not approve of that clothes that showed a little too much, and Sango wasn't really into them herself. She was finished off with simple brown ankle boots.

Then there was Ayame, eager as ever, with the enthusiasm practically oozing off her. She was wearing the coolest clothes, but the rest were fine with that; it was almost a routine. They all had different styles, after all. Ayame had on a jean skirt with a belt loosely wrapped around her waist to hold it in place. She had on a black T-shirt (since her friends convinced her it was a little cool outside to be wearing a tank top) and a purposely oversized white cardigan was slipped over. What was strange, though, was that Ayame never wanted to get her hair out of those cute-messy pigtails.

And last, was Kagome, who was wearing the most casual clothes. She had on simple jeans and a light blue shirt that everyone said brought out the tint in her hair.

"_Oh, that will not do!" Ayame had tssked, shaking her head. "No, no; it's too simple! C'mon, Kagome- you've got a great body! I mean, don't get me wrong, you just wouldn't be the same if you liked to show it off, but it's okay to slip around the rules once in a while… But if you're sticking with the comfortable look, put on your short, gray sweater… the one Rin bought you on your fifteenth birthday? It makes you look more feminine!"_

Kagome felt a bit ridiculous. But she loved her friends, and promised herself to make and effort. That she would. "Are you guys ready?" she gulped.

"Heck, yeah!" Ayame laughed. To the girls' distressed, the redhead beauty dragged them to their first class… and stopped cold when they came face to face with Kikyo and her insider group.

Ayame growled, desperately wanting to yank at least three strands of Kikyo's uber straight I'm-way-too-perfect hair. Fortunately, Sango spoke up first.

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

"Absolutely nothing," her monotone voice answered dully. "What could _you_ have that I already don't? Nothing, of course."

Then they went into a little annoying laughing fit.

"How lame," Rin muttered, inspecting her shoelaces again.

"Like you would even get it," Yura snaps.

The wannabe girls consisted of Kikyo, Yura, Kaguya, and Kanna. (A/N Sorry, I kinda like Kagura so I didn't want to put her in here! I feel bad about how she didn't get her freedom until the end.) They were all dressed in matching hot-pink track sweaters with mini skirts that you could barely see since they were covered by the sweaters. They flipped their hair and clicked away in their one-inch glamour heels.

"Pathetic," Sango sighed. "Will they ever learn?"

"I sure hope not," Ayame said. "What else would I do beside scheme of ruining them in front of the whole school?"

"Gosh, Ayame, that sounds so mean!" Kagome scolded. "You know you're not _that_ evil… besides, why worry over them when you have us?"

As if on cue, Rin, Sango, and Kagome put their heads together and smiled at Ayame. Her emerald eyes gleamed at the sight of her three best friends in the whole universe.

"You're right. We deserve so much better than to have to spend our time on Kinky-hoe and her crew. I'd use that time to study for an exam!"

"Ugh! Crap, another school year. Could life get any worse?"

"Lighten up, Inuyasha," Koga replied, arms behind his head, leaning back in his swivel chair in the teacher's lounge. "I'm sure they'll be some hot girls this year. Tell me, why do you never consider dating as an option?"

This was a stupid question, of course; they knew the rules: no student can date a teacher. It was forbidden by the board.

"I sure would like to wash your mouth out with soap," Miroku agreed, flipping through a book nonchalantly. "Wouldn't that be a nice change?"

"Ah, shut up," Inuyasha growled. "And this is coming from a flirt and a perv? Wow- what reliable sources!"

"Little brother, your pessimism never fails to surprise me," Sesshmaru added. "Is this not better than being homeless on the street with no job? I know of many who would kill to be in your position. The school pays fairly, after all."

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were the main males in the teacher category… and they were the hottest.

Inuyasha had flowing black hair down his waist and smoldering violet eyes. Koga's dark brown hair was tied up in a tousled ponytail, and he was the best runner in the entire school, beating Inuyasha by a sour three and a half seconds. Miroku tied his a bit long hair in a rat tail, and he had a great posture. As lecherous as he could be, Miroku was a good guy… most of the time. And there was Sesshomaru, which his bleached white hair and brown eyes- the intellect. He was the only one in the group that had never dated in their life. He claimed to be waiting for the right girl to come along. Did he know that person was just around the school wall corner?

"Ooh, our homeroom teacher is smokin' _hawt_!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Definitely a hunk," Yura agreed. "And look at the gorgeous, silky hair!" She glanced at Kikyo who was hissing at her. "… But of course, he's all yours."

Inuyasha looked around at the students disapprovingly. _What a sour group of kids,_ he thought. "Alright, I'm gonna skip the introductions and yada yada, because honestly, it's not important. Call me Inuyasha, because the professor part makes me feel older than I actually am. Got that? It's not a suggestion; it's an order. If I'm having a bad day, I just might decide to give you a detention."

"I like guys with attitude," Kikyo whispered over to Kanna who nodded dutifully.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Inuyasha saw this, however.

"What the hell was that for, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Well, since we're all so close as to be on first-name terms, I suggest you return the manner. And as for that potty mouth… aren't teachers supposed to be teaching you _not_ to swear and to avoid it? Oh, but excuse me… _professor. _I'll be good now."

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to not think about how pretty she was compared to the rest. Kagome suddenly found herself lost in pools of violet, and she forced herself to snap out of it.

"I look forward to teaching you, _Kagome._"

"The pleasure's all mine, _Inuyasha._"

* * *

There we have it! Hope it was good ;) Next chapter, they meet Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, so they're coming 8D Oh, and wish me luck on my math test tomorrow~

TTFN,

Nyony's Echo


	3. Chapter 3: The other guys

Hi! I know I've updated three days in a row and I'm honestly pretty proud of that xP

I'm really busy, so I promise to try and do at least one chapter a week! ^.^

This one is dedicated to my second and third reviewer, TheAnonymus! Thanks so much for the nice comments~ And nice DP by the way :P Miroku looks funny there xD

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Three: Ayame's Race, Sango's Pet Peeve, and Rin's Interest**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Inuyasha, but I didn't get him :'(**

Ayame, Rin, and Sango watched cautiously as Kagome glided through the halls, a cheesy smile plastered to her face. Everyone knew that even though she looked as if nothing was bothering her, inside she was probably fuming that a teacher had said "hell" to her. It was in a question, but Kagome was always a straight-A girl, and things were not off to a promising start.

"You okay, Kagome?" Rin asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, forget that duchebag; he's probably the first teacher I've ever known that swore at a student. Besides, you didn't even do anything wrong!" Ayame reasoned, her bright eyes trying their hardest to get Kagome out of the "I'm-pissed-at-my-homeroom-teacher" mood.

Sango laughed nervously at the static between then, and animatedly reached for her schedule. "Oh, look- we have gym next! Won't that be fun? Ayame, you're the best runner here; show off your skills for us, alright?"

Easily distracted, Ayame grinned and nodded. "Yup, will do!"

Muttering to himself, Koga walked down the halls, ignoring the Oohs and Ahs coming from some students. "Stupid Inuyasha wasted my whole morning, so I didn't get to eat breakfast! And I have a class now, too! Damn, maybe Inuyasha was right when he said our lives suck…" He wasn't paying attention and bumped into Ayame.

"Oww!" she yelped, who was obviously as tuned out as Koga was. "What was that for?"

"Get your face out of that scowl," Koga retorted, running a hand through his hair. "You were the one who was distracted, not me."

"What did you say?"

"You hear me! Or are you deaf, too?"

"Shut up!" she growled, bending forward to stare at him eye-to-eye.

"_ALRIGHTY _then!" Rin said, wedging her way in between the two who were silently glaring at each other. "Well excuse me, but we've got to get to class!" The she started pushing the rest of them towards the gym. To Ayame's irritation, Koga began to follow.

"What are you, a stalker?" she hissed. Koga merely snorted, watching Kagome with interest. (A/N Don't worry, this is AyaKog… wait, was that a spoiler? Darn)

He blew some hair out of his eyes. "Why would I do something stupid like that? I'm going to class, obviously."

Sango blinked in confusion at this. "You're awfully tall to be with the juniors."

"Who said I was a student?" he smirked as Ayame's jaw dropped. Her eyes automatically narrowed at him, taking in his cocky composure with a twitch of the eyes. Kagome and Rin looked as if they were barely holding in their laughs, and Sango had a hand pressed to her mouth to not do the same.

"You. Are. My. Teacher??!!" she yelled, ignoring the looks she got from other students passing by. Now she understood how Kagome felt. Except Ayame wasn't as good at holding in her emotions. Koga nodded yes to her question with a lazy look in his eyes, as if to say, "Don't you just pity me?"

"Well I'd love to stay and chit chat with you _three,_ but I've got to get ready. Tell that little wolf pet you keep that pets aren't allowed in the school grounds. See you later, girls." He ignored Ayame as she glared daggers at his back, boring holes in his shirt.

Kagome finally turned around to smirk at her. "Now you see what I was talking about?" she asked smugly. "Maybe all the teachers at Shikon High are hot-heads. C'mon, let's go!" When they arrived at their destination, Koga made them run laps, and gave three extra to Ayame, claiming that she had spent too long in the change rooms. To his dismay, she finished them in thirty seconds flat. That's when an idea popped into his mind.

"I think this is enough for the first class… but how about we finish it with a race? Anyone think they can beat my time?" Everyone tensed at this. Some people saw Koga warm up in the morning… and they knew how incredibly fast he was. Anyone who volunteered would practically be asking for humiliation. But Ayame was stubborn. Smiling with fake enthusiasm, she raised her hand.

"Coach, I think I'll try. After all, I have to repay you for favoring me by actually caring for my health and insisting I do some extra laps. Now we're even, hmm? How about we go out to the football field and have a 400 m race?" She laughed evilly in her head with an anime 'm'ua ha ha ha!' kind of thing.

Koga paled because he hadn't eaten breakfast and 400m is a sprint. "Since I am so considerate and don't want you to lose your dignity on only the first day, I'll shorten it to 200m, just for your sake. Sound good?"

"Very _kind _of you," she hissed. "Let's go out now. But I have to warn you, I'm faster than I look."

"Then I hope for a good competition. I haven't had one in such a while."

"Oh, you are _on._"

The two started stretching and jogging on the spot behind the painted white starting line. "Go Ayame! Go go Ayame! A-Y-AME! Ayame, go go, Ayame!" Rin, Kagome, and Sango cheered. The students were watching with anticipation, sitting on the grass beside the track. "Ready, set, go!" Rin yelled, and the two zoomed off. The students' heads moved back and forth, because the two of them were too fast to follow. So far, it was a tie, which was honestly a huge shock for Koga. No one had ever been close to his time. He found himself staring at the red haired girl, green eyes looking straight in determination, and chuckled once to himself lightly. He found himself already admiring her guts. He could let her have fun, and let her win by a quarter of a second. But because he admired her will power, he wanted her to push herself to the limit, and he wanted her to go even faster, so he promised himself to be a competition worthy of her. Smiling one last time at her persevered beauty, he ran his all-time fastest.

And he won by a second. A whole second.

Ayame's eyes went wide as reality hit her; she _lost._ Her friends ran to her and started comforting her.

"C'mon, girl, you only lost by like what, a second?" Sango told her.

"Yeah, I couldn't run like that even if I tried! Heck, if I ran against you, I'd lose by thirty minutes!" Rin cheered.

Kagome smiled sweetly at her. She knew how big an impact this was on Ayame, because she had pride and this was not good for her ego. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're still the best runner I know," she whispered to her in her ear.

Ayame smiled at them all and thanked them for their support, but inside, a part of her died from losing that race. Koga was right; if they had gone with the 400 m, would she have lost even more humiliatingly? Her head bowed slightly to the ground, she excused herself with a smirk, saying she better go change if she didn't want the teachers to complain on her stench.

But the minute she turned her back, a tear slipped from the corner of her eyes, and fell with a splatter on the ground. She broke into a run back towards the school as her best friends watched helplessly.

"You are excused," Koga dismissed them, grabbing his towel and swinging it around his neck. When everyone left, Kagome rounded on Koga, poking a finger at his chest accusingly.

"You are so mean! Couldn't you at least have complimented her or something? Now the poor girl's upset!"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't have made a difference," he replied. _That's true,_ Kagome admitted. But she wasn't going to let someone get away with humiliating one of her best friends. She opened her mouth to say something, when a shadow cast over her. Confused, she looked up into the face of Inuyasha.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded to Koga, not regarding Kagome whatsoever. "Your next class is waiting for you! Do you want complaints on the first week, let alone the first day?! Move your lazy ass and get back to the gym!" He turned to her finally. "And you, Ms. Higurashi, get back to _class._ You're here to learn, not infatuate with the gym coach. Do you understand? Or do you need a detention to prove it?"

Kagome could have argued.

She could have yelled at him.

She could have defended herself.

But she was tired from the long day she'd been having. The truth was, she was exhausted! Kagome didn't want to share the same fate as poor Ayame. Hating the school and the teachers, she shot glares at both of them, her warm eyes turning cold and hard surprising both professors at the fury lying in her irises. "I understand, professor," she hissed, her hands closed into fists. "I'll get back to class. Sorry for the disturbance."

With that, Kagome walked to her history class. There was no one in the changeroom left, so that meant Ayame had gone to Biology with Rin. Sango was probably waiting for her. When she finished, she found the correct class, knocked, and stepped inside. A man raised an eyebrow at her. "And you are…?"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, sir."

"Very well, Kagome, my name is Miroku and you may address me as that. Take a seat beside Sango."

Kagome was surprised he didn't mention her being tardy. She was even more shocked to sit next to someone who practically had steam pouring out of her ears. _What happened?_ She mouthed. _I'll tell you at lunch_ Sango mouthed back. And both girls let the words of feudal Japan pour into their brains as they obediently copied notes from the board. At the moment the bell rang, Sango and Kagome both shot up from their seats and made their way to the cafeteria, exchanging no words to each other at all. Ayame and Rin met them there, and they all bought their lunches and sat down at a table near the back. For Ayame, they didn't speak up because they knew she would be sad. But Rin wanted to cheer them up. "So what's got you so red in the face, Sango?"

She reacted reflexively. "The lech touched my butt!" she roared. Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet," she whispered. "Don't want the whole school to know, now, do we?"

Sango mumbled something, and Kagome drew her hand back. "What?"

"I said I slapped him. Hard."

A smile finally pulled at Ayame's lips. "Where- on his bottom?"

"AYAME!" Sango yelled (battle-style :P) and lunged for her. The two reached for each other's lunches and starting chowing them down as Kagome and Rin watched. Rin glanced at Kagome, and the two of them laughed.

"So class, let me elaborate; you all probably suck at math and science and algebra. I can tell by looking at your faces; it's obvious you don't want to be here. Well that's where my job kicks in. I don't care if you like school are not, but if you're in_ my_ class, you're going to _learn._"

Rin smiled at his stiffness. _He's actually kind of good-looking,_ she thought. _I hope he doesn't hate me! Maybe we can actually be friends, and help each other out! I mean, I'm pretty sure he won't want help from a student, but I like him,_ she decided, nodding to herself. _He just needs a proper friend to melt his heart of ice!_

Kagome and Sango noticed Rin's silent head movements. Ayame was busy doodling a picture of herself standing on top of Koga waving a victory flag on her notebook. Sesshomaru just went on teaching, snapping occasionally at the girls who would sigh at him longingly. Rin and Kagome always were the first to answer the questions, and get them right, too. Kagome's answers were always on the bat, but Rin's actually confused him- the great Sesshomaru.

They gave the correct answer, but she used unknown methods to solve them. He had to admit he was impressed. At the end of class, he called her over.

"Why did you do this to the equation, Rin? You could have simply multiplied it to the pythogorean theorem. You know that, right?"

"Yes, sir, but I like answering them with my ways. It makes me understand and prove why the answers are what they are."

Sesshomaru scrutinized her, wondering if she was serious. Her gentleness was also quite strange to him, seeing as it wasn't common nowadays. Finally, he gave a slight smile and nodded. "You are dismissed, Rin. Thank you."

"Bye!"

The four girls slumped into the car with absolute exhaustion of everything that happened that day and Kagome drove them home.

* * *

AN: Yay there we go! Aw poor Ayame…

I really want to do some fluff next chapter. But I'm not sure which couple to do it on. If I get reviews on one, I'll do it. But if no one really has a preference, I'll just do some Koga Ayame. Or maybe a bit of InuKag. Please give me your opinion and I'll do it ;)

Thank you! I hope this chapter was okay! Like I said before, though, the fluff suffocations are on the way!

Hugs and Kisses, Nyony's Echo.

(P.S. This was the longest chapter so far xD)


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping!

Reviews:

**Brittney:** I'm glad u think the story's going great so far! I'll listen to your advice and definitely do a little bit of InuKag.

**TheAnonymus:** You're welcome!! But I should be thanking _you_ for reviewing to my first story =] it really means a lot~ Right now Ayame is pretty sad so I'm going to make her a bit happier in this chapter!! Koga, this is where you come in ;)

**myInuYasha15:** Aww ur so nice! 8) Keep reading =D

I know I started this chapter without really waiting for people to review on the couple I should do fluff on for chapter no. 4, but I'm trying to do as many chapters as I can on the weekends when I have a bit of spare time! Whenever you feel that I should be doing more fluffy moments, tell me which couple needs more work! Thanks so much ^_^

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Four: Shopping?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!! Rumiko Takahashi does- and she rox ;)**

"You screwed up," Inuyasha said.

"I know."

"You made a girl cry!" Sesshomaru scolded.

"I know."

"Yeah! You should have at least held her hand or something to make her feel better," Miroku told him.

"I know- wait, what? You and your perverted mind!" Koga growled. "I get your lectures, already. But you guys don't understand why I had to win. It wasn't because I was being selfish. But whatever. We have to make the announcements now. You think they'll be happy?"

Inuyasha snorted at this and tossed his head disdainfully. "Only the girls would be."

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, students and staff, as professor of Shikon High, I, Kaedae, would like to make an exciting announcement on your behalf. We are having a welcoming dance in the nights! Yes, it is a short notice, but I'm sure you young people can manage. Remember, though, this is not the homecoming dance, so there is no need to go out and buy tuxedos. Have fun and choose your dates wisely!"

Sango's eyes widened in happiness as she and Rin bubbled in their seats. Kagome and Ayame were still angry at their professors, but they, too, seemed ecstatic. This meant shopping! Now, the four friends weren't people who shopped every weekend, but when they _did_ happen to go out, they made the most out of their time. This meant spending the whole day in locker rooms and eating lunch _and_ dinner at the food court. Rin licked her lips at the thought of the soup noodles she always bought whenever they went on Saturdays.

Inuyasha smirked at his class. "You hear the old hag. It isn't a prom or anything ridiculous like that, so you can wear anything. Even as plain as that girl in the back." He pointed at Kagome, whom, at the moment, was wearing sleek black pants and a vest over her fitting T-Shirt. It was again the simple style she adored, but all her friends thought it made her look both modest and pretty. But Inuyasha wasn't going to admit that in a thousand years.

Kagome narrowed her brown eyes at him, careful to hold in her bark because she knew he was only baiting her. But she wasn't a stupid fish- she was a smart one. And Kagome wasn't in the mood for a worm. So she smiled sweetly at Inuyasha, who suddenly became very nervous at the evil behind her poker face.

"Thanks so much for pointing me out, professor," she told him falsely. "But if I may add, aren't teachers _not_ supposed to discriminate? After all, it wouldn't be fair to the others. Like Kikyo, for example!"

Everyone turned to look at Kikyo, who batted her eyelashes for them and fluffed her hair. (A/N Eww :S) She was dressed in a shirt that came to her midriff, showing her bellybutton. She also had on shorts with fishnet leggings inside. To her horror, everyone except the gross football players and her friends looked away with distaste. _How dare they?!_ She thought angrily. _They're just jealous of my flawless body, great hair, and extraordinary face. _Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at Kikyo.

He honestly thought Kagome's simple clothes were so must more appealing than Kikyo's half-slutty ones. Fake-smiling at Kikyo (who thought it was real and almost fainted in happiness) he turned back to the chalkboard and continued with his lesson, deciding it was best not to mess with Kagome any more. Besides… she was cute.

Ayame, Rin, Kagome, and Sango stayed low the whole day, being careful not to cause any more trouble. But the second last period bell rang, signaling that school was indeed over, they squealed and jumped into Kagome's Volvo. They all passed around Sango's phone (which she hardly ever used since she mostly talked to her friends in person, not through technology) and called their parents to let them know about the plans to go shopping. Rin of course, didn't need to make a call since she lived with Kagome who did the talking for her. They made a quick stop to their homes and grabbed their outing bags (not purses), slipped into more comfortable shoes, and bolted right back to their seats.

Kagome let Sango drive, since the rest of them were way too hyper to drive safely. When they reached Tokyo Central Mall, all four of them linked arms, knowing that the place was going to be very crowded and that they would get lost if they didn't stay close together. They first went to a snack bar to grab their essentials: bottled water and some candy packets. They also visited the book store and picked out some novels for reading. Sango chose Action, Ayame chose Thriller, and Rin and Kagome both chose Romance… Sheesh, Kagome's mom would laugh at them if she found out, since she was a big fan of them herself.

Just when they were making their way to the lunching area, Rin bumped into a tall figure, making her fall flat on her butt. Rubbing her back, she let her friends help her up. When the person who Rin ran into turned around, all of them yelped in surprise.

"Sessh… Sesshomaru?!" they asked. Quickly correcting themselves, they added "Sir."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, professor," Rin apologized. When he opened his mouth to answer, three guys ran up to him.

"Hey, what's taking so long? I'm hungry!" Miroku said. That's when he noticed the three students. "Oh, hey girls," he smiled. "What's crakin'?"

They all blinked at him. "Uh… hi professor…" they said, for they weren't sure how to respond to his strange greeting.

Koga smirked at their expressions. "You don't have to call us that anymore. In school, we may be your teachers, but _outside_ of school, we're just four normal guys. You don't have to looks so scared of us… except Miroku- you have to watch out for that idiot."

"Hey!" he inquired, faking hurt and placing his right hand over his heart. "I'm so broken that my so-called best friends are isolating me… I will pray for you all! May God bless you all!"

They stared at him….

*Silence*

*the crickets fall silent*

"Um, okay then!" Kagome said, smiling. "Well, we've got to go eat, too. It was nice… bumping into you four. See you at school!" As she was about to make her way to the Teriyaki section, Koga stopped her.

"Hey, why don't we do our last minute, dance shopping together?" he suggested. Kagome and Ayame looked at each other nervously, and Sango responded too quickly: "No!"

But Rin really wanted to discuss the math properties with someone other than Kagome, so she said, "That sounds fun! C'mon guys, it's not like they can give us detention outside school! Besides, we can help them choose what to wear to the dance… pretty please with whipped cream and strawberries and almonds on top?"

How could anyone say no to _that_? Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango sighed dramatically. Miroku jumped forward to hold Sango's hand.

"My dearest Sango, you look wonderful today!" When he kissed her hand, she flushed into a tomato-red shade, while the others tittered with general amusement. However, when he stood up, her face turned from red-with-embarrassment to red-with-anger: his hand had wandered too far. Instinctively, her hand drew back to smack his cheek, his friends burst out laughing at this. Miroku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "It was worth it!" he exclaimed.

"Miroku, you big pervert!" Inuyasha told him, grinding his fist in the top of his head teasingly. "Just when I thought you were actually being decent to a female!"

Miroky gasped like a girl, jumping back. "How could you say that, my dear friend? Sango is not merely just a _female_, but a gorgeous, unique female! You take that back! And FYI, I am decent to all girls, but _especially_ decent to ones as special as Ms. Sango." When he turned to grin at her, she rolled her eyes, even though she was undoubtedly flattered to an extent. So all eight of them went to buy their lunch.

Kagome bought Teriyaki

Rin went ahead to buy Korean barbeque

Sango: an assorted plate of Sushi

Ayame was in the mood for… Pasta! (A/N Lol that was random)

Inuyasha was having one of his "Teriyaki" days

Sesshomaru ordered some Korean BBQ

Miroku wanted an assorted plate of Sushi...

Koga: spaghetti with meatballs, because meat is essential for al runners in his opinion

When they sat down at one of the tables together after ordering their food, all of them gawked at the boys, who had bought the same things as them. Rin didn't find it a surprise since she found the two of them quite similar, and it's obvious that Miroku could have just bought the Sushi to impress Sango, but Kagome, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Koga looked stunned at the coincidence.

Finally, they laughed nervously and sat down.

(A/N the first fluff is coming up!!!)

After minutes of quiet eating, Inuyasha finished his share and was still undeniably hungry. He sneaked a look at Kagome's still-full plate enviously. Kagome noticed his empty plate but pretended not to.

"Kagome, you still hungry?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Darn…"

The rest of the group watched the two of them, holding in their laughter. They looked away and began chatting, so that they could listen to them without them knowing. Ayame and Koga talked about horror movies, while Sango and Miroku began a conversation on whether smoothies are good for you. Soon, they forgot their original plans and began actually being interested in talking with their partner. Sesshomaru and Rin… well, they already could talk to the other with real curiosity.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued letting Inuyasha watch her eat. "Inuyasha, if you want some, you could have just said so!"

He blinked. "Oh… why didn't I think of that?"

Laughing, Kagome handed over half her lunch. "Here you go. You better not have leftovers because I paid for that!" Kagome didn't have to worry though, because he finished half her plate in two minutes.

"Can I have some more?"

Kagome scooped up some rice and chicken, and waved her spoon in front of his face tauntingly. "No way, mister! I already gave you lots, and you should be grateful-"

She got caught off when Inuyasha closed his mouth over the spoon, eating everything on it, to her dismay. When he finished, he licked his mouth, not seeing how furiously Kagome was blushing at what had just happened; he was too pleased over getting another amount of food.

"Mmm that was good! Alright, I'm full now."

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga looked up, not having witnessed the event.

"I'm going to get some ice cream," Inuyasha announced. The boys bounded up, following him.

Kagome merely stared dubiously at her plastic utensil until her friends noticed the quietness. The raised their eyebrows at the shocked Kagome. _Why did he do that? _She wondered. _Sharing utensils is almost the same as a kiss!_ Her face automatically grew hot again. Deciding she wasn't hungry any more, the girls dumped their trays and went to find the boys.

Conversation went something like this:

"Do you want some?" Miroku offered Sango.

"Not really."

"Are you certain, my dearest Sango? It's good!"

"Then you better enjoy it."

* * *

"You dirtied my spoon."

"You still believe in cooties, Kagome?"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh sure it is. You're just embarrassed the hottest guy in school licked your spoon."

"I AM NOT!!!!!!"

* * *

"So the square root of pi is… oh, I see now."

"Yeah, and the mistake you made in the class previously was because you forgot to use the distributive law before the fractions."

"Hmm… so I'll have to study that again."

"If you want to pass your exams, I suggest you do so."

* * *

And lastly:

"…So, you're a pretty good runner."

Ayame sniffed. "Yeah."

"It was a hard competition; I had a good time… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I didn't think you would want me to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I didn't."

"See?"

"But it still hurt."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

She smiled for real the first time that day. "If you let me have the rest of your ice-cream I will. Deal?"

Koga returned the smile with amusement. "Deal."

* * *

&&&

"So where do you guys go when looking for monkey suits?"

Sesshomaru growled. "This isn't a formal dance, remember? We can wear jeans and a shirt if we feel like it. Which I do, because I look absolutely ridiculous in a tuxedo."

So they made their way over to a teenagers-clothing store. The girls watched, eyebrows raised, as the males whirled around the store flipping through the clothes.

"Wow," Kagome said. "Who knew guys could be such hard-core shopaholics?"

"Definitely a surprise," Rin agreed.

"Also kind of creepy," Ayame shuddered.

Sango merely laughed loudly at Miroku, who was lost in the girls' section.

When they came out of the dressing rooms, the girls frowned. Inuyasha was chose black slacks folded, and a red shirt. Koga had on khaki shorts and the collar of his shirt was raised. Sesshomaru was dressed in a track suit… and as for Miroku… he had on a purple dress (looking at himself in confusion, obviously thinking it was for boys), but Sango pushed him back into the changing rooms roughly (laughing her head off without shame), throwing in some _proper _clothes for a _guy. _

He came out in dark jeans and a dark purple, normal shirt. Sango sighed in relief.

Rin fixed up Sesshomaru by loosening his track sweater to make it look more natural and comfortable.

Ayame had Koga lay down his collar because she thought it was silly.

Kagome made Inuyasha roll down his pants and leave some buttons on his shirt open so it didn't look so stuffy. They both blushed when her hand brushed his bare chest, but pretended not to seem flustered.

All four of the girls stepped back at the same time and admire their work.

"Much better," Kagome praised.

Ayame nodded. "Less stuffy, definitely!"

Sango merely snorted. "At least he doesn't look homosexual, or like a girl."

Rin jumped up and down. "He looks cute!"

Sesshomaru actually _blushed _at that, which his friends noticed, and were shocked. No girl has ever made the almighty Sesshomaru _blush._

The guys shuddered but made their way over to the mirrors.

"Hey, it's not so bad."

The girls beamed at them happily.

That's when they came face to face with Kikyo and her little squad, who looked angry and shocked to find the 'hawt' school teachers with them.

* * *

AN: I wanted to continue it a little more but i had to go somewhere! Forgive me for the cliffy =]

It seems I did more InuKag fluff than KogAya... I'll work on that one on the next chapter where the **girls **have their turn in shopping.

Hope this chapter was fun to read!

Lots of Love,

Nyony's Echo


	5. Chapter 5: Love Spark?

Heey guys~

Omg =D You guys are all sooo awesome!! I swear, it's really nice because I'm new to the community and everyone is being so supportive. So here are some responses to the recent reviewers… again!

**myInuYasha15** and **SongOfTheDead:** Will do! Glad u like it ;)

**TheAnonymus:** Still lots of thanks to u!! You're like my most frequent reviewer so far!! Hugs and Kisses!! (*Hands a packet of Pocky*)

**InuyashaLover: **I completely agree with you I never grow tired of InuKag fluff… as long as it's not OOC _all_ the time.

**MistressTwilit(e?):** Your comment was _so _fun to read. It actually made me laugh again! Lol, I'll review as fast as I can xP (P.S. Don't worry, I was already thinking of some SessRin. They are so cute together!! Even though Sesshy is so much taller… oh well. Size isn't everything XD)

**Twilightcrazy121**: Yeah, I loved the part where Miroku thought the dress was made for boys and he actually tried it on and got really confused~

Thank you all for reviewing!

Here's chapter Five:

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Five: A Love Spark?**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha, but he is NOT mine**

"KIKYO?!"

"YES??" she answered, clearly mocking them by dragging out the word in fake shock. Yura, Kanna, and Kaguya tittered, stealing glances at Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku who weren't looking at them. "Why, dear professor Inuyasha, are you here with these four whores who have no lives whatsoever? I mean please! I've, like, never seen them have a boyfriend or anything so it's, like, totally obvious they're not good girlfriend material. Boys have reason for staying away from people like them, you know. I've, like, actually hear none of them have gotten their first kiss! Oh, _excuse me_ Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame who cried her heart out at school. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your school teachers. Of course, what was I thinking?! None of these boys would have time in their day for you! They were probably just too nice to reject a bunch of sissy fangirls."

The wannabe gang tosses their hair (except for Yura who had short hair) and rolled their eyes. The rest of the girls, however, were on the verge of crying. Neither of them cried easily- everyone knew that. But this was personal! How dare Kikyo go around spreading private facts to people as if it were nothing?! Kagome and her friends had indeed never gotten kissed before, but they promised to keep it a secret. And after all their hard work, this _slut_ humiliates them in front of their _junior high professors. _(A/N I think I made Kikyo a little too mean here, but I'm feeling up to it. I'm thinking of a specific person whom I really don't like…)

"Shut up, Kikyo," Ayame said, voice slightly breaking. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes she does," Yura trinkles.

"You girls better leave," Koga threatens, who had noticed Ayame's hurt ego. He really didn't want her to go through another embarrassment, especially because she was a good person.

Sesshomaru also noted how uncharacteristically silent Rin went. And for some reason, this angered him. "You have no business here," he agreed. "What we do outside of class is not your business. Kindly go and tend to your own matters."

Miroku, who ignored Kaguya's attempt to have him look at her, grabbed Sango's hand tightly, which was shaking in both hurt and anger. She looked up at him, surprised, and he smiled down at her. The smile wasn't cheesy or silly, but genuinely comforting. This soothed Sango, so she refrained from getting violent. Kagome, however, was having a fit. She was normally good at keeping to herself at times that were baiting her. But there were reasons why she couldn't let this one off the hook:

Kikyo was not only being unfair to her, but her friends as well

They were doing it in front of Inuyasha (she didn't know why this bothered her, but it did.)

… Well, their flirting with the guys was just plain right disgusting.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was too stunned to make a comment. Kagome had never kissed a guy before? This shocked him to the point where even Miroku seemed to be dealing with the circumstances in a way that _almost_ made him seem mature. But… Kagome was sixteen. And it was close enough to say she was seventeen and never been kissed. This relieved him a way that made him want to smack himself. _She's your student, Inuyasha!_ He told himself. _Get a grip, man! You can't start getting protective of her. If she wants to go around the neighborhood kissing guys then it shouldn't be my problem! If she wants to start wearing short skirts in front of guys, I shouldn't care! _Reflexively, his fists tightened at the thought.

"Go away, Kikyo," Kagome said, tired. "Please just do us all a favor and go."

"But I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing me in my dress! Isn't that right? I look absolutely gorgeous in it! In fact, in clings to my body so well-"

"Shut up, Kikyo," Ayame repeated, shuddering. "No one wants to hear you talk about how ugly you are. Especially your mouth that reminds me sometimes of Miroku's cursed hand."

Miroku gasped in a girly fashion- something he tended to do a lot.

But Rin had had enough! She dragged all of them (including the surprised boys) to where she and her friends liked to shop. She ignored Kikyo's threats, and then made them sit down.

Ayame wanted something with green. Everyone said it was her color because it brought light to her beautiful eyes. She automatically went for a knee-length shoulder cut dress that seemed very modest and gave her an innocent look. There was a thin sash wrapped around her small waist.

Sango was looking up and down the aisles, stopping here and there to finger a material for pants or sweater. But nothing suited her enough for her to take to the changing rooms. She noticed Miroku had gotten up and actually pressed a silver, loose-fitting silky long sleeved shirt against himself, looking pleased at his choice. Not aware someone was watching him, he began to twirl around and made a show of flipping his short hair. Then he sang to "I'm too Sexy" which gave away Sango's hiding spot the minute he sang the line, "I'm too sexy for my shirt." She snatched the shirt from a dumbfounded Miroku still laughing, and grabbed some capris and ran into a locker room to not drop dead from amusement. Honestly, it'd only been a few days since they've known each other, and Miroku's been making her laugh at least once a day.

Kagome knew her friends would be disappointed if she went for simple, so she decided to cut herself some slack. She found a thin, long, brown knitted sweater with the layered collar filing low but, of course, showing nothing. She also grabbed a short jacket and a skirt coming to her knees. It was a cozy look, but 'feminine' (as Ayame puts it) enough to show that she wasn't too plain. All in all, Kagome was proud of herself and went to change.

Rin was lost. She didn't know what to wear for the dance. Exasperated, she slumped down besides Sesshomaru. "Have any suggestions?"

He snorted. "Why worry? You know you'll look fine in anything."

Oops- a slip. He didn't mean to say that! He immediately looked away from Rin, whose eyes were wide in shock. Did he really just say that to her. Smiling, she leaned into him slightly, causing him to jump at first but then he relaxed and let the scent of her shampoo of jasmine wash over him.

"That was really nice of you to say. Many people think I'm too normal to dress up good."

Sesshomaru felt his fist grow active. "Who the _hell_ would think-" He paused when she closed her eyes, dozing off momentarily. He blinked at the sleeping girl, confused on how anyone could fall asleep at such a moment. Finally chuckling, he gently laid her down and went to pick out some clothes for her himself. Sesshomaru knew she would approve of anything she chose. He wasn't good at finding girl clothes, but finally something screamed "Rin" to his eyes. It was a Japanese-kimono inspired dress with curtained sleeves. It was pearly white but had red flowers on the ends of the sleeves and hems. He bought it (since he's actually quite rich) and pushed it in a bag so no one would see what he just did.

When all the girls stepped out of the changing rooms (well, except Rin who was sleeping like a baby) all the guys (except Sesshomaru who was too busy growling at anyone who shot curious glances at the female teenager dozing in a clothes store) stared at them in awe.

Miroku was the only one who wasn't ashamed to admit he thought Sango was beautiful. "Why, I think I am very happy I was the one who pointed out the shirt to you. Are you thankful?" He opened his arms for her, who bonked him on the head.

"You flatter yourself too much for your own good, Miroku," she sighed.

"Well?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He just stared. Kagome grew a bit sad at his silence. When she turned around to change out of her stuff, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She raised an eyebrow at a certain teacher who seemed to be struggling with his words. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

With effort, he finally smiled. "You look great, Kagome."

She blinked. Waited for him to start laughing at her. But he didn't. Finally, her mouth stretched into a happy grin. "Thanks!" she told him, bubbling with cheerful laughter, silently wondering how a simple compliment from him could make her day. Then she waltzed to change.

Ayame was spinning, watching her dress trail around her in a spiraling motion. She didn't notice that the sash at the back was untied, so she yelped when Koga abruptly caught her and tied it in a flat second. When he finished, he twirled her (which dazed her as any would when you're dizzy) so she would continue her little dance. Finally, she managed to stop, but began walking and stumbling all over the place. Watching her with a laugh, Koga wondered whether he should continue to let her trip.

"Koga, you get back here this instant and help me!" Ayame roared.

"Fine…" He tried to steady her, but that's when she tripped into a hoodie rack and fell backwards into the heap of clothes… with Koga right on top of her.

They looked at each other, both stunned at their little stunt. The owner of the store was about to yell at them, but she took pity in the young teenagers who (in her eyes) seemed to be starting to fall for each other… Literally, falling for each other. (A/N xP Srry, I just had to do that!) Everyone passing by smiled at the two who laughed until their sides hurt them.

"Wow that was fun!" Kagome smiled, throwing her arms up to the sky in the mall parking lot. "We usually would stay for dinner but I'm pooped!"

"Yeah!" Rin agreed, who had woken up and hugged Sesshomaru endlessly at the surprise awaiting her- Sesshomaru was never good at presenting surprises so he just gave the clothes to her.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at Rin. "Why would _you_ be pooped, Rin? You were taking a nice little nap in the middle of it!"

Rin didn't answer though, because she was watching Sango, who had FINALLY agreed to allow Miroku to hold her hand until they had to drive home. "Want to come to my house for dinner?" Ayame offered them. The guys looked at each other wistfully.

"Sorry, Ayame," Koga said, sincerely upset he couldn't make it, "but we all have to go prepare for the dance tomorrow. Wishes by Principal Kaedae."

"You mean the old hag," Inuyasha corrected. Kagome hit him in the shoulder.

"Definitely some other time, then," Sango smiled. Miroku reluctantly let go of Sango's hand with a pout on his face. Taking in her face one last time (A/N until tomorrow morning, Miroku! xD) he got in the car with his buddies. And Sango went into Kagome's.

They were all thinking of how great the day had turned out. It would have been completely flawless if Kikyo hadn't showed up.

Did they all remember the embarrassing fact that neither Ayame, Rin, Sango, or Kagome had been kissed on the lips by a male? Little did they know all of them were actually quite pleased with this fact… for a reason they did not fully understand themselves.

* * *

AN: I wanted to continue it to part one of the dance, but I really couldn't because of the time. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one but I hope it was good anyway. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I have free time again!! I think this chappie was mostly on our dear Sesshy and Rin. Aren't they so sweet?

Xoxo, Nyony's Echo


	6. Chapter 6: Day Before the Dance

Yesss! The weekend's back~ yippee!! I have some free time… or maybe not; I have more tests coming up. Damn! Sorry but I've been so busy!

Anyways, hello again! I'm going to address my readers in general (no direct responses from me this time, but if you want me to, feel free to ask because I'd love to answer your questions/comment specifically!) because all of you are so equally nice.

I'm so glad many of you feel this story's starting off pretty well. For certain, this fanfic will definitely NOT BE MY LAST. I will be doing some more though I'm not sure if I'll be doing a sequel. I'll deal with that after I finish this one. So, again, (I know you're probably getting annoyed with me for repeating this every single time xD) but thanks tons for sharing your time to read my fanfic! Though the characters don't belong to me: Rumiko Takahashi, all respects to you and your amazing works!

* * *

**Inuyasha: professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Six:** **The day before Welcoming Dance**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

"Oh… you _didn't!_ Did you?"

"Shut up."

"He did!" Miroku squealed, jumping up and down in the car seat, laughing his head off. Koga and Inuyasha were both trembling with carefully contained laughter, but when they imagined the great, intellect Sesshomaru flipping through a rack of sparkly blouses, they too couldn't hold it in any longer. They hadn't notice Sesshomaru buy Rin's clothing for her, but they _did _see Rin tackle him when he bluntly threw the bag at her. (A/N Yes, Mr. Sesshomaru here doesn't see the joy in surprises! In fact, I think he would be pretty pissed if someone threw him a surprise party or surprise, complaining he didn't take a shower earlier or something =D)

The oldest of the bunch growled, hands tightly squeezing the steering wheel. "Oh, shut up," he repeated. "At least I wasn't ogling at the girls like some lovesick fools who had died and gone to heaven!"

Koga and Inuyasha immediately froze, but Miroku just smirked and threw his arms around the shoulders of the startled boys. "Ah, isn't it positively wonderful to be in love?"

In response, they bonked him on the head.

After a moment of awkward silence, Koga sighed. "Too bad we have to go and help set up. I suck at decorations. I bet the only ones here who won't get the school on fire are Miroku who is girly enough to get the job done, and Sesshy, who is so freakishly co-ordinated and smart it's not even fair."

The two shrug, and Inuyasha pondered on some thought for a while.

"Do you think they'll give us their phone numbers? The girls?"

Koga rolled his eyes. "We're their professors, dummy- we practically have a whole folder on them. Of course we have their phone numbers."

"Ah, yes," he agreed. "Sometimes I remember why I decided to become a teacher in the first place…"

When they arrived at the school once more, Kaedae had her weathered hands folded neatly behind her back, a light smile on her face.

"How're you doing, old hag?" Inuyasha greeted her. Her smile faltered with a twitch of her eyebrows, but regained herself after.

"It's nice to see you, too, Inuyasha," she replied. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement, waiting for what the principal had to say. She cleared her throat and indicated to a box of fluffy, shiny, lacey things and they all groaned. Except Miroku. He picked up a feathery white boa and threw it over Shesshomaru's head, nearly choking him with it.

"What the heck?!"

"Oooh I think Rin will like this one," Koga laughed. Kaedae laughed once at them, recalling how grudging they used to be towards one another. Now they were like brothers… well, two of them _were_ brothers, but theoretically speaking. She cleared her throat again and they looked at her, confused.

"That's not all," she told them. "You have heard about dates before, right?"

"Yeah!" Miroku said, clapping. "They're these little biscuits that have jelly inside them! My old friend, Pippa, made them for me on the day of my graduation. Man, they were awesome. Don't tell me we'll be baking, too?"

She snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Miroku. I didn't mean the food, I meant girls."

Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru braced themselves, because they knew what Miroku's lecherous mind would make him say next.

"What's the difference?" he asked slyly. And down came the shower of fists and scolds. "Ahh, what'd I do this time?" he demanded. "My cursed hand and wandering mind runs in the family! You can't possibly blame me for it!"

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms. "Tough luck."

When they all finally finished hanging the decorations, they stepped back with pleased nods. They had done well… for a group of guys, that is. Only when they stepped back into their Mercedes did they flip through the school records. "Look at Rin in kindergarten!" Sesshomaru laughed, seeing how she had crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue in the class photo.

"You think that's funny?" Koga challenged. "See Ayame in fourth grade!" Indeed, the redhead was in a rather awkward position. She had been tall, so being in the last row, she had done a stunt the minute the camera had flashed: she jumped over the head of an adolescent Kikyo (A/N *shudders* that's just plain creepy) in a froglike position. Yura, Kanna, and Kaguya looked like they were staring at someone with three heads. Their petty mouths were slack, hands behind their heads in shock. Their skirts were also flying, smacking the face of an irritated Nazuna who was in the first row. Kikyo… well she looked like a furious warthog, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed.

But despite it all, Ayame was laughing, head thrown back, orange hair flying behind her. Koga could only imagine how much trouble she probably got in, and he admired the courage to do that, to embarrass Kikyo even if only for a moment.

Miroku was distracted by Sango's individual portrait in eighth grade. He thought she looked beautiful (well, he always thought she looked beautiful) and was staring at it. She was dressed in a pink spring dress, her soft smile and shining eyes viewed nicely. Her hair was also let down, in curls which surprised Miroku; she always tied her hair up nowadays. He stared at the picture dreamily until Inuyasha flicked his ear.

"Hey, look at this!"

It was Kagome. In seventh grade. She was performing in the Wizard of Oz play, having the role of Dorothy. Her hair tied in pigtails and checked blue and white dress was blowing in the inauthentic wind of a fan, she was holding a dog that her school had probably borrowed from a nearby shelter home. Her smile was so warm and bright, even though Kikyo was glaring daggers at her from behind- Kikyo was playing the wicked witch of the west, and the fake wart on her chin had made her look even funnier. Sango was the fairy from the north, Ayame was Aunt Em, and Rin was one of the munchkins. (A/N lol, when I was in grade one I had to be one of the munchkins who said, "Follow the yellow brick road!" It was a… *amusing* childhood memory :P)

But another picture had caught Inuyasha's attention; the one of her in grade two. She was crying.

He felt himself grow red with anger, wanting desperately to stop her tears even though it was just a photograph. From that second, he decided he never wanted to see Kagome cry; she was much prettier and peaceful when smiling.

"God, guys, is Rin and Kagome sisters?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What?"

"They have the same phone number. But that would mean they're twins, right? They don't look too same… the hair, maybe, but that's about it. Wanna ask them about it later?"

"Nah," Koga disagreed. "They'd think we were stalking them or something."

Miroku was confused, and he scratched his head. "But we _are_ stalking them!"

* * *

&&&

"Hey Sango!"

The poor girl sat up, phone clutched in her hand, tired and surprised. "M-miroku? Why are you calling me at midnight?!"

"Well I was kinda worried… you know, if you got home safe or something."

Sango's smile softened. _Well, I guess that's pretty thoughtful of him. _"I'm fine, thanks. How did the decorating go? Did Inuyasha stress himself silly? Koga get twisted in one of the streamers? Sesshomaru strangled by a boa?"

Sesshomaru's ears perked up from the other end of the phone. How did she know that? He shuddered. Girls could be so hard to figure out sometimes. (A/N I wouldn't know cuz I'm a girl, but at least we're not cryptic ;D)

"Say… Kagome and Rin aren't sisters of anything, right?"

Now Sango was really confused. "What's all this about? No, they're not related. But Rin's an orphan so she stays with Kagome and her family." She paused, eyes widening. "That's the reason why you called, isn't it? To know about Rin and Kagome? Well they're not here so if you want to talk to them, call them, not me!"

She slammed the phone off, angry tears forming in her eyes. How could he be so inconsiderate? And to think, she actually thought he was starting to like her! She sniffed and wiped her tears. _Maybe I was being a bit immature,_" she thought. _But still…! That Miroku. See if I care! I know Kagome and Rin don't like him, so he can cry himself to sleep for all I care! Wait… do Kagome or Rin actually think of him that way? They wouldn't- it's so obvious they have the hots for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… but… what if they do like him?_

The second she thought that, though, she felt guilty. _I shouldn't be jealous of my best friends. I love them dearly. _Face turned into a mask of determination, she shook her head and went downstairs for a glass of milk. _I remember what I told Kagome now- I won't let a guy get in between my friendships. I won't! _(A/N Look at the very first chapter. Not the introduction)

The next day of school, everyone was jittery, anxiously waiting for the end of school when they could get ready for the dance. Kikyo and her gang were waiting for the teachers to ask them, to no avail- they just weren't interested.

Sango was exasperated with Miroku.

Sesshomaru and Rin were on the same page and talkative of each other as always.

Koga and Ayame made plans to exercise together in the mornings.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept peeking at each other over their books. Kagome was reading the Gemma Doyle series (A/N all rights to Libba Bray. I love those books!! They're really good- you have to check them out!!) And Inuyasha was reading The Red Badge of Courage. (A/N I couldn't find a suitable book for him… srry for the bad example) but, of course, _he_ wasn't really reading it. He was supposed to, because Kaedae had said all the teachers had to read at least one chapter to talk about with his/her class, but Inuyasha didn't like books as much as Kagome did. (A/N I LOVE books!)

Finally, the day was drawing to an end and none of the teachers hadn't asked the Kagome, Rin, Ayame, or Sango to be their partners. Rin had enough of the shyness and decided that if the guys weren't willing to make the first move, then there'd be a little change in rules. "Sesshomaru, do you want to be my dance partner?" she asked, smiling. She wasn't nervous in the least. If he said no, she could probably find some other boy willing to dance with her. He opened his mouth, trying to get himself to say yes, but being a guy with no romantic experience whatsoever, he was having a hard time.

Sighing, (and rolling her eyes at Sesshomaru's shyness) she shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'll ask Suikotsu. I'm sure he'd like to dance with me." She began to waltz towards his direction, but then Sesshomaru's eyes came to life. He was NOT going to let some other boy dance with Rin. Not Rin. He grabbed her wrist, and she turned around. "Yes?"

"Umm…." _What to say, what to say?? _"Uh, I accept…?" He said this like a question.

"Great!" Rin smiled. "I'll meet you in the gym, okay?"

He didn't answer- he was too shocked. Rin laughed. "Okay, see you soon!"

* * *

&&&

"Hey, Ayame, do you have…. What I mean to say is, did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Koga said.

She scrutinized him, then nodded. "I think so, yes."

His hope deflated like a balloon. "Oh. Who?" He ground his teeth, ready to take on anyone who would place a hand of Ayame.

"Well… I take it you were asking me, weren't you?"

He became very flustered. "Ummm… I guess…."

Ayame smiled, emerald eyes glimmering. "Then I consent."

* * *

&&&

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I beg you!"

"No."

"I'll dye my hair pink!"

She paused, imagining him with pink hair. "No."

Miroku whimpered. "Please, Sango! I didn't call you because of Rin OR Kagome! It's just they have the same phone number in their record book so I was wondering-"

Sango blinked, shocked. "You were STALKING us?!" she interrupted. Everyone in the library turned to stare at them. The librarian put a finger to her lips. "Shhh!" she said.

"I wasn't stalking you," Miroku disagreed. "We were merely-"

"Stalking us," Sango finished. "And I already said no! Unless… unless you promise not to try anything perverted for the next seven days."

"But that's a week!" he complained. "My curse cannot be contained!"

"Then I'll go with someone else."

He whimpered again. "Fine…."

Sango smiled. "It's a deal then."

* * *

&&&

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind," Inuyasha said. After a moment, she became absorbed in her book again. "Kagome?" he tried again. She looked up from her book, slightly annoyed.

"Yes?" she repeated. "Is there something you want Inuyasha?"

She was waiting for him to ask her to the dance, but when he shook his head again, her eyebrows furrowed. Her hands were shaking a tiny bit on the spine of the book she was reading. Why wasn't he asking her? He was the guy, for heaven's sake! He couldn't possibly want the female to ask? She wasn't as gutsy as Rin was when it came to boys. "If you want to say something, get on with it, _professor._"

An agitated smile curved his mouth. "Miss Higurashi, you drop that despicable tone!" Since they were sitting across each other (it's recess) from a desk, him helping her study for a history test, (A/N I HATE HISTORY. Actually, I don't. I just hate memorization. Okay, I'll shut up now) Inuyasha leaned forward, and Kagome's heart began to pound restlessly. What was he doing?

"You got this question wrong," he said. Kagome fumed. _How can he play with a girl's emotions like that?_ She stopped herself. _What are you thinking, Kagome? He's your teacher! He's not 'playing' with your emotions! You're just nervewracking._

After he corrected it, he stood up. "Well I've got to be getting home now. You study for that test, alright?"

She nodded numbly.

When he turned to leave, she tried to say something, but just smacked her own hand over her mouth.

"By the way," he called on his way out. "I'll be seeing you there at seven sharp, got it? Don't be late."

Only after the door was tightly shut, did Kagome begin to smile. _Did… did he just ask me to the dance?_

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! I'm so busy, so I can't continue this chapter to part one of the dance, which was my original plan. I have a history test, and my teacher's not giving me enough time to study!!

Don't worry, the fluff with MirSan is coming soon. I think they need some fluff. Bye~ Nyony's Echo


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance

Oh my God the weekend is back!! I've had so many tests It's been a while! Oh, and by the way, I do apologize if the story has gotten a bit boring but I do want it to be around 20 chapters or more by the time I'm finished, so the chapters I've done so far are only the beginning! The story does get more interesting when the problems begin to set in. **P.S. this is a really simple spoiler (which you've probably expected anyway) so don't read the rest if you don't want to= **Kagome _will_ be getting a competition for Inuyasha. I mean, you can't get a good-looking guy who has a good job without a fight xP So bear with me, guys! And thanks again for the nice comments

I know that there have been many rumors about **Inuyasha: the final act** as you've read in my author's note. But it _is_ real. I've watched the first two episodes myself in Eng subbed on this really awesome website that uploads the new Inuyasha episodes every Sunday!!! I'm going to have to watch that until the dubbed version comes out. In the second episode, Kagura dies as I remember from the manga. Awww :'(

So I'll shut up now xP Hope u like this chapter!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Seven: The Dance!! **

**Disclaimer: Miss Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me**

Kagome's P.O.V

My hair, wet and dripping, falls behind my shoulders and wets the towel wrapped around my collarbone. Rin, Ayame, and Sango are in the kitchen, ordering pizza. We're leaving in five hours meaning we have plenty of time to get ready later. For now, all we want to do is chill and forget our stupid exams that are coming up. The rest of them have already taken their showers before so I'm doing mine now. I towel my hair dry and slip into some old gray sweatpants and a red sweater two sizes two big. When I go down the stairs, my friends are paying the pizza guy the money and bringing in two large boxes of pizza with drinks.

"My God," I say. "Since when could we finish two whole boxes by ourselves? Are you nuts? We can't eat all these!" I stop, thinking. "And how are we going to fit in our clothes for the dance?"

"Aww relax, Kags," Ayame tells me. "If you don't want to eat any, I'll eat your share for you. Aren't I just the most sincere and considerate friend in the world? No need to be modest, guys."

We roll our eyes.

I bite into my warm pepperoni-mushroom-pepper-tomato slice-onion pizza and sigh. "Mm is tastes sooo good!"

Ayame makes a face. "How can you eat a pizza that has so many vegetables?"

Rin and Sango stuff the rest of their shares into their mouths and stand up. "TIME TO GET READY," they singsong. Gosh, how long was that? Two minutes? I groan. Dancing is so not my thing. But to make them happy…. I am so self-sacrificing. But the looks on my friends' faces makes up for it all. And as we make our way to my room, and they discuss their hair, I can't help but wonder what I'd do without them. But I'll appreciate them later. Right now I have to get into my 'girl' mode… which is going to take a bit of effort. But Ayame and Rin's got enough of girl enthusiasm to make up for mine. And that's good enough for me.

&&&

We look at each other in front of the big mirror. My hair is curled at the ends and is unusually glossy. My friends even made me put on some blush (to my great embarrassment) and some lipgloss. I hate makeup though… mostly because I suck at it. Sango braided her hair down her back with silver ribbons and she looks so pretty with shiny lips and twinkling eyes. Rin is exquisite. Her kimono-style dress compliments her figure nicely and her hair has been straightened. We all found this strange because her hair is naturally straight but she insisted she wanted it pin-straight for tonight. There are also some red clips buried in her tresses. And as for Ayame… well if you ask me, I think she's the star of our group for the evening. Unfortunately her hair is still in those pigtails, but her hair was brushed so there is not even one strand out of place. Those tails are tied in green bows that we made ourselves. She has no lipstick on, but had allowed a bit of shimmery sage eyeshadow making her look beautiful and mysterious. I cannot wait to see the look on Koga's face! Or should I be calling him professor at the dance? We would technically still be in the school.

"Remind me why we're not in prom dresses again." Ayame wailed.

"Because this _isn't_ prom!" Sango chides. "It's a dance. Or a small party. There's no point in getting hyper over a 'welcoming dance' now is there? If there's karaoke, we're all singing! And please shut up about being bad singers because I know how good you all are. What song would we sing? Got any that would make Kikyo look bad?"

Rin raises her hand as if she's still in class. "Ooh, ooh, what about Misery Business by Paramore? It fits her exactly!"

"Or Ugly Girl by Aqua?" I laugh. "U.G.L.Y by Daphne and Celeste is okay, too. You know, she could actually be really pretty if she wasn't so mean and she bought decent clothes. I mean, if she was a nice person I bet we wouldn't be so angry at her all the time."

Sango shrugs. "True, but then again, she wouldn't be _Kikyo_ if she was nice."

Ayame suddenly grins. "Hey, I have an idea. I know what we can sing!" When she tells us, we draw back laughing. We agree I'd be a good song. I swear Ayame has great ideas.

"But that song doesn't really have to do with Kikyo," Rin finally says. "That's more of a joke on the professors. Since Kikyo has taken so much time in trying to make our lives miserable, shouldn't we at least return the favour and sing a song that might turn her pretty little head red?" She pauses. "Oh that rhymes! Head- red!" When we look at her with raises eyebrows, she scowls playfully. "Well I thought it was funny," she mutters. "SO we'll just sing two songs, right?" She nods to herself, and one of red clips goes loose. We smile and take one last look in the mirror before going down the stairs with our cameras tucked neatly inside our outing bags. In front of my house, we snap a picture- our heads pressed together, all of us grinning.

On our drive in the car, we sing along to Born For This. At last we arrive to the school and we blink at how good it's decorated. "Wow… maybe the guys really _are_ good at putting up banners and displaying fluffy boas."

"Will you look at that," I nod towards Kikyo's group as they park. Their stereo is on as well, and their heads are bobbing so hard I fear they'll just pop off… that's wishful thinking though. I wince at how loud the song is. I barely recognize it, but then realize it's Toxic by Brittney Spears. Fitting….

But they must be confused or something because they're dressed as if they're going to see the queen of England. Kikyo has the long, red, slinky dress on and matching pumps. Her lipstick is two shades too dark and she put on too much purple eyeshadow so she looks as if she has two black eyes. Kanna looks like a ghost. Like heck… she has the white gown on and this white flower in her freakishly pale hair. Kaguya is in a tropical rainbow dress with colors everywhere with makeup just as crazy, and Yura's clothes are black with fishnet stockings. Oh, and her lipstick is this strange color between red and purple, and her eyeshadow… I'm not even going to bother. This is a school welcoming dance, girl! Can you get any scarier? I doubt it.

I mean, I'm trying not to be so mean when it comes to them because I know they're just lost. But I can't help it! Just looking at them makes me wish I was on the moon sometimes. The look on Ayame's face speaks for me. I just love Ayame so much sometimes.

We glower at each other- a silent showdown between girls. All of us blink in surprise when a shadow is cast over us. We look up to see the professors. Oh my _God._

I bolt out laughing my head off and shamelessly fall to the floor. Everyone eyes me as if I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but seeing Inuyasha in a tie is just too much for me to take in on one night. It's immature, I know, but still! I am _so_ going to bug him about this afterwards. We bow to our professors and smile placidly at them. Except me because I'm too occupied trying not to burst out in giggles again. Inuyasha scowls at me and I can see in his violet eyes that he'd gladly strangle me. But besides the tie, he looks really nice. Especially because he actually brushed his long black hair. It looks so smooth I resist the temptation to touch it. Because then that'd just be plain awkward.

The rest of them look nice, too. I can see Kaguya, Kikyo, Kanna, and Yura trying to get the boys to fawn over them, but they're already too busy looking at my friends. And thank goodness for that. Kikyo pulls on Inuyasha's hand, and he snatches it back. I chuckle at this, and she glares daggers at me. She's wearing a look that says "Oh yeah? Well let's see you try to hold his hand, loser!" She's daring me… and I know if I don't do it, she'll win this round.

And I won't let that happen.

"Oh, hey, are you okay Inuyasha?" I ask suddenly. He raises an eyebrow at me and Kikyo titters happily.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that I thought I saw…. Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."

I purposely look away but I know I've got his attention. "What do you mean? Tell me!" he orders. I sigh dramatically and point to his right wrist because I'm on his right.

"It's just that… well… I thought I saw a tiny piece of glass get stuck in your hand when you were opening the door to the school? When you were coming out? It's still there, I think. Do you want me to help get it out? It could be serious. Don't want to get an infection now, do we?" I ask.

My friends steal glances at me, wondering why the heck I'm acting disoriented. Inuyasha quickly looks at his hand but when he doesn't see anything, he makes a face at me, obviously dismissing my tactics. Kikyo snickers with her friends and I feel the fire in my head rise. Determined to prove her wrong, I grab his hand roughly, and he yelps.

"What do you want?" he demands. "I haven't got glass in my hand, okay?"

I bare my teeth at him, silencing him. He gets the hint. "But then again… I might have. Accidents do happen," he adds wearily. "Oh no, whatever shall we do?" His sarcasm isn't helping! So I pretend to carefully inspect his hand. I blush as I run my fingers against the skin of his palm, tracing the lines. I can feel Kikyo hissing at me, and Inuyasha shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "Uh… is it still there?" he asks unconvincingly.

Just for good measure, I give his hand a small squeeze on Kikyo's behalf before dropping it and watching it go limp by my professor's side. I flash both of them a bright smile before rubbing my hand to the back of my head sheepishly. "There was nothing there… must have been hallucinating." And the look on Kikyo's face is totally worth doing what I just did. Besides, it'd be a lie if I said I had to force myself to touch his hand. Because that is definitely _not_ true.

When we reach the gym, the noise booms in my head so loud, it overpowers my heartbeat. I can't dance to this kind of music! No one can! So we swim through the crowd of people to the drinks. I try to pour myself a cup of grape juice, but I end up spilling it on the floor. Sighing, I wait with my friends for the song to change. No one in the room is dancing properly= that means no slow dancing here. Not even waltzing! Which is actually good news for me because I'm terrible. But some girls are actually dancing with guys except they're not really touching each other besides when the boy twirls the female. I see Ayame has gone with Koga and they're both laughing as they pretend to dance. I know they are just having fun, and I envy them. Rin is desperately trying to get Sesshomaru on the floor, but his arms are crossed, and he's shaking his head seriously. But she drags him and forces him to do some foot work. Finally, I small smile lights his face as he actually begins to enjoy himself.

Then there's vice versa: Miroku wants to get Sango to dance. I know she thinks he's too much of a pervert to dance without trying something dangerous, but they've made a deal, haven't they? Sure enough, she allows him a dance. And even though she tries to be angry at him, I know that she's smiling with the happiness she claims cannot come from a male. But God meant for the two genders to cooperate and blend with each other. So all my friends are dancing except me.

Not really a big deal.

"Enjoying yourself?"

It's Inuyasha. I'm surprised he's not dancing, seeing the lineup behind him trying to get his attention. I nod curtly. "Yes, I'm having a good time… kinda."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to be dancing?"

"Not really."

"Oh, but I just _have_ to repay you for previously checking my hand from a piece of glass." Sarcasm noted. "Don't you think so, too?"

I roll my eyes because I know this is an excuse to get away from the girls who frantically wish for him to notice them. All right, I'll save him. But he owes me. When we've finally escaped from is fangroup, a scowl settles on his face. "Stupid school wenches. I tried to tell them no nicely but they just wouldn't let it drop!"

Shrugging, I try to get my feet on time with the loud music. He notices. "Bad dancer?" he asks.

"Duh."

He smiles, and it's not sarcastic or mean. "At least you're not a whore…. And anyway, you're not that bad a dancer."

"Yes I am."

His smile turns evil. Before I can blink, he spins me around and drops me so that my entire body is tossed down. But he catches me before I can fall. Suddenly, everyone looks at us and I flush wildly. Because of his actions, Inuyasha's leaning towards me, with my head thrown back and arms shaking around his neck which I've only placed there to steady myself from falling. Kikyo's fuming, but my friends laugh at me and give me thumbs up. I scowl.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss under my breath.

Inuyasha laughs quietly. "Giving this sour bunch a show," he answers. And then I'm up again, but this time one of my hands slides off his neck and he grabs it with his own. The other one is around my waist. "Put your right hand on my shoulder," he mutters so no one can hear except me.

"Oh I am going to _kill_ you when this is over," I tell him venomously. But I do as we're told and the headlights are on us. Everyone's watching. The music's less wracking. He's doing this because he knows how bad I suck at dancing. Inuyasha's going to humiliate me in front of the whole school!

Then we're off, twirling unimaginably fast across the floor, as he twirls me, tosses me, and spins me every fifth beat or so. I try my hardest to keep up, but we both know he's doing all the work and I'm just following his lead. Once in a while, I step on his feet, and he winces in pain. But he pretends not to be affected and keeps going. Everyone starts clapping and whistling. Ugh! Those nincompoops- can't they see I don't like being the star attraction?

"I'm going to end it now," Inuyasha whispers to me. "Just do what I do, follow along, and don't fall. If you do that, you'll be fine. Got it?"

I can only nod mumbly.

Smiling, he tightens his grip on my waist and starts pulling me closer. Then I realize what's he going to do. But it's a second too late, because he's already winded me up and throws me out as I spin like a professional ballerina. And I keep going for about six seconds because I can't stop. Everyone Oohs and Ahs at me and just when I think I'll collapse from dizziness, Inuyasha stops me like lightning and he grasps my hand so he can wind me back in. And then he makes me curtsy. He bows. And everyone applauds except for Kinky hoe and her crew.

"And you said you were a terrible dancer," he taunts in my ear before heading towards the stage. And Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku follow him. Me? I stand there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

"That was brilliant!" Rin tells me enthusiastically. "How come you didn't tell us you were going to perform?"

"I didn't know," I hiss.

"But it was still amazing," Ayame laughs. "The look on your face when you were spinning though was hilarious."

"I actually caught some pictures while you were dancing," Sango adds. But I don't have time to respond because principal Kaedae announces that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga are going to be singing karaoke.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I didn't know I was going to perform with Kagome. It was probably just a crazy idea I got from teasing her in the heat of the moment. But I have to say it was fun as heck. I knew we were going to have to sing right after that, but Miroku chose the song and put the CD on.

"What's the song?" I ask.

"Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney," he responds.

Our jaws drop. "YOU'RE MAKING US SING TO A PATHETIC PRETTY-BOY'S SONG?!" we roar. Miroku just shrugs and grins.

"Yup."

But we don't have time to bonk him on the head because the song starts. We grudgingly take our places on stage and ignore the looks of adoration from these stupid girls who are more or less stalkers.

(SONG) =

_Koga:_ I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away

_Inuyasha: _I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

_All of them: _Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

_Sesshomaru_: It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

_All of them: _Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

_Inuyasha: _This emptiness is killin' me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Mmm oooh

Just so you know  
_Miroku: _This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_All of them: _Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
_Sesshomaru: _Thought you should know  
_Koga: _I've tried my best to let go  
_Miroku: _Of you but I don't want to  
_Inuyasha: _I just gotta say it all before I go  
_All of them:_Just so you know  
Just so you know'

"Crap…. Holy crap kill me," Kinky hoe and her group sways in front of the stage. "I think that song was dedicated for us!" they coo. I roll my eyes at her. I nod at my friends and we walk off the stage bluntly. Curse Miroku… ah well, life wouldn't be the same without him. Who else would annoy us daily?

Kagome and her friends greet us happily. "That was great," they say. "You're great singers… Miroku chose the song though, didn't he?"

We nod.

Miroku makes a puppy dog face. Eew gross.

"Can we sing next?" Ayame bursts out. The girls shake their heads at her wildly but Koga grins and pushes them up the stairs.

"Go ahead," he says. "Knock yourselves out. I'm sure you'll do a great job." Boy, Kagome's really going to kill me later, isn't she? I don't want to know the answer. Their choice of song has is obviously directed to us as ours was to them, but we flush. It's I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson.

(SONG) =

_Kagome: _Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
_Ayame: _Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

_All of them: _Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

_RIn: _I can't cook no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

_Ayame: _Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...

_Kagome: _Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger  
Oh no!

_Sango: _Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

_All of them: _Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna miss out

We blink. Everyone claps. We try to follow.

I didn't know Kagome could sing.

I didn't know she could sing that good.

Wow.

From the look on the rest of their faces, I know that Sesshy, Miro, and Koga are thinking the exact same thing as well. But we can't congratulate them because they don't get off the stage. Instead, another song plays on and I try to not burst out in laughing fits.

"Next song goes to Kikyo and her friends," Ayame says. "I hope you enjoy it!"

(SONG)=

_Kagome: _Who´s she blowing kisses from the catwalk  
Tell me, I really gotta know  
Since when did you need another girlfriend  
since when, I really gotta know  
I really gotta know

_Sango: _She´s been faking since day one  
a friendly kiss includes no toungue  
Who´s she, tell me  
Now she´s sleeping in my bed  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
I need to know  
Who´s that bimbo

_Ayame: _Who´s she looking goofy in a Gucci dress  
what´s that , I really gotta know  
Which bone in her body should I break first  
which one, the bimbo´s gotta go  
the bimbo´s gotta go

_All of them: _She´s been faking since day one  
a friendly kiss includes no toungue  
Who´s she, tell me  
Now she´s sleeping in my bed  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
I need to know  
Who´s that bimbo

_Rin: _I know it´s sad  
sometimes I just lose my head  
boy I´ve been getting so mad  
I know it´s sad  
sometimes I just lose my head

_Ayame: _I know it´s sad  
sometimes I just lose my head  
boy I´ve been getting so mad  
I know it´s sad  
sometimes I just lose my head

_Kagome: _She´s been feaking since day one  
a friendly kiss includes no toungue  
Who´s she, tell me  
Now she´s sleeping in my bed  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
I need to know

_Sango: _She´s been faking since day one  
a friendly kiss includes no toungue  
Who´s she, tell me  
Now she´s sleeping in my bed  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
I need to know

_All of them: _Now she´s sleeping in my bed  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
I need to know  
Who´s that bimbo

Kikyo and her friends had their mouths so wide open, a dog could fit.

We laughed until their sides hurt so much they couldn't breathe. Bimbo by Lambretta? Oh my God that's hilarious! What a nice way to finish this dead party!

Principal Kaedae was trying not to laugh, too- I could tell. But because those hoes starting complaining, whining, and threatening to sue the school, she made Kagome and group get off the stage. They didn't look too upset though. They had satisfied smirks on their faces and when they passed the wannabe group, they blew kisses to them. Kikyo, Yura, Kaguya, and Kanna growled, snarled, huffed, and puffed. Hah! They deserved that. I gave Kagome a high five. Koga and Ayame laughed together. Sango and Miroku were pointing at the other girls and making a face that looked like this: xP, as if they were saying "_Ha ha!"_

Sesshy… well, he told Rin that her act was rather unsophisticated, but when she looked like she was going to cry, he added that it was still the best damn show he'd seen in his life, and she beamed at him. Kagome then looked at me and mouthed the words: I'll let you off tonight, but _tomorrow _you're dead.

But I'm not worried. Because tonight, I had the most fun I'd had in about ten freaking years. And it's all thanks to Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango… mostly Kagome though. (A/N ;D)

* * *

I hope u liked the chappie guys! I've been suffering from writer's block, but I'm full of new ideas again! And even thought I've been away for a while, this has been my longest chapter so far so I hope that makes up for it!

See u soon, lots of love,

Nyony's Echo


	8. Chapter 8: Essay Season

Hi everyone~ So my week started out okay but then my teachers started loading me up with tests again. Phooey. Thank you again for reading my story, especially reviewing! It means a lot. Especially because I have written a novel (a whole 300 pages) and still am, but I have never really gotten direct enthusiasm for my work and it's a nice change for me =D

Feel free to critic me, because I won't be upset or anything, but it's still always nice to read a review. So thanks, hugs and kisses, and I hope u like this chappie too.

And to** hihi123: **Hey, thanks for reviewing!! It was nice 2 read Yeah, I really like Inuyasha with his white hair and golden eyes, too! Sadly, it didn't go along the storyline of my fanfic so I couldn't put it in :[ But I'm thinking on doing a Halloween tribute oneshot, and if I do it, he's going to be in his awesome hanyou form ^.^

**To Mistress Twilit: **Congratulations on making an account ;) I'm glad u decided to~

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Eight: Exam Season**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!! ****I wish I did, but I don't**

Ayame fell back down again. Cursing lightly she stood up and ran another five laps around the whole field before collapsing for the fifth time. Her shoulders ached and her legs and arms felt sore and stiff.

With what happened with Koga, she began training hard every morning and her friends knew, but they didn't dare critic her because they knew how much this meant to Ayame. And they promised to support her in every way they could. But their redheaded friend was suffering emotionally and they knew it- Ayame wasn't improving. They had measured her again, but her time didn't lower by even a millisecond. Ayame didn't know what to do…. Now, she wasn't even sure she should pursue running. All she was getting was disappointment, and Ayame didn't think it was worth it. This wasn't like her to give up so easily. But the race…. The race…. It had been so hard for her, and it still is. She pretended that it didn't matter to her anymore, but that wasn't true. She was still hurt.

Ayame angrily pushed away the hot tears that had formed in her eyes. Now wasn't the time for brawling- that was for babies and she wasn't a baby! She stood up (again!) but her legs bailed on her and she started wobbling unconditionally, unable to steady herself. She dropped backwards but someone caught her before she could hurt herself.

Blinking, Ayame looked up and saw a pair of glasses peering at her. Screaming, she pushed away from the person and fell on her butt; Ayame didn't want some stranger-stalker-creeper-nerd catching her whenever she went off balance. But she frowned when a familiar growl was heard and the person rubbed his head where Ayame had accidentally kicked him.

"Oww!" Koga complained, making a face. "I heroically save you and this is what I get? That's gratitude for you."

"I…. I didn't know you wore glasses," she frowned. "You just didn't seem like a glasses guy." She hated to admit it, but she thought he looked nice with glasses. It made him seem more clever and less cocky. Ayame rose from her bottom but her legs still swayed a bit.

"It's not smart to force yourself to run so much. You can really hurt yourself."

"But…." She closed her eyes. "I don't want to…. I want….."

He smiled. "I know. That's why we should practice together instead of you doing _this._ If you get hurt, your parents might blame me!"

Ayame returned the grin. "I'll tell them specifically to."

* * *

&&&

"So, class, how'd you like the dance?" Miroku asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded, not really putting words to the question. It was fun for them, really, but they knew that something bad was coming up, just from Miroku's overly perky smile. Kikyo and her friends, however, didn't notice and just scowled. Their night had been ruined because their dream guys had been taken by Ayame, Kagome, Sango, and Rin and they were in a horrible mood. The rest of them actually enjoyed themselves, mostly because of the performances.

"Anyways," Miroku continued, "We haven't given you much homework lately. However, that's going to change starting today, because exams start in two weeks."

_Exams start in two weeks…_

_Exams start in two weeks……_

Miroku grew uncomfortable with the silence. "Umm… did you get that? Or should I repeat it-?"

He screamed in a soprano voice when the whole class lunged for him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelped in a baby voice, "I didn't mean to! It's Kaedae's orders, not mine! Please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die!" The class stopped trying to kill him and stared. Was this guy really a professor?

A male student raised his eyebrow. "Dude, seriously?"

"Uhhh…." Miroku straightened himself and gave a little sheepish laugh. "Nope, just trying out my acting skills…. Okay, class, no more abominable behavior! I will stand no more hanky panky from you!" He tried to sound firm, but blinked in confusion when the whole class fell over laughing.

"Was it something I said…?"

Meanwhile, Kagome and her group were collecting everything they had to study, ignoring little ol' Miroku in his time of need. Sango claimed he deserved it for not growing up when he was supposed to.

Kagome moaned, looking over at all the textbooks she had crammed into her poor school bag. She couldn't believe how much she had to study. "I am never going to pass with all of _this_ to look over! God, I'm going to fail!" she wailed. "I'm a good girl, God, please take pity. If I bomb these tests, I'm not going to make it into university, or even college!"

"Amen!" Rin concluded, nodding.

Sango snorted. "C'mon, some little exam season thingy isn't going to be the death of us! We're strong enough to take it!" She made a fist and held it high. "Now who's with me?"

When she looked back at where her friends were, they were already walking towards their next class. Sango fell over anime style. "H-hey, aren't you listening to me?!"

Inuyasha noticed how gloomy his class once they'd heard about the exams. Damn, he was going to slug Miroku after school! Actually, the exams weren't his fault, but still. He needed someone to release his anger on. Koga would piss at him and make plans to kill him for the rest of his life, and Sesshomaru would probably have him kicked out. So Miroku was basically his only option.

"Are you guys going to lighten up or remain like dead rats for the rest of the year?!"

No answer.

Then Inuyasha remembered something. "Oh, and by the way, once the exams are over, your year gets to go on a field trip on an island." He brushed off his words indifferently, but began counting in his head: _Three, two, one…_

Everyone whooped and jumped off from their seats, dancing. They couldn't remember the last time they had gone on a field trip overseas. They were all just so damn happy they forgot about the exams…. For five minutes. Because then the professor got snappy and threatened to ban the trip if the class average was a fail in the subjects he taught. They went silent and tried to listen to Inuyasha for the rest of the day.

But after geometry, Kagome coughed. And coughed. And coughed some more until she felt as if she could puke her guts out.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"It's nothing," she sniffed, but coughed again. "Probably just another one of those twenty-four hour flues. It's just my luck, getting sick in exam season. Dang it all."

"You have to go home!" Sango told her. "You want to get soon as soon as possible, don't you? Go pack your bags and get some rest. I bet you'll be better in no time at all. C'mon, we'll have to excuse you from class for day. Let's go to Inuyasha- I'm sure he'll let you go."

Kagome tried to protest. "But-"

"But nothing. Your health is _waayy_ more important than school," Rin confirmed. Then they dragged her to Inuyasha's classroom again and barged in. The B class stared at them, obvious wondering who the heck they were. But Sango, Ayame, and Rin ignored them and went up to his desk.

"Girls, what are you doing?" he hissed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of-"

"Oh, save it," Ayame sighed. "Kagome's sick. Can you excuse her just for today?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked over at the sick girl. Indeed, she seemed all too pale, and her usually silky black hair had lost its shine in only two hours. Not to mention how empty her dark brown eyes looked. He immediately grew worried, wondering how serious her illness was.

"It's only a 24-hour bug," Rin added, noticing how silent he got. "She just needs rest."

He nodded slowly, debating on whether he should drive her home himself. Finally, he decided that she was already in the good hands of her friends, who could sometimes get scarily over protective. "That's fine. You are dismissed from school, Higurashi. You girls can take her home but you have to come back right after- you're not sick so you don't have the permission to rest."

They grumbled but bowed and dragged Kagome _again_ until they reached the car. "Hey! I didn't get to say anything to him! Why'd you do all the talking for me?"

"Why, did you want to tell him something?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrows in mock shock. (AN lol that rhymed!) "If you want, we can deliver the message."

"Umm never mind. I forgot," she sighed. "Can I just go home now? I'm feeling a bit worse."

* * *

&&&

"Poor Kags, who'll show her how to solve the equations from Algebra?"

"Or all her other subjects, now that you mention it," Ayame shook her head, sadly. "I suppose one of us can go to her house and explain it-"

"Better yet, why don't we ask Inuyasha to do it?" Rin asked, smiling. So at the end of the day, they knocked on his door and entered it for the third time that day. Luckily, all classes had ended, so they weren't interrupting again. When they approached his study, Inuyasha didn't look up.

"Do you want something?" he asked, while marking some essays.

"Well you see…" Ayame began,

"Kagome's sick, right? We're afraid she won't know how to finish her homework," Rin continued,

"And we'd love to go and help her out, but we already have very important plans already that have to do with our families…." Sango trailed off,

"So we were hoping you'd go and take our place," Ayame finished. "After all, you're a professor so it's probably the best for her anyway. What do you say?"

He finally looked up. "_What?"_

"You didn't hear us?" Rin asked, perplexed.

"No, I did… but… you want me to go to her house and help her with her homework?!"  
Ayame crossed her arms. "Well it's exam season! She's going to need as much help as she can get!"

"I suppose so….."  
"Great!" they chorused and skipped out of the classroom. When they left, Inuyasha shook his head, smiling only slightly. "God, what have I gotten myself into?"

_DINGGG---- DONGGG----_

"I'll get it!" Souta called. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Inuyasha there. "Um hello… who are you?"

"I'm Kagome's-"

"Who is it, Souta?" Kagome's mom asked. When _she_ saw Inuyasha, she blinked. "Um hello… who are you?"

Inuyasha sighed. This was going to take a looong time. "I'm Inuyasha, Kagome's-"

"Boyfriend?" Souta finished.

"NO!" he all but yelled. "No, not boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Souta confirmed to Mrs. Higurashi. "He's her boyfriend."

"Oh my," the woman said. "I didn't know our little Kagome had such good taste in boys. Hmm, in fact, I didn't know she cared for older men. Well, you seem nice enough. Come on in, Inuyasha."

He didn't bother correcting her.

"So how long have you been seeing Kagome?" Souta asked.

"I-"

"SOUTA, GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!" a voice called from upstairs.

"Okay, go give this glass to your girlfriend," Souta said, handing Inuyasha the water. "And give her a nice wet sloppy kiss on the lips, too."

Inuyasha went bright red. "I already told you, Kagome's not my-"

"Bye bye, lover boy!" he sang, pushing the poor guy up the stairs. Inuyasha was as confused as hell. How did Kagome go through this mishap every single day of her life? He shook his head, suddenly admiring the girl. When he knocked on the door he assumed led to her room, she answered, "Come innnn!"

Shuddering he opened the doorknob and yelped when she let out a heart stopping shriek. "AHHHHH!!! What are _you doing HERE?!!!"_

He whimpered, ears flattening. "Can you please shut up? Every since I set foot in your house I've had a headache!"

"Oops, sorry. I guess I'm kinda used to it. So what _are_ you doing here?"

Kagome was wrapped in her sheets in bed, and her hair tumbled messily in front of her face. She had a tissue box on her bedside table, along with a stack of textbooks and an empty plate. "Um, your friends told me to help you with your homework, but… uh, I can go if you want…."

"NO! I mean, no, it's okay, you can stay. (AN lol that rhymed, too!) Actually, I _need_ you to stay. I took one look at my work and decided I cannot do it. Can you PLEASE help me?"

He was about to, but she didn't let him:

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLLLEEAASSEEE WITH CHERRIED, WHIPPED CREAM, AND PISTACIO NUTS ON TOP-"

"Okay!" he yelled, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I got it the first time- I'll help you. Only if you promise to let me duct tape your mouth." He smirked when she scowled.

This was going to be a _looong _night.

* * *

I was actually going to continue this chapter up to the point where Inuyasha stays for dinner with Kagome's family but I am SO DANG BUSY! I swear, I cannot type another sentence for fanfiction at the moment. But don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible and I'll also try to fit in a Halloween tribute.

Thanks to everyone! Srry if my writing's a bit messy 2day! TTFN,

XOXOXO, Nyony's Echo (AN THAT RHYMED!!!)


	9. Chapter 9: I don't wanna fail!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks but, trust me, I've had so many tests it's not even funny!! I swear, they toss them out like flowers in a basket. =( So anyway those of u who review r awesome! ;D I don't know if this information flatters of creeps u out but I usually check out the profiles and stories of those who review because if u guys wrote or r writing a story u want me 2 check out, I definitely will!

So hugs and kisses to the reviewers, but even if u just read my story, I'm happy:]

BTW I finished my Halloween oneshot. It's awkward and doesn't really have 2 do with Halloween itself, but it's my first oneshot so I want 2 say thank u to the four people who've reviewed to it so far.

READ NOTE AT BOTTOM! It's important!!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Nine: Don't want to fail!**

**Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha is not mine!! Stop rubbing it in!!**

"I don't get this!" she wailed, strangling her books with such fury that even Inuyasha watched, amazed. I AM GOING TO FAIL!!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, carefully. She was so stressed that if he made one wrong move she could probably tackle him to the ground, even if he was her professor, "I think you're overreacting. You will most certainly _not_ fail. I'll make sure of it. But I can't teach you if you're going to yell every time I say something that you don't get. We still have plenty of time so you don't have to kill yourself over this. Just… think of it this way: if you force yourself to memorize, you're not going to get far. To pass, you have to _understand_ the concepts and it'll be fine. It's as simple as 1, 2, 3. You know, that song, ABC? Kind of like that."

Kagome looked over at him from the low table where she was sitting on her butt, chewing on the end of her lead pencil. "I guess you're not dumb, even if you are a nincompoop," she stated, surprised.

Then she smiled and after an awkward second, he returned it. But the moment shattered sadly when Kagome went into a coughing fit and lurched over, as she hastily brought the mask back to her face so that she wouldn't get Inuyasha sick. "I'm sorry," she croaked when her lungs let her breathe again.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I…." she frowned, "Well I'm sick and practically immune to homework. I don't want to get you in the state I am. Maybe…. Maybe it's best if you leave. I won't be able to stand the guilt if you get the bug, too. I'll handle my studies, somehow. But I don't want-"

"Kags," he said firmly. "You're sixteen. I'm like twenty-one. I'm not here because it's my duty or anything. Do you know how many girls would want me to help them study?"  
"Cocky much," she muttered. He ignored her.

"I'm here because I want to help you study. I _want_ to help you pass. Do you want to know why?"

His mouth twisted up in a coy smile. When he leaned forward across the table, Kagome felt déjà vu from the last time he helped her study, and once again, her heart hammered wildly in her chest. She resisted the urge to place her hand there to make sure it didn't fly out. Because that would be plain embarrassing.

But she was sure he could hear the beating. It was so strong. Why was he stimulating such a response from the girl who refused to kiss all her suitors in elementary, the girl who turned down every date she was asked because she had pledged to herself that she would wait for the perfect guy?

How could one of her high school professors wanting to help her study, make her feel so special? Ah yes- because: _"Do you know how many girls would want me to help them study?" _

That wasn't a surprise. Kagome knew Inuyasha was popular. But how much?

"It's because you're a good student; I like you. It's a nice change to teach someone who isn't in 'The Kikyo' category. I may hate my job sometimes, but…. That can be because I can get so lonely. I really detest how the only people I ever get to interact with are boys. Not that there's anything wrong with Sess, Koga, or Miroku. I just… I guess you can say that with my life, I don't go around to parties and make new friends every day."

She immediately felt pity for him. She reached her hand over his and smiled at the warmth pressing against her cold, delicate fingers. "Well, I'm your friend aren't I? And Sango, Ayame, and Rin? See? We're your friends. You don't have to be lonely. We can-"

"KAGOME, INUYASHA, COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT DINNER WITH US IF YOU'RE NOT TOO BUSY SMOOCHING!" Souta's voice boomed from the first floor.

"Souta," Mrs. Higurashi scolded lightly from the kitchen.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped away from each other, faces both red. _I'm soo going to get Souta,_ Kagome thought. _I still have to get back at Inuyasha though, too. Man, my getting-back-at-people list is growing by the day._

"Okay, so Kagome's going to have oatmeal," Mrs. Higurashi stated when they were downstairs. "But Inuyasha can have whatever he likes. What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"I really don't want to be a bother," he replied politely.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Of course you're not a bother. I'm just so glad Kagome has found such a nice boy-"

"A _BOY?!_" a voice shrieked. Inuyasha didn't recognize the voice.

_Crap,_ he thought. _There's more of them??_

"Kagome's not allowed to date!"

The owner of the voice sat down at the table with them. He was a short, weathered man with wrinkles, white hair, and a pointy white beard. His eyes were sharp and kind at the same time, and he was dressed in a shrine keeper's suit. "I say, she's only a little girl! No boy will ever-"

He saw Inuyasha. "Oh."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. _Was that an approval?_ He wondered. _Wait, wait, wait!! What am I thinking? Why would I need an approval? Kagome and I are not dating! _"Umm, I think now is a good time to say this, but you're daughter Kagome is not my girlfriend. She's my friend, and a girl, but not my girlfriend. I'm actually her home room teacher at Shikon High-"

"WHAT????????" the whole family (besides Kagome) cried out.

"I tried to tell you!" Inuyasha protested. "But you wouldn't listen!"

"Oh dear," Kagome's mom sighed. "And he's so good looking, too. What sad news… and I was so hoping I'd get grandchildren. You two would make such a cute couple. I can't even imagine what the babies would look like…"

"Aw man!" Souta complained. "I wanted Inuyasha to be my brother-in-law! It's not fair! Kagome, can't you just marry him so I can see him every day?"

"Well, he _is_ a lots better that hobo dude that kept following you," grandpa said thoughtfully.

"His name was Hojo, grandfather!" Kagome said, defending him. "And he didn't follow me- he was just very friendly. He was just a friend, grandpa. And as for Inuyasha, yes, he is my professor. In fact, he actually came to help me prepare for the exams! Isn't that very nice of him?"

Kagome's eyes shined.

"Yes, very thoughtful," they all agreed. "Inuyasha is indeed a very fine boy!": Kagome's mom. "I still want him as my brother-in-law!": Souta. "Can I have more chicken with my soup?": Grandpa. "Mama, can I have my oatmeal now?": Kagome. "I'll just have Ramen, thank you.": Inuyasha. "Didn't anyone hear me? I want more chicken with my soup!": Grandpa again.

* * *

&&&

"Kagome, this is the fourth time now. Admit that you're tired and just go to bed! We can study tomorrow when the nasty bug's gone! Don't be so stubborn!" Kagome had drifted off to sleep for the fourth time after the crazy dinner.

"But I want to…. Do good on my… examsss…" With that, her head fell lightly on the table and she immediately sank to dream land again. Inuyasha sighed, brushed off his lap, and stood up. He looked down into the sleeping girl's face.

She looked… angelic, as one would say. Her pearly skin glowed even in the dim light of the desk lamp, and thick lashes rested on high cheekbones. Her hair tumbled across her cheeks, framing her heart shaped face. Her mouth was open slightly, just enough for her to be able to breathe steadily.

Tentatively, Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't stir. Smiling silently to himself, he placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up bridal style and carefully laid the school girl down on her bed. Her lips shifted into a peaceful grin and when he turned to leave, a small hand grabbed his wrist.

He looked back to her but she was still asleep. Exhaling, he sat down by her bed post and realized he wouldn't leave if she didn't want him to, even if it was subconsciously. But even so, he was human (AN in this fanfic anyway) so he was tired as well. With the feel of her thin fingers curled at his hand, he, too, nodded off to sleep and felt more secure than he ever had in his life.

This girl.

Kagome Higurashi.

What did she mean to him? What kind of affect did she have on him?

He wasn't falling for her…. Was she?

When Kagome woke up, she was startled to find Inuyasha still there, asleep, leaning against her bed. She felt bad for forcing him to stay and tried to get him on the bed as she rolled out. But he was heavy. Not overweight or fat in any way, but heavy. She turned on the radio quietly as she brushed her teeth. The song was My Life would Suck Without You by Kelley Clarkson:

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Inuyasha," she whispered when the song was finished. "Want to sleep on my bed?"

She looked at the digital alarm clock that read 5: 30.

"Inuyasha," she tried again, shaking him. "Don't you have to get ready for school at 6:30 or something? Then you only have like an hour to get ready! Yash!" Wake. Up!"

He blinked groggily, also shocked to see the girl. "Kags?"

She blushed at the nickname but pretended not to notice. "Inuyasha, you've got to get changed and have breakfast! And while we're on the topic, so do I! Oh my gosh, my exams! In two weeks! Dang it all!" she groaned, falling back and grabbing her ruffled hair.

"So how are you feeling."

This got her attention. "Pretty good, actually. In fact, I don't feel sick anymore! Yay!" She bound up and wound her arms around his neck. "Yay!" she repeated, "Now I can study properly! Wait a minute, I don't even like studying!"

Inuyasha sighed as he got ready to go to his own house and prepare for another day as a professor. _At least she's back to normal…_

&&&

"So, little brother… nothing happened?"

"Lots of things happened. But if you're speaking along the perverted lines, then no, nothing happened.

"What a disappointment…"

"You're starting to sound like Kagome's family! They scared the shit out of me, yet… yet they're still so nice and… and I think I may actually like them. Kinda feel bad for Kagome though. Too much chaos around there."

"Will she be ready? For the exams, I mean?"

"With her attitude? She won't be happy until she is." Inuyasha's eyes softened but he didn't realize this. "The stubborn little frog, won't give herself a break. Jeesh. _Someone_ has to make sure she doesn't exert herself. That's me, I guess."

Sesshomaru ran a towel through his long hair. "Yes. Yes, it is. And from now on, it'll always be."

* * *

&&&

_Two weeks later_

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Don't be nervous."

"Wish I could help it."

"Did you get a good breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Lots of sleep?"

"Yes."

"Are you still nervous."

"Hell yes."

He smiled and patted her on the back. "You'll do fine. Trust me, I know. I've taken exams many times before. Just don't over think during the exams. Once you relax, the answers will come back clearer than ever. I have faith in you," Inuyasha winked.

Kagome felt oddly soothed by his words. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

"You'd better!" Inuyasha laughed. Then examinations began and all hell broke loose….. in the student's minds. So technically, mentally.

Not a good thing.

But Kagome knew Inuyasha prepared her well.

And just like he had faith in her, Kagome had faith in him. She didn't question it.

* * *

I'm thinking on starting another fanfic (a long one!) to do at the same time with **Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High. **But that would mean it'd take me longer to update.

So tell me whether I should do it or not. Your opinion means a lot to me! Thanks so much!!

--Hugs and Kisses, Nyony's Echo

(P.S. But also keep it mind that updating also slows down when I have more homework and projects. Ugh!!)

(P.S.S. so tired rite now~~)


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Side of Him

Hi!! It was almost a dead tie between starting a new one and finishing this one first so I'll compromise. What I'll do is wait until I'm almost finished IPSH before starting the new one but I'll give you a summary soon.

I finished ANOTHER oneshot, though, to read while you're waiting. Go check it out! It's called: The Way Kagome Loved Inuyasha. It's based on the song The way I Loved you by Taylor Swift.

To **Mistress Twilit:** glad you're feeling better ;) Haha thans for going and reading my Halloween oneshot. You rock, too!!!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Ten: The Bad Side of Him**

**Disclaimer: I'll let you know when Inuyasha belongs to me, but don't get your hopes up xD**

Warning: Bad Language

"How was your morning?" Rin asked.

"Tiring!" Ayame yawned. "Koga isn't going easy on me. And by the way, he wears glasses. Did you know he wears glasses? They're so cool!"

"Translation: you think they make him look hot," Sango grinned wryly. The girls laughed together, but they were all scared. Sango had bags under her eyes, and her usually straight brown hair was slightly messy.

Rin was paler than usual and even though she ironed her hair in the morning, her hands were feeling sloppy and accidentally gave her a bedhead look.

Ayame was dehydrated and sweaty from the morning runs with Koga, but besides that, the studying for the exams had a huge impact on her as well.

And as for Kagome…. Well, she had stressed. They all did.

And today, they were getting their results.

Ayame and Rin were biting their nails. And that was something they never did. Sango kept asking Kagome pointless questions, such as "what's your favorite ramen flavor?" which she didn't do either. It was only when Sango asked Kagome "Do you think you'll have babies someday with Inuyasha?" did Kagome realize how drastic times were.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," she muttered. She unscrewed her water bottle and poured some on her hands. Then she flung her wrists at Sango, who blinked wildly, thrashed a little, then stared inquiringly at her.

Their conversation went on like this:

"Oh, hi, Kagome. Were you saying something?"

She sighed. "Nope. Nothing at all."

"I don't like glue."

"Me neither, Sango."

"It's too sticky," she continued, "and so messy. Euk. I'd rather use tape. But glue is more efficient. What do I do?"

"Wear gloves while using glue."

"Good idea! Say, my brother's school gives out tater tots on Fridays. How come Shikon High only gives out low fat crackers?"

"I don't know, Sango. You should ask the teachers that."

"You're right, Kagome- I'll go bother Miroku about it in biology. Do you think he'll stare at Nazuma's butt again? insert Sango's scary fire eyes If he does, I'm going to whip _his_ butt!"

She suddenly took off her full knapsack and tackled it to the ground, baring her teeth, kicking, punching, doing everything she could to wrestle it down.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he was staring at _your_ butt, Sango," Kagome said.

Sango stopped for a moment and pushed her bag to the side. "Really? He was?" At first she looked almost flattered, but then her eyes ignited again and began chowing her backpack strap, growling like an angry dog. Then she straightened once more. "Kagome… what color do you think Inuyasha's boxers are?"

And the whole time, Ayame and Rin watched the other two, biting their nails to the nub.

So this is what the exams did to the girls: it turned Ayame and Rin to nail chompers, Sango into a dog, and Kagome into a nervous wreck.

But hey, stress does that to you.

&&&

"Oh my gosh… I did that?" Sango frowned, inspecting her abused brown knapsack. "God, what happened to me there?"

Rin sighed, shaking her head. "I don't even want to know. Being nervous is one thing, but what on earth could provoke you to actually think like a canine? I understand that if it came from Ayame-"

"Hey!" Ayame interjected.

"-but _you_, Sango? Wow."

Ayame tensed as the girls neared the front lobby, where the marks were posted, but she dug her nails into the flesh of her other hand, trying desperately to somehow restrain from just plucking the entire nails off. They were a mess: her long, pale fingers were red from her own grasp, and nails chewed as far as she dared. She usually never painted her nails, but if she wanted to keep away the look of disgust she was afraid Koga would give her, she would have to. Maybe an emerald green… with the uncountable family members she had, she was sure at least one of the females would have a nice shade that would complement her eyes.

"Ohmigod," Kaguya shrieked, fanning herself. "LOOK AT INUYASHA!!!"

Everyone in a miles radius turned to, indeed, see the popular high school professor, in nothing but a pair of khaki shorts. Half the crowd (gay guys included) almost died in pure joy.

But Inuyasha didn't at all seem his normal cocky-bright-annoying self. In fact, his eyes were clouded and his dripping wet hair that led a long trail of shower water followed him like the evil path of karma. Everyone in the crowds parted, not wanting to get on Inuyasha's bad side. No one knew why the heck he was so furious but they didn't want to know- ignorance is bliss, as they all say. Even Sango, Ayame, and Rin moved out of the path as Inuyasha stormed through.

But Kagome stayed put.

Her friends yanked at her, obviously concerned she would do something rash. After all, even though (so far, anyway) Inuyasha put an effort in acting fun and all full of laughs, some of the older students were aware of how dangerous he could get.

How arrogance could take over Inuyasha and turn him into a professor that, while still insanely handsome, should be untouched and stayed cleared from. _And some…. Even __some__ knew of high school professor Inuyasha Takahashi's dark and humourless past…._

But, of course, Kagome didn't. And whilst the seniors knew young freshman Kagome Higurashi was making a very dangerous move to stay rooted to her spot. Those students, though, were just as stressed from the exams. They decided they deserved a show, a source of entertainment, even if it was fatal for another student. So they didn't bother warning her, not even trying to scare her.

The nice, more considerate ones wanted to help the raven-haired brown-eyes girl, though, so a very sweet girl named Asagi tried to tell her to move by shaking her head frantically at her. But Kagome didn't see.

And Asagi knew she could not stand a match against Inuyasha so she, sadly, stayed back and hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be too hard on this girl.

Inuyasha stormed past everyone, and when he reached Kagome, he didn't react in any way.

Kagome smiled. "Hey Inuyasha… rough morning?" she added, noting the scowl printed on his face. He didn't say anything. "Is something the matter? I could-"

Inuyasha walked past her, his shoulder roughly crushing into hers. She blinked in surprise, but the befuddled expression soon turned to anger. What on earth was wrong with him?

"Inuyasha!" she snapped.

He whirled, usually warm violet eyes shadowed with darkness. "I am your professor, Miss Higurashi!" he yelled. "You shall address me so!"

Kagome took a step back, startled, but took the step forward right back. "Well, excuse me, but I thought you were the one who ordered your class specifically to call you by your first name because calling you 'Professor' made you sound old! Why are you yelling at me when I all did was greet you and ask if anything was wrong because you clearly aren't having the best of days! Isn't a student allowed to do as much for her home room professor?"

"No. Because that is all I will ever be for you."

Kagome froze. She didn't know what to say. Just a few weeks ago, the two of them were as close as to laugh with each other. What had changed? Kagome suddenly panicked. _Did I fail my exams?_ She wondered. _Is the reason he's so angry because he's disappointed with me?_ But she shook the theory out- Inuyasha just wasn't that kind of person.

Soon… hot, reluctant tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them out and pretended to seem nonchalant as she shrugged. Then, Kagome fired back the coldest comeback she could manage- or think of- at the moment. "You're right. And if I ever thought you had even a fraction of good morals found in human beings, the fact that you're colder and harder than a rock will ever be proves that I'm thoroughly wrong."

_Crack._

"THE HELL?!" a new voice sounded: Koga.

He rushed over to Kagome, whose eyes were wide and unseeing. He put his arms around her and with Sango, Ayame, and Rin who had also crowded around her, he helped her up. His brown hair tied up messily and glasses actually buried at the bottom. His clear blue eyes were heavily as raged as Inuyasha's.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. Everyone was astonished that a professor actually full-on cussed on school grounds… _in _the actually school building. "You have no right to slap Kagome! Seriously, get a grip on yourself, man! You physically _harmed_ a student- one of _YOUR _students!!"

Footsteps were heard, and out came Miroku and Sesshomaru, both faces flushed from running. And, from what it seemed, running _hard._ They stumbled over each other and upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha, and the rest of the girls, their eyes filled with both disappointment and worry. Even a bit of fear.

"All of you, clear out!" Sesshomaru ordered, voice booming. "This doesn't concern you and anyone caught trying to listen will automatically be expelled! DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR??!"

"Yes, sir," everyone responded, and turned reluctantly to leave and headed towards their classes. Sesshomaru leaned over at Inuyasha, chest rising and falling with each breath.

The older brother took hold of Inuyasha's dark hair and pulled so that he was at least a meter away from poor Kagome. Her left cheek was still flaming with the strike of Inuyasha's sharp hand. He pulled out a bandaid and put it on Kagome. She didn't respond to the movements.

"I am… so disappointed… in you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finally made out. "You are a professor, damn it! Do you know what you just did? You could get fired, you asshole! What were you thinking?"

Miroku helped Sango up, but she tried to reach Kagome again. All the girls were so worried for Kagome that they couldn't see anything else.

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. "Why did you do it? You could have lashed your anger at us- we would have understood. But… the _girls_? Why did you just have to involve _them?!_ TELL ME, INUYAHSHA TAKAHASHI, WHY DID YOU SLAP KAGOME?"

Inuyasha blinked five times, each one slowly. The rage burned out from his eyes and his fists unclenched. "I did… I slapped Kagome? I _SLAPPED_ Kagome…? Oh, God. Oh God, no… It's happened again." He turned to Kagome, and her tears had finally spilled over.

Inuyasha hesitantly reached out to her, and his heart panged with regret when she flinched back automatically, a small whimper escaping her lips. "Kagome… I'm sorry…. I'm so, so sorry"

Kagome opened her lips and tried to say something. But everything confused her and Kagome didn't know what to say or do. She seemed hopeless.

With the darkness of the misfortune that just occurred, the professors took Inuyasha to the teacher's lounge and had Ayame, Sango, and Rin take Kagome to the nurse's office.

* * *

&&&

"The good news is, you passed," Sango told Kagome as enthusiastically as she could manage. "Your overall average was 94 percent. That's amazing, Kags. Looks like all your hard studying paid off!"

Sango's average was 89 %,

Ayame's was 85,

And Rin's was 96 percent.

But none of them very joyed with their accomplishments. They were all miserable that Kagome had gotten striked.

They knew Inuyasha never really intentionally hurt her… but that was no excuse. Whatever happened to him, Kagome had to suffer for.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said. "That's… great. Mom will be so proud."

The whole day was spent in the office, the girls excused from class to stay with Kagome. They talked, but they knew something wrong had happened with Inuyasha but they didn't know what.

They had done stuff like reading comic books aloud, playing with each other's hair, and listening to music. Just like in elementary school when they were kids and had sleepovers. But a song on the radio caught their attention. It was Leave Me Alone by the Verionicas.

**"Leave Me Alone"**

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone

There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

Oh

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

"Yeah, just forget Inuyasha's stupid tantrum today," Ayame smiled. "You have us, right? We'll always be here for you. Friends last longer than boys, right?"

Rin nodded, taking Kagome's hand. "That's right, we'll never go as far as to hurt you in any way. We care about you, Kags. And I'm sure Inuyasha does, too. He just made a mistake. He's sorry. I'm sure he's beating himself up for laying a finger on you. He's a good guy, I know he is. So don't be sad, 'kay?"

Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Girls are forever, boys are whatever," she whispered teasingly in her ear. Sure enough, Kagome just had to laugh at that. It was practically Sango's motto.

"Really, I'm okay. But thanks you guys for being there for me, for watching out for me. I love you all."

"I know," Ayame said, smugly. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Yep!" Rin giggled.

"But there's another thing…" Sango interrupted, leaning back and pressing her lips together. "We're still going on that field trip, you know. Remember? We're going overseas in celebration of finishing our exams." She smiled hesitantly at her friends. "And we're _going_ to have fun."

* * *

I know, this chapter was a bit heated, but even though Yasha was really OOC in this chapter, it explains why later on. So keep reading, folks, and please send reviews!!

TTFN, hugs and kisses, Nyony's Echo


	11. Chapter 11: Accidental Carnival!

Hi!! So I know most of you are wondering why on earth Inuyasha would ever hurt Kagome. Sadly, the answer to that question will not be answered immediately, but the pieces will slowly come together as the story processes. So thanks 2 everyone who reviewed. Love u guys ;)

I have to say some things before I go on: First of all, if you've seen the movie She's the Man, or actually, even if you _haven't_ there's a fanfic (completed) I've added to my favorite stories list, so go check it out- it's really funny and great! And in that fanfic, Olivia (or, rather, Kikyo) was actually pretty funny, and I thought she was kind of sweet. In my next fanfic, Kikyo's not going to be so much of a b**ch. But I'm a INUKAG lover now and forever~

Oh, and I would love to know who your favorite male anime/manga character is: let me know in your reviews!!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Eleven: Accidental Carnival**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Inuyasha didn't belong to me the last time I checked**

"Oh, Kagome. My Kagome. You know how many times I've mentioned this day? The day when you would be old enough to ride a plane on your own. You've always hated air travel as a child, did you know? You always did. But now…. Now you're all grown up, have your best, reliable friends still by your side, and you're going to Shikoku island!"

**(AN: Now, you have to understand I am not Japanese and do not live in Japan, so I am not **_**that**_** knowledgeable on Japan itself. Shikoku island really is a Japanese island, but it's rural- lots of green. In my fanfic, I'm going to say it was renovated, and whilst it is still a peaceful island, it is more urban. So please understand that not all information in my fanfiction is factual, and any corrections on this specific part of IPSH is not really needed. However, if you do know more about the topic than I do, you are most definitely welcome to add it in your review!! :D So I know you want me to get back to the story so I apologize for the interruption, and continuing) :**

"Mama, are you crying?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

Mrs. Higurashi simply hugged Kagome to the point where she had trouble breathing. "Oh, my beautiful, sweet daughter… now a teenager. May the Gods watch over you and keep you safe on your trip! Ooh, Souta will be so jealous! But don't worry, sweetie; he's happy for you, he really is. He may act all tough, but the truth is, I'm sure he would be lost without his big sister that used to scare away the big, bad monsters when _he_ was just a baby. And grandpa… oh, grandpa… Yes, he'll miss you terribly. After all, who else will listen to his lectures on the historical past, and help him sweep the stairs leading up our shrine, and-"

"Mom!" Kagome interrupted, laughing. "You make it sound like I'm leaving for university, or college at least!"

"You're right," Mrs. Higurashi grinned. "I guess I'm just reflecting on the past. So much has happened since then. Well, you go pack. And put in at least two books! Put in "The Princess Bride." It's my favorite! I remember the day your father proposed to me. He actually said some lines from the book to me; it was terribly romantic. Even said, "As You Wish." Wasn't that so dear of him?" She stopped to sigh lightly. "Your father… I miss him so. But we should never live in the past, only move forward. Sorry for darkening the mood, honey. By the way, are you going to sit with Ayame, Rin, or Sango?"

"I hope it's me!" another voice interjected.

"Oh, hey, Rin," Kagome smiled.

"Hi, sweetie," Kagome's mom greeted. "Are you done packing?"

"Yup, finished it all just now."

"Would you be kind enough to help Kagome? She's such a last-minute person. Rin, Rin, Rin… I also remember the day we welcomed you in our family…. Such an important day…"

"C'mon, Rin," Kagome said, pushing Rin up the stairs again. "Let's escape to my room before mom goes into another one of her 'Remember-that-day' or 'I-remember-the-time' moments. And, yes, I _do_ need you to help me pack."

When Kagome turned around to say bye, she saw her mom mouth the words: I love you. Have a good time.

Kagome smiled at her mother. She mouthed back: I love you, too. Always have, always will.

Once they were in the safety of her room, Rin plopped down on the bed. "So… it's been a week," she finally said. "Are you really okay, Kags? And don't lie to me- I've been your friend long enough to know when you're being Pinocchio."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Kagome agreed. "I'm really scared. Not for myself, but for whatever happened to Inuyasha that raged him enough to… to slap me." She winced to herself once, remembering it clear as day.

Ever since the incident, Inuyasha tried to be nice to Kagome. Not by endlessly apologizing, following her, and showering her with compliments and presents, but by apologizing once (sincerely, though), and putting an effort to smile at her whenever they crossed paths in the school.

And like Rin had said to her in the nurse's room, he _was_ sorry. Kagome could see it in his eyes. But whenever she tried to start small talk, he would _do_ small talk. A better explanation would be that Kagome started small talk with Inuyasha in hopes that he would spill his secret to her. Because Kagome wanted to help. But if she began the topic with weather, he would finish their conversation about weather.

They were getting nowhere and Kagome knew it.

But what could she do to find out what had provoked him so much that day.

"…. And I think Wuthering Heights would be nice to read on the way there…. But of course, you're day dreaming land," she sighed, noticing Kagome's faraway look. "You know Kags, I don't really think you need my help. All we're going to be wearing is our uniforms anyway. Shikon High is really strict with the dress code policy. But then again, you'll need the swimsuit. What do you think- the one piece or the two piece? The one piece makes you look really cute but all guys seem to like to see girls in two pieces instead. I don't know about you, but I am definitely sticking to my two piece. No way am I going to risk Miroku's lecherous hands.

"I mean, he likes Sango, so I'm not too worried. But still. It's kind of 'uncivilized for girls my age' as the great Sesshomaru would say. You know, he has the really big hating thing for Heathcliff, which I honestly don't understand because he's just a fictional character, but apparently he's way too mean and……"

Kagome eventually droned out the words, just listening quietly to Rin's enthusiastic voice, and letting her ranting carry away her troubles, even if just for the moment. Rin was really good at doing that- at being able to comfort her friends to an extent.

_Kagome took a step back, startled, but took the step forward right back. "Well, excuse me, but I thought you were the one who ordered your class specifically to call you by your first name because calling you 'Professor' made you sound old! Why are you yelling at me when I all did was greet you and ask if anything was wrong because you clearly aren't having the best of days! Isn't a student allowed to do as much for her home room professor?"_

"_No. Because that is all I will ever be for you."_

Kagome looked out the window, chin in her hand. She saw a lark sitting in the branch of the cherry tree just outside her room. It was singing so beautifully, so peacefully… She closed her eyes and imagined Inuyasha laughing, the way his eyes sparkled at her whenever he was happy, how his smile had the ability to make her share his good mood. How could he do that?

_Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought, sadly. _Inuyasha…. You know I was only trying to help you. Why did you turn me away? What did I do? I… I'm sorry. I really am._

"….Kagome?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rin. Were you saying something?"

"You and Inuyasha really need to get talking again. I haven't seen you this sad in a while. How about we go to his house right now? You and me? And then we'll handle things _my_ way." She cracked her small knuckles then, and smiled wickedly, even adding a completely epic evil laugh.

Kagome blinked. Did Rin even _have_ a sadistic side? "Um, Rin, I hate to, you know, interrupt… but you don't even know where they live."

Rin paused. "Hmm…. I guess you're right."

"Anyhow, Rin…." Kagome stopped halfway, eyes narrowing. Rin saw this, and looked nervous. What was Kagome going to do to her? Did she say something wrong?

"You are amazing! I love you!" she squealed, jumping on Rin, practically flattening her to the ground. Rin flopped on the bottom like a fish. "But I'm not lesbian," Kagome continued, "so don't get the wrong idea. Let's go have some FUN!!"

* * *

&&&

When Rin and Kagome arrived at the airport, they were all drowsy and yawning. Even Kikyo's gang looked like a mess. Their makeup was blotchy and their hair looked like birds' nests.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome turned around, and when she saw who it was, she bit her lip. Suddenly, she and Inuyasha were being formal to each other. She hated it. "Good morning, professor. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"Oh…. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. How about you? Did you get some good winks?"

From her peripheral vision, Kagome saw her other friends wave her over to the place where everyone was getting ready to board the plane. She knew her response had to be quick, yet… yet Kagome liked talking to Inuyasha. Even if it was awkward and hesitant, she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to stay and continue the conversation.

But her friends…. Her friends were waiting. "Not really."

"Oh."

But then Kagome smiled, and did the most dangerous thing she'd done since what happened between her and Inuyasha: she winked at him. And before she could witness his response, she turned on her heels and began chatting animatedly to Sango, Ayame, and Rin who welcomed her and hugged her…. And secretly prayed that their dear, sweet Kagome would not get hurt (accidentally or not) ever again.

But Ayame still hadn't completely forgiven Inuyasha. And she didn't plan to until she let him have a piece of her mind. She was feeling sour from what happened to Kags, and nothing Koga said would ease that bitterness unless… unless….

"Excuse me, guys," Ayame said. "I need to go have a word with someone."

Sango groaned. She knew what she was going to do and it wouldn't be pretty.

Inuyasha blinked when he saw Ayame. "Hello, Miss Wolfe. (AN I couldn't think of a good last name, and Ookami is Koga's! XD My humble apologies for the lack of imagination~) Is there a problem?"

She snapped her fingers in his face and everyone turned to stare at her. "I've got it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I've got it now! I know why you did that to Kagome!"

Silence….

Silence….

"You're gay!" she finished, smiling really big. She knew he wasn't _really_ gay, but she wanted some way to leave him confused.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, don't bother denying it," she told him, waving him away. "I bet you just realized you were attracted to men and then got really angry at yourself, so you took it out on poor Kagome. And to think, all this time, I thought you were straight! After all, if someone was going to be homosexual, I'd figured it would be Miroku."

"Hey!" he interjected from beside Koga, who was having a hard time controlling his laughter. "We all know I'm a womanizer, so-"

More silence…

"I mean- that is, um, I…. Koga's the womanizer, not me!" Miroku yelped, and Koga immediately stopped laughing. He began to tackle Miroku.

"Why you!! Take that back!!!"

"NEVER! Unless you have some form of dessert with you. I'm suddenly having the need for sugar and fat."

"Don't you always?" Koga muttered, tossing him a Kit Kat bar. Miroku squealed happily and began chowing down on it. When he looked up, he had chocolate over his mouth and he was grinning real big.

"Alright everyone, may I have your attention?" Miroku said, arms raised, on top of a random table. Everyone in the airport turned to him, even the clerks whose hands were inching towards the security button.

"I will have you know that Koga, here, is _NOT_ homosexual, or a womanizer. In fact, if I may be so very frank, I KNOW he is straight, because, everyone… the truth is, Koga Ookami is madly and helplessly in love with our ravishing red-haired, green-eyes Ayame Wolfe over here! Please give a round of applause to the happy couple!" He began clapping like mad, like those little marching band figurines with the cymbals. Some random people began clapping timidly, but they had no idea what on earth was going on.

Miroku must have eaten something too sugary for breakfast, because no one in their right mind would announce that Koga Ookami liked a girl. NO ONE…. Unless you were a dress-loving, overly friendly guy like Miroku.

"WHY YOU!!!!" Koga roared, "I WANT MY CHOCOLATE BACK, YOU BIG PERVERT!" And Miroku let out a piercing scream, jumping away on his tippy toes from the dangerous carnivore in the shape of a man.

"Oh, dear," Sango said, shaking her head and clucking her tongue. "That Miroku…. Will he ever learn?" Secretly, though, she hoped he would stay this way. Even though Sango would never admit it aloud, she though Miroku was hilarious but their bet was soon ending….

The one where if she went with him to the Welcoming Dance, he would restrain from lechery for a certain amount of time. She was pretty sure his time was done. _But,_ Sango thought, smiling discreetly, _I bet he hasn't been counting. Time to make him suffer!_ She began to do an evil laugh.

Kagome watched the bickering continue, and also Sango's scary outburst.

_There have been way too many evil laughs and crazy barnacles lately. What kind of sane world am I living in?_ she thought.

* * *

&&&

"Ooh, this seat is really comfy!" Sango said, placing on her headphones. "I love it that they're finally letting us out of the building, for once. And you know, the music isn't that bad. I mean, it could be worse. In fact, when I went to Cuba that one time, remember how I told you that I had to sit beside the washrooms? And, to think, all that time-"

She paused, wondering why Kagome, who was sitting next to her, wasn't saying anything. "Kagome?"

Sango looked over at her, and blinked when she realized Kagome was sound asleep, napping like a baby. She smiled, and put a blanket on her. Sango loved Kagome as much as Rin and Ayame did. She really hoped that she and Inuyasha would make amends during the trip. Sango knew Kagome was beginning to fall for him:

The cocky,

Arrogant,

Infuriating

Inuyasha Takahashi. And it wasn't just because he was gorgeous. Not that Sango liked him that way. No, he wasn't her type. But she knew Kagome did.

"Sweet dreams, Kags," Sango said softly. "May Inuyasha not haunt your dreams."

* * *

&&&

"Oh man, I can't believe I slept all the way through. You should have woken me."

"But you looked so peaceful!" Sango protested. "Besides, you deserved some rest. But now that I'm mentioning it, so do I! Why is the bus struck in traffic? It's, like, six in the morning! Who wakes up six in the morning?"

Rin looked out the window, squinting her eyes. "Apparently, carnival people."

"What?" Ayame asked.

"We're not in traffic guys," Kagome said, agreeing with Rin. "We're waiting for a parade to pass. Apparently, they're having a carnival. This should be fun!"

"Okay, class," the driver called. "I need to park this bus someplace with no people. Why don't you get off for a while and have fun at the carnival? You can leave your bags and things here- don't worry, I won't steal." He laughed to tell us it was a joke, and they smiled.

The minute the students all got off, Miroku started pulling them to one direction.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku only smirked. "Why, the kissing booth, of course!"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to bash Miroku a lot, but I really like him, so don't take it the wrong way ;) It's just that, in my fanfic, Miroku's supposed to be very vigorous. So hope you comment!

XoXo,

-Nyony's Echo


	12. Chapter 12: Koharu!

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twelve: Koharu?!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still wayy out of my reach :P**

"No way… she's so young!" Miroku complained looking at the girl working at the kissing booth. She was twelve. "Oh my God, I bet she's still in elementary school!"

"Hey, don't be so mean," Kagome chided, viewing the sweet girl in light brown pigtails giving kisses. "Though, I have to wonder, is she even allowed to be kissing guys? Half of them are probably perverts. It just so happens you have to be one of them."

"I am not!"

Sango smiled devilishly. "Remember our bet, Miroku? If you can't restrain from your lecherous ways by the end of today you have to dye your hair pink."

"What's wrong with pink?" Miroku asked obliviously. "I love pink."

They all stared and some of the students started to giggle.

"Alright," said Koga clasping his hands and looking at the classes eager to go have fun. "Since the driver insisted we stay, you can go enjoy yourselves. But make sure you have at least two other people with you at all times and meet back at this light pole by noon. Got it? No later than noon. Don't do anything rash and _don't_ do anything you're mom wouldn't do. Now shoo and be a teenager!" Koga finished and everyone scattered, going off in all different directions: the food stands, the races, fortune telling booths, and more. Kagome didn't know where to start.

After a while Miroku spoke to break the awkward silence between the professors and Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome. "Well, you don't have to stay," he said, surprising them. "I mean, if you're just here because you feel bad we're too old to have fun then I hate to be a bother." Miroku put his right hand to his heart and bowed his head in mock seriousness. "Your kindness touches our hearts. Isn't that right Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha? Aren't they just too kind?"

Sesshomaru stared. "You're an idiot, Miroku," he said.

"Ah, yes, but I'm a _loved_ idiot. You guys wouldn't last a day without me."

Sango snorted. "I don't think so."

"HEY LOOK!" Miroku interrupted. "They're changing the girl! And she's older!"

He was right. The twelve year old happily bubbled off the stool and went to enjoy herself someplace else and another female took her place. She was around seventeen and even though her face couldn't be seen because of the heads blocking their view, she looked slender and had tumbles of golden hair. Miroku's hands clenched, knowing very well that he wanted to get in lines.

"I have to get in line!" he said. "Pink's not that bad- I can handle it!"

"Oh, no," Sango stated, pulling the stunned professor back. "I changed my mind. If you can't resist being perverted you have to not speak for an entire week."

"But I'm a professor!"

"Exactly."

"Damn." A smirk lit his face. "Inuyasha? I have a proposal for you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'll give you my entire stack of ramen at home if you get a kiss at the kissing booth. _I_'m not allowed to get kissed, but you are, right? So I dare you to kiss that girl. And it has to last for more than just a second." Miroku thought that maybe Kagome would get jealous and they would try to make up. But then again, Miroku usually acted without thinking when it came to stuff like this. And although Miroku could be so clever and wise at times, they were also time when he made the wrong moves. And this was one of them.

Because Inuyasha never turned down a challenge.

And Kagome was too polite at the moment to try to stop him from doing what he wanted.

So they were at a moot point.

* * *

&&&

When it was finally Inuyasha's turn, he stepped up, with a sense of dread. He didn't want this. He didn't _want_ to kiss some random woman helping with the carnival activities. And even if he did look half his age and was twice as handsome, he felt like a sicko to kiss someone who was probably looking for a good guy. And he knew he wasn't that guy.

But, as always, his pride got the better of him, and somehow he couldn't get his feet to go back down, saying this was a mistake. He couldn't chicken out.

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed, "this was a dare," he told the girl, "So-"

"Inuyasha, you pain me," the girl interrupted with a laugh. "My heart breaks at your cruel words!"

Surprised beyond words, Inuyasha met the girl's gaze. "K-Koharu?!"

"Hey, Inuyasha," the girl smiled. She had two sets of perfect teeth and her hair came down in long tresses. Her eyes were a clear blue and among all the other people, she stood out, with her bright eyes, hair, and tanned skin. And just like Inuyasha and the rest of the guys, she looked younger than she was. "It's been a while, hasn't it? America was amazing- you have to come with me sometime! Say, what are you doing here? We _have_ to catch up… there's so much we haven't talked about. Inuyasha, I missed you. You like your current job?"

Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku saw Koharu and their eyes widened. But none looked as pleased as Inuyasha, who smiled for Koharu in a way Kagome hadn't seen him smile for anyone else before. It was as if they were best friends, and close in a way that he wasn't to the rest of the professors. The way his eyes shone at her as if he'd forgotten everything else. And Koharu smiled back. Something bit at Kagome's insides and she couldn't quite place her finger on it. But when she realized what it was, Kagome felt so bad. Because what she was feeling, was jealousy. _That's ridiculous, Kagome,_ she told herself. _He's only your professor- he said so yourself! It's not.... it's not like you two were dating or something. It's not like you have a claim on him. Inuyasha's not yours. He'll _never_ be yours! _Kagome found it hard to breathe. Was it true, then? Inuyasha really didn't need her as anything besides a scholar? The thought made her stomach churn. _I need Inuyasha more than just a professor. I want him as a friend, but now… now there's a strange wall formed between us, and better yet, is this girl, Koharu who's gorgeous, from America, and knows Inuyasha. _

"Hurry it up!" a boy yelled, shattering her thoughts and causing both Inuyasha and Koharu to blink rapidly. "Your reunion's really touching and all but we're in line, love birds! Save it for later!"

Koharu turned to Inuyasha again and held his hand. "Well, you _did_ pay, and you _did_ wait in line, so I guess it's only fair I kiss you, even if it's only out of friendship. You won't mind, will you?" Her voice was sweet and melodic. But before Inuyasha had time to respond, Koharu had pulled Inuyasha forward and in result….

Koharu's lips met his.

In a kiss.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, and he did not act quickly enough because the first to pull away was Koharu. Inuyasha's head spun but Koharu didn't act like she noticed. "Well I've got to finish my shift. So we'll meet up later, okay? Then we'll talk. Bye Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. I'm so glad I got to see you today. See you soon! Oh, and by the way Inuyasha…. You've gotten even more gorgeous than before." With a wink, she returned to work.

After Inuyasha walked back to his friends waiting him, the first pair of eyes that clashed with his was Kagome's. And the thing about Kagome's chocolate brown eyes was that they were windows to her heart. And from what Inuyasha could see, her heart was broken.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, I am so sorry that this was so short. But I've been as busy as heck and I thought this was at least better than nothing. I promise to make the next chapter longer, okay? Thank you for your amazing reviews. Without them I probably wouldn't be so motivated to write for fanfiction.

Hugs and Kisses,

Nyony's Echo


	13. Chapter 13: Koharu prt 2

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Thirteen: Koharu Prt. 2**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (*sigh*)**

Kagome's P.O.V

Not everyone gets a chance as lucky as I did. Inuyasha's never been a player, but he loves to play a poor girl once in a while, but he doesn't know he's doing it. I suppose it's natural for him, to be loved and to wake up every morning knowing he's gorgeous, to never have to worry about losing weight like some have to, or getting good grades because he already has a job. Even before I came to Shikon High, I knew about Inuyasha Takahashi. He was famous, so to speak, in a very minor way. Not in the media, of course, but in our city, celebrities are overrated. Girls don't seem to want a guy who will forever be chased down by paparazzi and will always have vicious rumors following him. I was in that group and never looked for hot boys in the streets.

So why is it that Inuyasha, non-famous but still secretly chased by girls at S.H., makes me want to smile when he teases me? Boys have helped me study before. At elementary school, when one of my friends would ask where I was, the answer would always be the same: "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? Oh yeah, she's probably at the library or something. She's not with Kikyo, that's for sure." Lots of guys liked me, but just as a friend. That's all I was for them- comforting, kind, and cute.

I remember one Valentine's Day, when I found a note in my desk with a poem-

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are blue_

_If you'll be my sweetheart_

_I'll be yours, too_

It was definitely sweet and yet… it wasn't heartfelt, I could feel it. Not because of the poem itself but because the person didn't bother with anything else with me after that. Hojo helped me study a lot when I was younger and he was really nice. He even confessed that he had a crush on me on the last week at elementary. But I didn't want to hurt him so I told him that I was sorry, but I wouldn't say a non-genuine yes to someone who really liked me. Which I doubted he did because he didn't seem to upset. We still email each other sometimes and call, and rarely even visit but that's it. Nothing too special.

That's why I don't understand why I'm so ashamed of the small sprout of jealousy I feel towards Koharu. She's so bright and beautiful and exotic, so much more exciting that a commoner such as myself. But that's no reason why I should feel threatened by her. Even as amazing as she seems, my friends don't seem too drawn. They're welcoming, but that's usual. And as for the professors… well, they seem to have no problem with her. Except for Sesshomaru.

He smiled at her and nodded, like the rest of them, but his eyes passed sharply over her with obvious flippancy. If Inuyasha saw, he'd probably be angry since he likes Koharu openly. But this is why I shouldn't care.

You see, Inuyasha is not my property.

He doesn't belong to me.

He's not even my _boyfriend._

I don't have a claim on him whatsoever and I shouldn't care whether or not this girl from America gets a smile from him that I've never seen him give anyone else.

But what scares me the most, is that I _do_ care exactly when I really, really shouldn't.

* * *

&&&

"Kags, you alright?" Rin whispers, nudging me with her arm. "You look bland. And you _never_ look bland. What's wrong? Is it Koharu?"

"No, of course not!" the words springs out of my mouth on instinct. She raises her eyebrows dubiously. "I mean, I don't even know her. How could she be bothering me? Besides, I'm looking forward to hearing her story. Of course I'm not bothered with Koharu. She seems so…"

"Alive?" Miroku jumps in, surprising me. "Yes, she's always been adventurous. Always the class favorite, when we went to school. Inuyasha had a crush on her for _such_ a long time. When he got over her, she noticed and dived for him."

Inuyasha flushes and turns around sharply on his heels, nearly bumping into Koga. "Shut your trap, Miroku," he growls. "We're _just_ friends, nothing more. If anyone's been crushing on Koharu, it's obviously going to be _you._ What, with her being hot and you being a womanizer."

Hot.

The term used on modern girls. A word I hate.

Mama always told me, _Wait for the guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot._ Even though saying she's just his friend is supposed to make me feel better, I don't. Because it shows he's just being defensive. In truth, Inuyasha' embarrassed. I know him well enough to tell. I notice Sango tense beside me but when Miroku speaks again, I'm so surprised by his words that my eyes widen

"Koharu is indeed lovely, but she's so… unoriginal. I see her type all the time and she's not so great. Beauty only lasts for so long and it is the soul that really matters. And Sango's is as pure as a dove's white feathers. She may not be flashy but you have to admit, she _is_ special! So don't feel threatened, my dear friend; Koharu's all yours. Though… what about Kag-"

I slap a hand over his mouth. "Aww, that was adorable, Professor. Your love for Sango is truly a sight to behold. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go to a food stand. I feel suddenly very empty from the plane ride and I haven't had breakfast. You guys know how much I love food!"

A hand stops me. The fingers are cool yet warm at the same time, and thin and artistic. I see the nails are painted a shimmery coral color, with white tips at the end. Ayame would never wear nail polish so noticeably and Rin prefers not to apply cosmetics to any part of her body unless there's a dance. And Sango… well, she's Sango and the only time Sango wears nail polish is when she's in a dress.

So I have no doubt it's Koharu. The urge to yank my arm free overwhelms me in such a way that makes me sad. I know it's only right to give her a chance. But it feels so _wrong_ and I can't explain how that is.

"Please wait," she says, voice chiming and sweet like a morning bird's. "I managed to escape," Koharu continues. "But I have to go around noon again. I just didn't want to lose you guys again after seeing you after such a long time. We'll have breakfast together, and catch up as fast as we can. Doesn't that sound great? I haven't introduced myself fully, but the name is Koharu, as you know. I was born in Tokyo but moved to America to study abroad. It's simply gorgeous there. And so many handsome boys!" she giggles. "But nothing compares to home."

Rin smiles and shakes her coral-painted-nails right hand. Ayame grins, too, but looks less excited as Rin. Sango shakes her hand warmly, but doesn't smile. Well, she does actually, but it's a turn of the corner of her mouth. When it's my turn, I try hard to raise my hand up to hers but to my dismay, it stays limp at my side. A voice inside me screams to get a grip of myself.

"Koharu," Inuyasha says quickly, "this is Kagome. She's my favorite student," he adds, winking at me. I know he's saving me from an embarrassing moment.

Koharu laughs, but it's not filled with humor. "I thought you weren't allowed to have favorites."

"Oh, well, I'm not really one to follow the rules. You know that."

She nods, that bright smile still painted on her face. "I remember," she says softly, reaching over to lace her fingers with his. My heart pangs pitifully and I turn away, trying not to cry. I never cry over boys, but… I feel as if a bond that once existed between me and Inuyasha is breaking more and more by the day. Soon, who know? We might not even speak to each other anymore.

We finally make it to the food court and Koga points to a spare table and we slide into chairs.

When we go to eat, Koharu chooses a variety of different foods. She doesn't seem scared to try different things and as Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha tease her about eating too much, she just follows along, laughing and hitting their arms lightly. Rin, Ayame, and Sango also try to join in but the only person who seems to actually like her is Rin.

Sweet, innocent Rin who never gets jealous and always puts others before her. As Koharu flips her fork through a strawberry crepe, and Rin's halfway done her slice of coconut cream pie, they begin to chatter about their favorite deserts.

My plate still looks full to me, but I stand up anyway, dishing out everything into a nearby garbage can, a happy-go-lucky grin pulling my lips. I hope my friends don't notice this. "Excuse me," I say politely, "but a girl has to use the washrooms. I'll be right back, guys, 'kay?" I don't wait for an answer and bolt for the restrooms. Slipping inside, I turn on the cold water at the sink and splash the iciness over my face and watching the droplets slide down my face in the mirror. My hair's tangled and my eyes weary.

My long lashes keep blinking to keep the water out of my eyes.

It's only when I sniffle do I realize that the tap water is mixed with the tears now running down my face. I tried so hard to keep it in but the frustration is still there in my heart. Koharu doesn't deserve my childish behavior. So I dry the liquid and stand up straight, brushing my fingers through my hair and pinching my cheeks to take away the paleness.

Satisfied with myself, I walk out, stride sure and confident.

A song buzzes through the old stereos in the lavatories. Being a music lover, I recognize it right away. It's "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada  
_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..........._

I laugh to myself and being humming to Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry" as I walk out. I see Koharu, in all her glory and perfection, and smile putting out my hand, determined to make a good impression. "Hey," I say. "Sorry for my ignorance this morning. I didn't get much sleep, and I can get really grumpy sometimes-"

"Oh, shut _up_," she interrupts, voice annoyed and eyebrows furrowed with her pink mouth twisted angrily. "You think you can fool me? You just want Inuyasha to yourself. Well too bad, _bitch_, 'cause I've been chasing him for twelve _years_ and I'm not about to let him go to some boring mundane like you. Get away from him. He's mine."

My breath comes out in jaggedly. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Don't you pretend you didn't."

"Koharu? Kagome?" A voice calls from a short distance. "You done? We have to leave soon!" It's Inuyasha.

"Coming!" Koharu calls, voice sing-song like. "Just helping Kagome flush the toilet!"

Pink stains my cheeks. "You are such a liar!"

"Newsflash, sweetie, _everyone_ lies to get what they want. I'm not an exception." And with that, she struts out, that warm smile back on, and mine totally evaporated with despair.

* * *

AN: M'ua ha ha- a cliff hanger! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!

Lots of love, and please review! It means so much!! I've almost reached 100 reviews which is amazing… no one's ever really supported my writing by telling me to keep doing it and I wanted to thank you for reading my work and encouraging me with ways to improve and by leaving nice comments.

**Disclaimer: Songs "Things I'll Never Say" and "Big Girls Don't Cry" do ****NOT**** belong to me!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lonely

AN: Hello =)

Happy Holidays/ Merry X-mas/ Happy New Year everyone!!! I know I haven't made a Christmas fanfic and that's because I haven't really had much time (yes, even in the holidays I have homework and tests to study for, as well as get-togethers which everyone do) and didn't get the right inspiration. However, that means I get to update for this story! Yay! I haven't done direct responses to reviews for a while, so here are some for a few of my more recent reviewers:

**Deity of Anime: **Hi! Yes, Koharu is a big meanie :P Thank you for reviewing and here's your update~ (PS. Nice name)

**WolfGirl64: **Aww thanks for your nice comments and your support for IPSH!! ^^ Oh, and I really appreciate that you reviewed on my other two one-shots as well. TTYL

**RLE95:** Lol, I will!

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy: **Yay!! I'm so glad you're still reading my fanfiction!

**I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen, animeloveramy, Girl wolf cub-1996, InuKagLove1:** Thanks for reviewing guys! You rock! 3

**Jennaha11** and **macenize:** Haha, I'll update as soon as I can XP

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Fourteen: Lonely**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (*sigh*)**

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Koharu laughs breezily as she comes out of the girls' lavatories with her usual confident smile. Koharu's beautiful; she really is, (with her flowing gold-ish hair and bright eyes. Besides, she has the kind of body that most females would kill for) but in a way that will never truly appeal to me. It once did- believe me. I suppose that's what it's like when you're a male who's in high school. Actually, I've been going to the same school as Koharu since our elementary years. But then, there was such a thing called 'cooties' and kindergarteners and primary kids aren't really interested in people of the opposite sex.

So when I was around Kagome's age, it kind of made sense that I wanted to have a girlfriend. Not like Miroku did, but enough that I made myself believe I truly had a thing for Koharu. She _was_ a good candidate, after all, with her being so suddenly popular that many guys trailed after her like little lost puppies and girls always trying to appeal to her, but some secretly whispering rumors about her behind her back. Ah, well, that's high school. However, when girls became close to Koharu, they instantly regretted saying anything bad about her, because she was charming and was intriguing to both girls and boys. She even made an effort to be kind to unpopular kids and many adored her. So it wasn't unusual for me to have crushed on her.

The things is, back then, I wasn't as popular as I am now. I was rich, but at the school I went to, that was normal. I had the looks, but that was also normal, and believe it or not, even though I had my share of admirers, I didn't stand out. I was in the "in" category, but not popular. If I went to a different school, the case would have been entirely different. But Koga, Miroku, and my older brother Sess went to that school too and if I wasn't going to leave my buddies. Except Sesshomaru didn't count since he's my family. Even so, he's still one of the closest people in my life… sort of. God, now I sound like some lover-boy who cares about his 'darling brother' so much he can't let him out of his sight! Gross.

Back to the story: I secretly admired Koharu for some years before I finally gave up and told myself there were other fish in the sea and that she and I were never going to happen. I was surprised that I didn't really care. But that's when she saw me when I scored the winning goal for our school's football team. Being a cheerleader, it was impossible for Koharu _not_ to notice. And when she asked if we wanted to go on a date, I said no because I didn't really find her so gorgeous anymore. And _that's_ when she really got interested.

But it's not like I hated her or anything and she still seemed nice. Even dumped her current boyfriend on my account, which I didn't tell her to do. We became friends, and it was a nice change to have a female friend. It was different from when I watched a movie or did homework with Miroku or Koga or even Sess than when I did all those things with Koharu. She could be so persistent at times, but she was okay.

It's funny, though, but when she was around me, she also seemed to know what to say, and she was always so… prepared. Polished. Perfect. And it's not as good as it sounds because it was as if she couldn't truly be herself around me. That's when _it_ happened. My parents' death. My loving, understand, sweet mother and my always-strong, supportive, role model father. Gone. Out of my reach. Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru (well, he's my brother so he _still_ doesn't count) were there to comfort me, but it was Koharu who did most. And I think that's because she literally _pulled_ me from the rest of them so that she could be there for me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing and my friends seemed annoyed but I thought _who cares? _

And university… well, everything just continued. My brother got a job early and started saving up money and got us a new house- a lot smaller than before, but still awesome. Like I said, we were rich. Just not _extraordinarily _blow-my-mind rich. Since my friends and I were pretty smart school was easy as heck. Well… that's just exaggerating, but still. I could have gone to medical school even but somehow I was afraid. Afraid of what had happened in high school.

Because even though the police told me it was a car accident, I knew better. I knew what had really taken the lives of the two people who loved me more than anyone else on the planet…

&&&

I see Kagome dragging behind Koharu, with a stricken look on her face. She looks terrified and upset and subdued at the same time. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, Kagome, Koharu. Done doing your business in there?"

"Oh, um, y-yep! Yep, of course we are!" Kagome's voice shakes slightly. For a moment, I swear I see Koharu throw her a glare. But then it's gone.

"So… we have to pick up the students now," Koga says. "It's noon."

"What hotel are you staying at?" Koharu asks smoothly, and even though Sesshomaru's eyes narrow for a second, he smiles.

"The one facing the ocean." (AN: I'm not sure if you can see the ocean on Shikoku Island. Sorry.)

"Really?" Koharu raises her eyebrows. "I've actually booked a room there just yesterday. Wow, talk about coincidences, huh? Well, you guys go on and take the students in, etcetera, etcetera. I have to finish unpacking. There's a buffet in the ball room at seven so make sure you come alright? Everyone else can come, too, since the room's huge."

Then she saunters off and we silently make our way to the meeting place where (luckily) everyone is waiting. Sesshomaru flips open his phone, dials a number, talks inaudibly, and nods, then finally closes the cell.

"Okay, students of Shikon High, listen up!" he says. "The driver found a parking space near our hotel and because of the risk of getting in traffic _again_, we will be walking. And DON'T start complaining because it's not that far from here anyway. Once we get there, we will direct you to your rooms in pairs of four and I want you to immediately change into your uniforms. I know we've let you wear civvies for a while now, but because it has been directed that Shikon High must have a stricter uniform policy, we have been forced to only allow uniforms as you have been told so you would have been aware when packing for this trip. It will make it easier to spot our students in case you get lost or something ridiculous like that. Come down to the ball room at approximately seven p.m. with the people you will bunk with. There's dinner. Because of our delay with parking, we cannot provide you a lunch for today, but I'm sure the kitchen will have something. So let's hurry up!"

Everyone shuffles around and we take a route so that we're off the pedestrians of the carnival and so we're on the cleared roads of Shikoku. When no cars are passing, Koga directs everyone to cross the road.

"Inuyasha, you lazy ass, _do_ something instead of just standing around and trying to look pretty," Koga says.

"I don't have to _try_ to look pretty. I _am_ pretty."

"Conceited."

"And proud of it!"

"Whatever," he sighs. "Just go with the girls and entertain yourself."

Yet when I do as he says, Kagome avoids eye contact and shies away from me like I'll hurt her or something. "Hey, Kagome- is something the matter?" I ask.

"No, Professor," she mutters. Oh, good God. Is this about when… when I slapped her? I lost my temper and now I'm paying for it. Now she's back to making me feel old. Great. She seemed okay when Koharu was around, or better than this anyway. Did something happen in the washrooms? Did she get hurt? Panicked, I grab her arm and she yelps with surprise, but refuses to look at me.

"Are you injured?"

She shakes her head frantically and tried to get out of my grip. Her friends toss her some encouraging looks and move on, slowly so. I don't let go. "Kagome, you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong!" she counters, voice feeble. "I swear, everything's perfectly… f-fine."

Why won't she tell me?

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

If I tell him about Koharu, he'll never believe me. And then he'll think I'm some stupid, jealous, teenager with possessiveness problems. I don't want to damage our friendship any more than it already has.

"Kagome," he says. "I know I've said this before, but… I'm sorry for losing myself back at the school. For hurting you. It was a mistake."

He thinks this is because of that? Well, maybe it is, but not the majority of it. "No, _Inuyasha,_ it's not because of that. I think I'm just…" I've already used the 'hunger' excuse and 'washroom' excuse. "I'm just sooooo excited for the buffet that I can't even think straight! It's like, tables of food!Mmmmm! It's just makes me so hungry, you know?"

Inuyasha blinks. "The buffet?"

"Yeah, I simply _LOVE_ buffets- you will not believe how much." I try to gush as Kikyo does effortlessly, but to myself, I sigh quietly. That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. Damn. He doesn't believe me, does he?

"Oh. Um, alright then. Go and catch up with your friends."

As I nod and he lets go, I hurry over to Sango, Ayame, and Rin and bask in the warmth of their hugs and smiles. But when I look over my shoulder just once, I can't help thinking of his eyes and how suddenly lonely they look.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I've always had Sess, Miroku, and Koga. But Kagome fills me up in a way that only she can. How could I have let her slip from my grasp? Looking straight ahead, I force myself to remember I have people who love me.

But now that I think about it, I'm lonely. Ever since my parents died. I always smirk and make jokes, and tease my friends so they think I'm over what happened when i was younger... I don't want to make it seem like I'm suffering a lot more than it looks like. But Koharu made me forget for a while, that's all. Kagome's different though, because she isn't simply a distraction but an actual comfort. And now Kagome's so scared of what happened that day when I slapped her, that she tells me that the reason she's so out of it is because she _excited._ It doesn't matter, though, because now that Koharu's here maybe she can be there for me again. Like she's always tried her best to.

If that's true… then why does it feel so wrong now that she's back in my life?


	15. Chapter 15: Lost and Not Found

I've gotten a bit more reviews than usual for the last chapter, and even though it may take a while, I feel that I really should respond to you. It's just a small way of saying thank you for getting me to write even more enthusiastically. Oh, and for those who are interested, here's the title of the fanfic I will be working hard on after this one. I was actually supposed to give you a summary a little while ago, but because I don't want to give you one until I'm absolutely positive of exactly what's going to be going on in the chapters, I'll hold it off until later. Until then, I shall give you the title, which, honestly, may be changed depending on the right inspiration: **The Dangerous State of Bliss****. **It's going to be darker and has supernatural elements in it ;)

I have reached more than 100 reviews! Thank you all so much :') –that's me crying tears of joy.

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay**,** juliannamber**,**XoTentenXgurlXo101**,** louise bi**, and** Fallen Angel XO: **My thanks to all of you =) It may seem that I'm being lazy to group all of you different people and talk to you at once, but the reason for this is because if I do them separately, I'll be repeating the same thank you's over and over and that would probably be annoying xP But I do acknowledge everyone independently and I hope my chapters continue to interest you!

**WolfGirl64:** =D Lol, love you too! In a platonic way, of course, but still- it's the thought that counts!!

**Deity of Anime **and **xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx****:** Yes, even know Koharu's a character I made up (only her personality, not the name), I share your pain! Let's all join the "anti-Koharu" club ^^

**Icy Fae Tears **and **Kaoru-Astria321****:** Yes, Miroku does have a… _unique_ personality, if you can call it that, but it is assured he is definitely NOT gay xD it just wouldn't work out!

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**,** InuKagLove1**,and** Girl wolf cub-1996: **I still enjoy reading your comments very much! Thanks a ton~

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Fifteen: Lost and Not Found**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (*sigh*)**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

(**Warning: bad language**. It is expected if the chapter is being told from Sess' point of view, after all)

"Get a life, dick."

That was my quote back in my high school days. Ha, those were the best. Actually, no they weren't. In fact, there were like a living hell, what with my teachers always trying to get me play female roles in school plays. That wasn't even funny, and anyone who dared to laugh better have had lived close to a hospital with an emergency room.

So that was that, but other than those horrible mess-ups, high school was okay. There weren't really any girls that suited my taste, so no girlfriends. And I had my friends (though younger than me by one age): Miroku, Koga, and Inuy… actually, Yash doesn't really count. **(AN: déjà vu, anyone? Reference: last chapter) **Except… when mother and father died. Then I had to work extra hard, and that was the kind of thing I _didn't_ need when I was preparing and studying to get into a good university with a scholarship. Inuyasha couldn't possibly work, not with his stubborn, asshole attitude. He's improved, actually, but still. I was always more mature- not that I personally mean any offense. I think he's used to it by now, really.

And just one other thing: Koharu's a bitch.

* * *

&&&

Kikyo whines, hanging onto that stupid Yura, with Kanna and Kaguya lagging after them. She mutters something about having porcelain skin. She's not usually this bratty. In fact, she has more of an "I'm too cool for you" vibe and seems to like being more snobby than annoying. Guess I was wrong. Her black hair is pulled up really high and despite the fact that it's getting colder, she refused to wear any long socks under the uniform.

I don't know why I agreed to this weird trip to an island when it's almost December. Has it really been that long? The freshmen came to Shikon High in September, so… wow- 3 months just flew by. Well, that's not really accurate for me to think. Every year, the days drag on like a song that plays over and over again on replay. It's disturbing. But with Rin around, I feel like I can handle it. Not that that means anything, though.

My little brother has a blank expression slapped on and his sharp, violet eyes shine with concentration. It's that girl- Kagome- I suppose. Even with Koharu around, he's obviously got his mind of other stuff. "Hey, Yash, what's wrong with you? Even Miroku's acting more reasonably than you are at the moment. If you've got such a big problem with Koharu, then tell her to piss off." _I would certainly enjoy it,_ I silently think. Inuyasha blinks with confusion.

"No, no, it's not her. Don't… don't get her involved with this. Don't blame her for anything-"

"Alright!" I growl, eager to just shut him up. I _hate_ hearing him talk about Koharu like she's as perfect as she looks. I don't especially hate the girl, but I have a thing against women who refuse to show imperfections. It's like she'll never accept the fact that people like her are boring. She acts nice to a variety of people, I admit, but like I said, boring. Okay, so I'm just being mean, but how can Inuyasha feel the urge to defend _Koharu_ when _Kagome's_ suffering from the pain of not knowing why he lost his cool that one time?

"Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of bed, apparently," he snorts.

"That's not it. Just get them into their rooms, alright? I need a break from the students, and I want to finish my book." Inuyasha shrugs at this, and continues walking. It's hard to believe that he- Inuyasha Takahashi- who used to cry when his eggs didn't come out perfect, or get up every morning at eight to watch Transformers is acting so nonchalant. Not to mention that one time I caught him on the roof of our house with a handful of balloons, claiming that he would be able to fly.

He jumped even when our parents protested, and well, he luckily got stuck on the top of our neighbor's fence, his head sticking out on our side, and his butt and his lower body protruding over onto the fellow citizen's area. The neighbor was currently trimming his rose brushes and the look on his face when he saw Inuyasha's rear on top of the wooden fence was absolutely hilarious. His glasses fell off his nose and he practically ran for his life.

I can't blame him.

"Sorry to break your reverie," Koga interrupts my thoughts, snapping his finger in front of my face, "but we're here. Can you-"

"-get the students organized?" I finish. "Got it. So while I group them up, you go into the lobby and get all our keys and since the money for everything is already paid, start getting everyone's bags in there, okay?"

"Sure," he says, pulling his reading glasses out of his jacket pocket and putting them on.

"What are those for?"

"If the guardians of the students look merely seventeen- and you know we do, so don't deny it- the hotel keepers are going to get the wrong idea and call the police to watch us 24/7 which would hardly be any fun. These make me look more mature, like a book worm- like _you._"

I snort. "You wish," I retort, and Koga offers me a dry smile before strutting through the front doors, complete with the shiny glass and bronze-colored trim all around the perimeter. It reeks of fanciness. I, on the other hand, take out a long list of groups. Someone peeks over my arm to see it, and I reflexively turn to push her away.

"Ouch, hey! Stop it, it's only me." Rin.

"Oh, well don't just look at anyone's papers. What if they were my most utterly evilly schemed plans to conquer the world?"

She rolls her eyes. "Do you want me to help you?" she asks innocently. She's short, only coming up to my chin. But still- the way she teeters on her heels as she smiles sweetly… it's adorable. I give a small smile in return and she beams.

So we take turns grouping them. I really wanted to keep Kinky hoe's group divided, but then I figured they were just going to torture the poor girls that would end up rooming with them. And that's something that's too cruel for even me to do. And of course, all of Rin's friends end up being together. It was really obvious, and even she doesn't seem very surprised. They _are_ inseparable, after all.

No one seems too upset with their roommates, because the professors worked their butts off, doing research on people's social lives, to put friends together. We're that considerate. By the time everyone's filed into the lobby, they're chattering like mad, eager to gossip, play 'truth or dare,' and 'strip poker.' Well, that's my theory anyway, on my knowledge of Miroku.

It takes approximately half an hour to explain everything from all the rules to how long you can take in the shower, since we brought more than ten students, the time is limited to thirty minutes. Then we get eight people (two groups of roommates) to get into each of the three elevators in the lobby each time to get to our floor level until everyone's at floor three. Yeah, it sucks that we have such a low floor. But some people have a fear of heights, so we didn't want to risk it.

"Okay, since this is the first day of our time here, get settled- unpack and get used to your room. Also, make decisions on who sleeps where, etcetera, etcetera," Miroku directs. "And please- deal with those matters like sensible adults."

"Like you're one to talk," Inuyasha mutters under his breath.

Miroku, being the drama king he is, places his two hands on his chest, making "I'm-going-to-cry" noises, and turns his face away to fake cry. Koga slips a Kit Kat bar silently so nobody notices, to get Miroku stop acting like that. He happily complies, straightening up and munching down the chocolate. He never changes, that Miroku.

And as if rehearsed, everyone slips into their rooms, and there's only silence.

"I guess we should unpack, too," Inuyasha finally says.

"I guess so," Koga replies.

"Mm hmm," I answer.

"Yay- this is going to be _great!_" Miroku cheers. "It's just like we're in dorms again! Remember what that was like? Oh yeah, we were the greatest group there ever was! We should do exactly what we did when we were that age, oh- and don't forget- we actually took turns rubbing a balloon against our hair and got all staticky, so we put on masks and tried to scare girls passing by-"

"Oh, shut up, Miroku!" Koga laughs.

* * *

&&&

"I get the window bed!" Inuyasha calls.

"No fair!" Koga and Miroku chorus. But Inuyasha has staked his claim, and perches almightily on the bed, arms and legs crossed. Then Miroku and Koga argue about turns with the bathrooms, and Miroku was right- it _is_ like when we were in dorms. And they're all acting like teenagers again.

"C'mon, Sess, you have to admit- I should get to shower first because I'm more extreme in sports!" Koga hollers to me.

Miroku tssks, shaking his head loftily, and crossing his arms. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he sighs, "don't you get it? Sesshomaru totally gets why I should be the one using the bathroom first. You see, I put my heart's limit to making young girls happy, so you see, I work harder than you do. And one _can_ get tired from trying so hard to amuse the female race. _I_ deserve the showers first."

Koga jumps on Miroku, who yelps underneath.

"Help me, Sesshy!" he cries.

"Uh uh," Koga states. "He's on _my_ side."

"No he's not! Sesshy, you're on _my _side, right? Please get this heavy boar off of my aching back!"

"HEAVY BOAR?!" Koga roars.

Smiling discreetly to myself, I watch them frolic, as they turn to Inuyasha for guidance. Kids. What does it mean to be kids? Must age really be applied?

No, because to be a child, you must be able to lift the weight off your shoulders and be happy and carefree. That is the beauty of being a child- a beauty that not even age can surpass.

* * *

&&&

Seven o'clock. It's already seven o'clock.

We watch as the students fill their faces happily with food. Some people even start at the desserts section. There are so many different foods- soups, stews, chowders, salads, cakes, fruits and vegetables, meats, Italian food, and more. The sight of all that does make me incredibly hungry, but as a professor, I stay rational and wait patiently for the students to finish getting their share before I touch a single thing.

But Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga don't seem to care about this at all.

They dig through every section of the spreads, taking as much as they want. It's like they're in their own little world, those three. I can almost imagine them in pink, frilly dressed with crowns of daisies and peonies atop their manly heads… yeah, its' a very disturbing picture.

Rin, Sango, and Ayame come up to me.

"Hi!" Rin smiles with all her teeth, and even I can tell she's happy to be here. They're all dressed neatly, and their hair looks more brushed compared to what they were like in the morning. They all have these cute grins on, and even for people meeting them for the first time could tell they're close.

"Hey, Shesshomaru," Sango greets.

"Yeah, hi," Ayame agrees.

I nod. "Hello. Say, where's the fourth one? Kagome? She came, didn't she?" I bet Inuyasha would be very upset if he found out his 'favorite student' as he told Koharu earlier at the carnival was all alone in the room.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Sango assures me. "It's just that we were too scared to go get our food while Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha are still getting food. If we got too close, we were certain they would bark and force us to back away. Kagome was brave enough to go fill her plate. I think she's at the noodles tables now…" She turns to point, but then the smiles freezes in its places on her face and her finger lowers. "Umm… well, maybe she's already done! Let's go look for her."

And so the girls pull me along row by row where the students are busily clearing their platters like vacuum cleaners. But Kagome's nowhere. Rin looks scared, but Ayame laughs nervously.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" she suggests weakly, but you can tell by her emerald green eyes that she's just as nervous and Sango and Rin. "Or back in our room…?"

That's when Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha park themselves in front of us. "Hey, girls," Koga smirks, finally tugging his glasses off. "Why aren't you getting any food? You must be hungry- you had no lunch. Or is it that you don't know where to start? I agree; the place really is big. I swear, my plate is probably heavier than I am! And you should have seen how Inuyasha almost knocked down the fruits punch bowl because Miroku tried to stick a spring roll up his nose. Miroku is so strange in a way… Hey, what's wrong?"

Rin's hands clench at her sides over and over so I put a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "It… It's Kagome," she whispers. "We don't know where she is. And the hotel's so huge…"

Inuyasha's breezy expression slinks off and he looks immediately worried. "K-Kagome? Crap, where is she?!"

Even Miroku looks confused. We check the entire ball room three times thoroughly, and check their room two times but she's nowhere to be seen. Rin tried hard not to cry out of worry, and Ayame tugs on Koga's arm anxiously, causing him to wince a few times, but doesn't say anything but consoling stuff, saying Kagome's fine. Miroku even has to hug Sango, and she lets him. Because in Shikoku island, there are people we don't know. People that are possibly very dangerous. And because there are so many students, it would have been so easy to snatch one away, but we thought… we thought they were all here where we could see them.

Inuyasha's in a state worse than everyone: he's breathing jaggedly, brows furrowed, thick black hair falling into his eyes because he doesn't bother to push them away. Just when my thoughts turn to this one particular girl who would know about a bunch of high school girls (and boys) staying here, someone comes into our view as we stand in the ball room again after no success at finding Kagome.

"Hey, guys," Koharu says, giving us the warmest smile I've ever seen. "I'm glad you came! Look at all the food! Can't wait to start, huh?"

"Please shut it, Koharu. Kagome's gone missing," Inuyasha exhales heavily.

"Oh no- _Kagome?_" she asks, dismay coloring her tone. "But she's so sweet and nice. Who would possibly think to do anything as horrible as kidnap her?"

I finally look up and meet her squarely in the eyes. "Who ever said she was kidnapped?" I snap, ignoring Inuyasha's pleading gaze to not take things out on her. But Kagome is Rin's friend- how could I not care?

Koharu runs her thumb over her sparkly, coral-colored painted nails by her side. "Oh, it's just a guess," she comforts us. "But think about it- she wouldn't run off, right? What else could have happened? But I promise to do everything in my power to help you guys find her. She is such a _lovely_ girl! It would be so terrible to lose someone like her. I'm sure we'll find her!" she says this, but holds only Inuyasha's gaze. When she sees my glare through her peripheral vision, she turns to give me the most razor-sharp teethed leer. Then she turns to ease the girls.

Like I said, Koharu's a bitch. It's a wonder she wasn't the one who 'kidnapped' Kagome.


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge Gone Wrong

(PS!!!! I have finished chapter one of my new story that's going to be long: THE DANGEROUS STATE OF BLISS. Go tell me whether I should continue it, or just drop the idea and delete it. Seriously :P)

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Sixteen: Revenge gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (*Nyony sighs dramatically*)**

Kagome's P.O.V

It's dark.

That's all I can think of to say.

It's dark and… cold… everything so tinted with impurity and shadows. I just wish Inuyasha was here with me, despite it all. I can't really remember much except for the fact that I was on my way to get some food. Sango, Ayame, and Rin said they would wait a bit before doing the same, so I was on my own. For a while, I just stared at the rows of different provisions and wondered how I could possibly know where to begin. I hadn't even put one thing on my plate before a woman with long dark hair tied up fancily in a beautiful silver-gray suit walked up to me and smiled- it was such a lovely smile. She looks so young yet also serious, and those illuminating red-brown irises of hers.

"I've seen you," she said, eyes twinkling. "I was reading a book in the lobby before all those teenagers came out. I noticed how you didn't seem as excited as everyone else. So, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm… well, forgive me, but I'm pretty sure that I would get in trouble if I gave my name to a stranger. But if you must know, you can call me Kagome. How about you?"

"Kagura," she answered, handing me a cup. I accepted it with thanks and held it between my palms, trying to figure out what drink it is. "It's nestle- and don't worry, it's not poisoned." She laughed then, so I knew that was my cue to join in. I figured she was right thought, because the liquid did look the color of nestle. So, I took a long sip, and drew my lips away, still grinning. "Well, I've got to go now. It was nice meeting you, Kagome."

I was about to reply when I saw something so _bizarre…_ a wolf. In the lobby? I remember being so thoroughly confused. Then everything went down in a spiral of destruction- broken glass all over the floor, scurrying mice, donkeys, just about anything! My head started to spin like crazy, and I felt sick.

Woozy and dizzy, I looked down to the cup in my hands.

_Hallucinogens. _

_That woman- Kagura- put hallucinogens in my drink._

_Damn._

So I hurriedly stalked out of the room to find a man with thick black hair smirking menacingly at me. Kagura was beside him, that pretty smile no longer gracing her lips, as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"Well, _Kagome_, how about we take a little trip down Inuyasha's memory lane? I'm sure he won't mind." That slivery, thin voice sent shivers down my spine.

And that had been it.

&&&

I force my eyes to refocus. When the lights suddenly turn back on, I wince, and try to blink back the brightness. We're on… the top of a _roof._ Now wait, that doesn't make sense! How can you turn on the lights if you're outside?

"This is a little place in the hotel called the Relaxing Room. They've decorated it so it makes you feel like you're on the top of a building, because some people like to fall asleep on high places, for whatever that's worth. We've locked the door though, and not many people come to this room often, so of right now, it's just you and me, Kagome."

That man.

Now that I get a better look at him, he looks gay.

This guy's hair is just as long as Inuyasha's, whereas Inuyasha looks good with his hair, and this man simply doesn't. He looks like a drag queen gone wrong, with his furry white cloak and black slacks and shirt. Not to mention how his shoes look like high heels, pinched at the end and all.

I struggle with my arms and legs but they're tied up and duct tape is on my mouth, too.

"I don't know if Inuyasha's told you this, Kagome, but his parents are dead. Murdered actually."

I freeze, suddenly terrified.

"Oh, don't look so worried!" he laughs easily. "_I _didn't kill them. In fact, I would never do something so cruel! It's just that… they did something horribly wrong: they took my company, squished and squashed it, until I was left on the streets with nothing. _NOTHING._ Well, to be perfectly honest, they didn't exactly _take_ it. Just shut it down and ruined everything. So… I hired some people to-"

"Shh mmh uoohp!"

He turns to me. "What was that, honey?"

Then he struts over to me and rips the duct tape off. I scream. "Aw, hell, that hurts!" I cry. "I want to cover my mouth with my hand protectively, but seeing as they're bound… "And I said, SHUT UP. This is just some jealousy thing, isn't it? You asshole. Why did you have to hire people to kill Inuyasha's parents?! Do you have no perseverance for human life? You're disgusting- let me go!"

"Let me finish my story," he grinds out angrily. "LIKE I WAS SAYING, I hired some people to demand they reset our company, or else we would make sure _their_ company would be gone for good, as well. But _noooo_, they insisted that ours was not making enough money to carry on! And-"

"I can see why," I mutter. He slaps me, and his slap is much harsher than Inuyasha's was. My cheek burns, and I can just imagine it being a flaming, neon red color, like Miroku's when Sango slaps him.

"Do not interrupt!" he scolds. "So, they refused, and threatened to have us arrested for blackmail. Then I got really angry, but knew I couldn't do something. Then I realized something… there's this guy, Koshima, I think it was, who used to work for me. He was desperate for a job, and I knew he was desperate enough to kill the people who took all chances of a good life away from him. So he was driving one night, in a truck, following the Takahashis. And Kojima, or was it KonKon, pushed them off the road slightly, and when they curved right back, he smashed them into a building and drove off."

He smiles, obviously proud. "Terribly clever, isn't it? To make it look like a car accident, when it's also a murder? Oooh, I am just too smart!" He laughs to himself and I can only stare. This guy is a total psycho!

"You said you _didn't_ hire anybody to kill Inuyasha's parents. But you did! You liar! You filthy scumbag! To kill two perfectly innocent people because of your selfishness!"

"Oh, don't be so harsh, Kagome. I didn't just do it for myself, you know. I did it for the poor people who lost their jobs as well!"

"I bet your company was horrible, and I bet it made perfect sense to shut it down."

He slaps me again, and I taste blood in my mouth. How can someone so disturbing be so strong?

"And now," he says, clearly, happily, "Inuyasha's tracking down the killer of his parents. He doesn't even _know_ I exist! Isn't it all just positively wonderful?"

I make a face of disgust. "So why are you telling me all this? Why not tell Inuyasha himself? Or are you just too chicken?"

He shakes his head. "No, that's not it. It's just… well, I thought you might like to know now that anyone who seems to be a weak spot of Inuyasha's can be my pawn… so easy to use, and your power in the palm of my hand. You might want to leave him."

"How would you know if I'm a weak spot of Inuyasha's?" I demand. "And I would NEVER abandon a friend. Get your facts straight."

He doesn't answer. Just bends down, and pinches my left cheek roughly. "Oh, you little cutie!" he gushes. "You are going to be _soo_ fun to play with. And besides, now with the pesky Takahashi parents out of the way, everything is working out perfectly. Did you know Sesshomaru took down his parent's own business? He was too young to handle owning such a tremendously rich company, so he decided to keep it… dormant… until he decided it was the right time to put it up again. So everything is going according to plan."

My wrists and ankles burn, as well as my face.

"It started out as anger, vengeance," he muses. "But I'm over that now. I'm doing this, because it's actually very fun. That's right, Kagome- I'm doing this to my entertainment!"

"Masochist!" I bark. "Sadist!"

"Nuh uh," he waggles a finger. "Right now, _I'm_ in charge. You can't say things like that to your owner, can you, my little golden retriever?"

Just then his head snaps up. "Looks like they've found us," he says, grinning. "I've got to go now. But we'll meet again. I promise you!" He raises a pinkie. "Do you want me to pinkie cross that promise? Oops, it looks like yours is all tied up! Good bye, then, Kagome!" He tears open the window, and steps outside, so I assume this is still the first floor. But after he goes out, he sticks a head back in. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll know… trust me, I'll know. So you really shouldn't do that unless you want me to go after your boyfriend, 'cause he'll go just like his poor Mummy and Daddy. Oh, and by the way? You can call me Naraku!" Then he's gone again.

The door to the Relaxing Room slams open, and everyone of my friends file in. The scream when they seem the strings tied to my hands and feet, now bleeding because of the sharp ending of the blood circulation. They notice my abused cheek, as well.

Inuyasha rushes over, breaking the bounds quickly, scarring his palms a bit in the process. "Kagome, you okay?"

But the hallucinogens take over my body, and Kagura must have put more than I thought, because I puke right onto the floor. My body hurts, and even though my damage is very little, it's the most I've gotten for a long time, and my head spins around and around.

Inuyasha ignored the fact I barfed, and holds me tightly in his arms, relieved that I'm hardly scathed. He buries his face into my hair and as I try with effort to lift my hurting hands to return the embrace, they drop, unable to complete the action fully.

Sango, Ayame, and Rin… their shouts of horror echo, but I drown them out, for the sake of my ears. It's good to see them, though. And as Koga and Miroku push the girls away, pleading that I need rest and they need to figure out what happened. I see Sesshomaru flash me a glance of tremendous worry… as if what I've just gotten is only the beginning. Like there's more to the story.

And there is.

Inuyasha lifts me in his arms, using his shirt to wipe my mouth and brushes my hair back. "Kagome," he whispers. "Go to sleep. Rest. I'm here…" His voice lulls me to drowsiness, and my eyes drift closed, busy checking my lids for holes. You never know, right?

* * *

AN: Yes, it's short. But like i said, go to my new story!! I'm so tired right now... im basically sleep-typing, and im busy too, but i wanted to introduce that evil new character!

Sayonara, guys :)


	17. Chapter 17: Fall Away

Since I _did_ promise you guys a summary of the next long-fic I'll be doing, voila- THE DANGEROUS STATE OF BLISS: The Royal Clan- demon exterminators who kill demons that have lost their humanity. Kagome and Inuyasha, trained children of the Royal Clan, find themselves in the web of someone darker than a demon... But Kagome can't stand Inuyasha's flirty personality!

Answers 2 Questions:

**WolfGirl64:** Umm… Koharu _is,_ actually, a character from Inuyasha, but she has an extremely minor part and only appears in one or two episodes I think. Her personality, though, I made up. Here's the chappie!!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Seventeen: Fall Away**

**Disclaimer: If Inuyasha belonged to me… Yeah, well, we both know it's never going to happen, but hey- a girl can dream!**

Kagome's P.O.V

When I open my eyes again, I feel yucky.

You know on the first morning of a bad cold, when you wake up, you feel kind of disgusting? Your throat hurts, you're burning, you need a tissue, and your hair feels too heavy and thick to handle?

Yeah, that's basically the same idea. Except I don't actually have a cold.

The first face I see is Sesshomaru's. I jump like a rabbit, startled like a deer in headlights. I feel guilty afterwards, though, a bit, for being so shocked to see him. It's not like he doesn't care- I know he does… in a brotherly, kind of way.

The first word that comes out of my mouth… it's: "I-Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru just looks at me for a moment, but then cracks a tiny smile, and nods. Standing up, with me watching him carefully, he walks over to the corner of the room I'm in, and as my eyes trail after him, I see him. Inuyasha. In a chair, his head falling forward, asleep.

The first things I notice are the purple bags under his eyes, but I can only pick them up faintly, because his long, dark tendrils falls around his shoulders and his bangs cover his sleeping eyes. His arms are crossed, and I can't help but think how tired he looks even though he's, er, resting. My first instinct is to run to his side which I do, or at least _try_ to do. My body aches and I let out a yelp of surprise and pain, slumping back into the bed. My wrists… my ankles… God, even my butt hurts.

But Inuyasha's here now. So it doesn't matter. I never thought I'd ever be so happy to see a boy in my life. But now, it wouldn't matter if he had two heads or four arms, because just knowing that Inuyasha's here miraculously makes the pain so much more bearable. I smile a big smile, even though I can't say it feels particularly nice. He looks so beautiful, much more than I am. To have had his parents both murdered, to only have his brother and three friends to rely on, and no relatives, it must have been extremely hard for him.

No. He had Koharu.

I feel my blood run cold suddenly. Koharu, who I felt horrible about being jealous about, is the kind of person I never liked.

"Your friends had to sleep. They stayed, watching you, for about three hours, but they were really tired and eventually, we persuaded them to go to their room, saying we would watch you. Koga, Miroku, and I took turns by your bed, but Inuyasha was there the entire time. That's right- when you're friends- the girls- were here, when it was Miroku's turn, and when it was Koga's turn. Even made it for half of my turn before he, more-or-less, collapsed into the second chair, the more uncomfortable chair. I offered the one that wasn't so hard, but he said I had to use it, because if I was going to watch you, I had to be the priority as your current 'bodyguard.' He's really strange. But he was so worried."

I open my mouth, but I can't think of anything to say. Eventually, I come up with a silent, "thank you, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru places a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, and shakes lightly.

"No, don't wake him!" I protest, but Sesshomaru chuckles.

"I think it would be wise to give you two sometime alone for a bit, but I'll be near, just in case." With that, he pushes Inuyasha's chair forward, shifting Inuyasha (to my horror) and he blinks slowly, coming to. Sesshomaru walks out.

Inuyasha stands up, holding his head in one hand, obviously still half-asleep.

"Inuyasha?" I ask softly. "Are you okay?"

His head snaps up at my voice, and when he turns to look at me, I see something that makes me draw back in alarm. Desperation. Inuyasha makes his way to me as fast as lightning, and goes down onto his knees so that we're eye-leveled. He grabs my hands so roughly that I wince at first, but Yash doesn't seem to notice. Then he crushes me to him, so much harder than when they found me in the Relaxing Room. His hands, shaking, smooth my hair over and over, as if making sure I'm solid and breathing.

"My God, Kagome," he breathes. "My God…"

He leans back a bit to brush his lips against my forehead, but when I hesitantly put my arms around his back to return the embrace, I feel cool tears drop down my face, tears that aren't mine. _Inuyasha… is __crying?!_

"When… when I found you, I was so _relieved_, like you were unharmed at all, just lost. But when I took you here and watched you breath jaggedly, watched you toss and turn, I realized just what position I found you in: you were tied up, with a mouth tape by your side. It was a person who hurt you, and then, I realized… you could have died. You could have gone, left me, like my parents did. You could have died, damn it! Are you LISTENING TO ME?! Do you even know what would have happened to me if you died? I would be _broken,_ and I wouldn't be able to think straight for who-knows-long! It would have killed me!"

"Why?" I whisper.

Inuyasha freezes. "What?"

"Why would it affect you so harmfully? I understand that if I died, all my friends would be incredibly sad and heartbroken, but why are you saying all this as if… as if you were my lover?"

A silence fills the room. When he finally speaks, he has notably calmed down.

"When I was little," he says, "my friends and I used to see couples walking in the park and we would gag and laugh, whisper, tease them behind their backs, and we would basically make fun of those who came to enjoy a day outside with someone they cared about. I just to think it was ridiculous for a guy to buy a girl flowers, or write them a love poem. But when… when you meet someone, who just makes you feel so much happier, your thoughts on everything change.

"I'm not sure… what it is about you, Kagome. You're beautiful, but you don't wear makeup. You're hair is well-kept, but it's not colored or styled. Whether you get angry with me, or laugh with me, it doesn't matter. The love you hold for your friends, your admirable, if not stupid, determination for things like studying for exams… you're unusual, different."

I laugh faintly. "I'm pretty average, actually. All the things you think are amazing about me? I know you can find better."

He's about to speak, but then smiles a little, and helps me up. "We'll continue this conversation after you change into more comfy clothing. You're still in a skirt," he smirks. "Nobody felt it was appropriate to change an unconscious person, so… Not that I wouldn't have," he adds, and I smack his leg. He rolls his eyes and leads me to the washroom, putting some clothes into my arms. "Uh, this is a spare bedroom, actually, that we asked for (as in, paid money for) just in case of an emergency or something. Anyways, I have some of my clothes but none of yours. I'm a lot older than you, so they'll probably be huge, but I won't laugh."

So I nod, and lock the door of the washroom.

Needless to say though, when I step back out, after one glance, he falls to the floor and laughs his ass off. I growl. And he says he's a lot older than me? Well it seems he's still immature. When he calms down, he sits on the bed.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "But… you know what? Don't even look at yourself- it'll make you angry." Inuyasha clears his throat. "Now, like we were saying… You may think you're not really special, and for someone meeting you for the first time, you're probably not. But things you do, things you say, they're all endearing to me. I love your anger problems, the way you stood up to me on your first day, your laugh, your smile, the touch of your hand when we danced. Oops, I mean, when _I_ danced. I just dragged you along, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I frown.

He purses his lips. "Don't do that," he commands.

I raise my eyebrows. "Don't agree with you?"

"No, I mean, don't frown. That's like the one thing I don't like about you. Actually, I do like it about you, but I don't like when you do it."

"Okay," I laugh, "I get how you love everything about me. Thanks for cheering me up; it's always nice to hear that someone just adores you. Even if what they say doesn't make any sense." I giggle. He stops smiling.

"I'm serious," he says. "I… I love you. So, so much…"

My heart skips a beat, even though it's not supposed to. I sit down on the bed again (beside him), dazed.

I feel his hand, Inuyasha's hand skim the length of my arm, trailing up to the joint that connects my throat to my shoulder, then into my hair, taking his sweet time and ignoring how lost I feel, not sure what to do. His eyes drift closed slowly, and without thinking, I close the distance, my arms snaking themselves around his neck.

My first kiss. From Inuyasha. And I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather have it with.

Inuyasha stays gentle and still, but in a way, it makes me feel lonely. This is the first time anyone's ever told me they loved me. I want to breathe him in. We're lost in our own world where time stops, and all there exists is each other.

But that's when Rin waltzes in.

I'm so surprised that I stumble against Inuyasha's lips, causing him to fall onto him back on the sheets, me on top. His eyes flash open, and meet mine. I get off, face burning.

Rin's jaw drops to the floor. "Oh my God!" she finally squeals. "Oh my God, oh my-"

"Shh!" I hiss. She grins perkily as we stand up, brush ourselves off. "You act like you've caught us making out or something."

She looks puzzled. "Weren't you?"

"Of course not. Making out is much more-"

"Intimate." Inuyasha finishes, sounding bored, yet there's an amused note in his tone. "So what're you doing here, Rin?"

"Sesshomaru came to say that you've woken up and he thought you might want to change so he asked me to bring you some pajamas." She sticks out my pale blue pants and sleeping-shirt. "But it looks like Inuyasha's already given you some…"

"No! I want mine!" I hold my clothes to my chest. Inuyasha makes a sound of fake-sobbing beside me.

"And I thought you liked wearing my clothes. What a disappointment."

"They're too big. Besides, you laughed shamelessly and made me feel bad."

Rin grins. "I'm just so glad you're alright, Kagome," she says, hugging my tightly. "And we have to talk a whole lot more when it's day time." I look out the window, and she's right- it's definitely later than midnight. "But since I so-rudely interrupted…"

She steps back and pushes _me_ forward unexpectedly, causing my lips to meet Inuyasha's again, and he's just as surprised as I am. Just like before, we stumble backwards, and Rin laughs, her laughter trinkling like bells as she walks out.

Finally, I feel Inuyasha smile and hold my waist. After a moment, he pulls back. "I thought your breath would be bad-" Inuyasha begins.

I growl again, interrupting him.

"-because you threw up," he finishes. "Did you wash your mouth while you were in the washroom? Because you taste clean."

I nod, with a laugh.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep, too."

He turns off the light and slides in beside me on the bed, only our hands entwined. His hair slays out on the pillow, twisting with mine. Everything's so perfect, so beautiful.

Tears fill up my eyes though, and I blink them away. I can't forget about how Naraku said I shouldn't be close to Inuyasha. He's right. If he gets a hold of me again and manages to kill me, Inuyasha will suffer. It'll be so hard for him. But I'll worry about all that later, because for now, I want to fall away from this world and sink into Inuyasha's arms and know he'll protect me as best as he can… as he falls away with me.

* * *

**AN: **this is so short!! I'm sorry!! But I only have time to write this chapter now, and it's late =( I'll be alternating updates between this story, and my other one. I love you guys, and I hope you likes this chapter despite the fact that it's a bit short.

Hugs and Kisses,

Nyony's Echo


	18. Chapter 18: Pockets full of Sunshine

Okay… I have some things to say first of all :) I just wanted to say that I thought it was amazing how many reviews I got last week on the latest chapter. Apparently, everyone loves kisses ^^ Yes, I know, "finally!" right?? I understand what you mean though because in most fanfictions I've read, the INUxKAG kiss comes within the first ten chapters or so. Even if it's accidental. But Inuyasha was so relieved he couldn't help it! _

But even so, the drama's just beginning. I've planned a lot more ahead (ok, so maybe not a **whole** lot more) so please stay tuned! If you expected just two to three chapters, then you're sadly mistaken xD I think…

Also, and finally, because I've gotten more reviews on chapter "Fall Away" than any other chapter so far I knew that if I wanted to reply to you all in this chapter, it would take up too much time so I responded through private responding =) For those of you without fanfiction accounts, I couldn't do so, but I read ur reviews and want to thank you too! Now, the next chapter is in author's POV which I haven't used in a while so decided to use today:

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Eighteen: Pockets full of Sunshine**

**Disclaimer: Nah, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me… No wonder I'm not in love xD**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, then closed again. Something tickled her face and when she wiggled her nose, she distantly heard someone's laughter. Still drowsy she grabbed the first thing in reach and tightened her grip on whatever the poor thing was.

"Kagome, kindly let go of my hair?"

"Nah… don' feel like it," she mumbled.

"Kagome," the voice warned.

"Nuh uh…"

"Kagome."

Her eyes finally opened. "Mom, I want to sleep in!" she snapped, surprised to see someone who didn't look even close to her mother. Not even the same gender. She let go. "Yash?"

Ah, back with the nicknames.

"Oh, hi there, Kags," he said sarcastically. "Should I be offended that you referred to me as a woman?"

Kagome grinned real wide and hugged him. Before he had a chance to hug back, she bound out of the bed and went to the washroom. "If you choose to take it that way!" she called back. Inuyasha crossed his arms for a minute, staring at the bathroom door, wondering why she was so unsettling. Finally he chuckled and shook his head.

Inuyasha was dressed in dark pants and a white button-down-shirt that was obviously not ironed, and was folded at the elbows while three buttons were undone, which would probably make girls swoon as they imagined his well-toned chest. Not that he would care. He only had interest in one girl, didn't he? His black hair was tied carelessly but all in all, his image could only be described as perfect in a non-perfect way. Or 'yummy' as Kikyo would put it.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror on the wall.

_Ah_, she groaned mentally. _While Inuyasha's on the other side over there looking like a Greek God, I'm in here looking… like a bedhead._ Her hair and clothes were messy.

So she washed her face, but didn't wash her teeth for she didn't know who that toothbrush belonged to. Then Kagome brushed her hair thoroughly until it sparkled in the light. Unable to do anything about the PJ's, she simply shrugged and walked back outside.

Inuyasha's eyes took her in. "Well, there, Sleeping Beauty, how about we greet your friends who are dying to talk to you?"

"Rin's probably told them everything."

"Do you honestly think that's going to stop them?"

"Not really."

"Then go get 'em, tiger," he laughed, and pushed her out the door.

Sure enough, they were all there: Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Koga.

"Uh, hey?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

The girls (and Miroku) pounced on her. "KAGOME!" they cried through smiles. Then chaos broke loose.

"You and Inuyasha kissed?! I'm so jealous!"

"Wah- I wasn't there to see it!"

"Ka-go-me! You know you're not supposed to *sleep* with a guy! Your mother would be ashamed! Actually, she wouldn't. But anyway-"

"Inuyasha you little rascal. How dare you kiss Kagome before I got to kiss Sango?"

_Bonk._

"My apologies, Sango. I did not mean to offend. It was simply that-"

"Oh, stuff it."

Kagome sweat dropped and looked to Inuyasha for help.

"I _did_ warn you," he said.

Ayame, Rin, and Sango would not take any of it. "Okay, guys, show us some love!" Rin sing-songed, eyes bright and hair tied into two loose braids. Ayame, who used two green scrunchies to pull her hair back, nodded vigorously. Sango's hair was unusually down and straight, her brown irises looked just as eager as Ayame's as they both looked to her with hope to see some 'love.'

Kagome was lost on what to do, but the others wouldn't budge. "Uh, how 'ya doing honey?" she said to Inuyasha lamely.

"Perfect, sugar," he replied nervously.

Ayame shook her head, exasperated. "That's horrible, you guys! C'mon- show us a kiss! A really nice one, too!" She turned to Rin. "How come _you_ got to see it? I wish Sesshomaru had asked _me_ to give Kagome her clothes. Then I would have taken millions of pictures of them making out and sold them on e-Bay as the hottest couple!"

Kagome and Inuyasha went red and Rin shrugged. "Sesshy just loves me best," she said, as if it explained everything, and linked her arm with a shocked Sesshomaru.

"We were _NOT_ making out!" Kagome cried.

Rin grinned mischievously. "Weren't you?" she asked, repeating the same conversation from last night.

"No! Making out is-"

"Much more intimate, of course," Inuyasha finished, and his laughing eyes told that he remembered this conversation as well.

Koga smacked Inuyasha on the back. "Inuyasha, don't be such a coward! These beautiful young ladies are asking for you to kiss Kagome, and if you can't even do that…" He shook his head sadly. "I overestimated you, mate."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine! If it's a kiss you want-"

"Then it's a kiss you'll get," Kagome finished, and kissed him with a loud _smack_ ON THE CHEEK.

Everyone roared.

Rin, irritated, pushed Kagome forward. Sesshomaru, annoyed, pushed Inuyasha forward. Poor professor and student collided, and it was a kiss alright, but a sloppy one because they're lips didn't exactly match. Inuyasha's went on Kagome's cheekbone, and Kagome's was at the corner of Inuyasha's lips. Grinning, Inuyasha's arms circled Kagome's waist, and Kagome didn't get to respond because she was pulled back and met eyes with…

a _very_ upset Kikyo.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING INUYASHA?" she demanded.

"Because he's _yummy_," she stated, mocking her tone.

"You have no right!"

Kagome made a face. "Oh, yes, I do!"

Kikyo wouldn't hear of it. "Inuyasha is already taken. By me."

Ayame's temper flared. "You WILL NOT mess with my best friend's love life, Kikyo! Now go get lost and reapply your foundation or something! We've got better things to do!"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed angrily as if to say 'I won't let you get away with this.' She turned on her heels to walk away, but turned too sharply because she tripped on her herself, arms flailing like a drowning goat and because her legs were tangled, she flopped like a fish. What a sight.

"I guess we should help her," Koga sighed.

"I'll do the honors," Ayame volunteered. She walked over to her and kicked her once, hard, on the butt, and Kikyo shrieked, immediately jumping up in distress and therefore untangling herself. Everyone bit back a laugh, but Miroku didn't bother. He laughed hard and proud, and fell over.

"_Professor!_" she squeaked, still ever angry. When Kikyo felt something once more on her rear, she fled faster than Koga ever ran. He blinked.

"Eew, gross," Miroku frowned. "Her ass is so bony. Like a fish."

"We didn't ask you," Inuyasha snapped. "I was very happy _not_ knowing what Kikyo's butt felt like."

"Ah, whatever. What's done is done."

Sesshomaru, whose arm was still entrapped with Rin's, sighed dramatically. "One day, Miroku, if you find yourself in court and say that line to the judge, he or she will swipe _your_ bony ass into jail."

Miroku seemed offended. "My butt is not in the least bony, thank you! I'll have you know it is very fleshy!"

* * *

&&&

All the students were huddled in the ball room.

"Attention students!" Koga said. "Today, we are going to be riding the bus to the eastern side of the island where we will be viewing the beach. However, do not bother to bring your swimsuits, as it is currently too cold to be swimming. Cameras are permitted, but restrain yourselves from taking too many pictures. We will be boarding the bus in one hour so use that time to get ready!"

Everyone looked excited and hurried up to retrieve their stuff. Most the girls secretly brought their bikinis though, planning to claim that they "forgot" not to bring their swimsuits just to show off their bodies to the professors.

"So you found her, then?"

Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango spotted Koharu who had this cheesy little grin on her face. Her nails were today painted glittery blue. Her shimmery hair styled into a pretty up-do, dressed in a pale blue dress with white stockings and matching running shoes. Kagome felt oddly plain in her uniform.

"Kagome!" Koharu greeted, hugging her. "You will not believe how _worried _I was! Like, I was practically in tears! Never run off like that ever again!"

Kagome was angry. She was treating her like a spoiled little kid and she hated being the only one to know how mean she actually was. Kagome stepped away and went on her tippy toes to kiss Inuyasha straight on the mouth, satisfied with the expression on Koharu's face when Inuyasha didn't pull back. "Yup!" she said cheerily. "My friends found me."

Koharu's perfect little smile wavered and her eyes flashed when Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's waist. _This is NOT supposed to be happening!_ Koharu thought. _Inuyasha is mine._ "That's wonderful," she said. "Kagome, you are unbelievably lucky to have such considerate friends. I hope you guys don't mind me tagging along to the water with you?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha answered quickly. "Feel free to join us, Koharu."

Sesshomaru kept his tone neutral but he didn't smile. "Yes, let's all have a marvelous time together."

Koharu turned to him and made big, sad eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't fond of me, Sess?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Sesshomaru!" she said, voice teasing and flirty. She was trying to make Inuyasha jealous. But Rin was the only one who was getting angry at where this was going. Why was Koharu suddenly using that tone with him? "Sesshomaru, I apologize for thinking you didn't like me. I mean, of course you do! We're great friends. Ever since I met Inuyasha. _Right?_" The last word she tried to slur. Rin growled at this.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snap. "Right."

Rin was taken aback. Wasn't he going to contradict her? Sesshomaru looked at her through his peripheral vision and sighed again when he saw Rin look down. Koharu noticed this also. A thought struck her head.

_While I'm breaking Kagome's heart, I might as well break that stupid, child-like one's as well. I'm killing two birds with one stone! _Koharu thought.

She then grabbed (inconspicuously) Inuyasha's arm and dragged him away from Kagome, making it look natural and friendly. Everyone slowly lagged behind them, including Kagome, whose mood was suddenly less happy. Sesshomaru was at the very back.

When Koharu pivoted her little, thin neck to throw him a sly wink of pure wickedness, Sesshomaru gave her the middle finger.

_Bitch_, he mouthed.

_Asshole,_ she mouthed right back. _A good-looking asshole._ Then she turned her attention once again to Inuyasha who missed the entire silent chat.

_One day_, Sesshomaru thought, _I'm going to make Inuyasha see the witch she is. But if I do so right now, he'll never believe me and start ignoring me. Whatever- he's still not as mature as he thinks he is. When reality comes back and bites him in the ass, then maybe he'll start to open his eyes._

While waiting for the bus, Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango as well as the professors and Koharu sat at a café where Kagome and Sango ordered bubble tea and blueberry muffins whereas Rin and Ayame decided to share a banana milk shake and split a chocolate donut. Koharu politely ordered a coffee with a fruity yogurt cup. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga ordered large coffees and ham sandwiches while Miroku chose a glass of OJ and mini donuts.

"You know, Miroku," Inuyasha noted, "as a professor, you should choose more civilized food."

He looked up from his third donut. "Are you judging me, my dearest Inuyasha?"

"Whatever."

"So," Sango said, "Do any of you have an idea of who could have kidnapped Kagome? Kags, did he, or she for that matter, tell you anything? What did they look like?"

Kagome froze. "No name!" she blurted. When everyone stared, she calmed down. "I mean, I don't know what his name is at all. Can't even remember what he looked like," she said weakly. "This woman drugged me before I was tied up so my memory wasn't too good."

Koga looked over her way. "What kind of lady?"

"Um, I don't know," she mumbled. "How about we just forget about everything that happened last night and just move on?" she said brightly. "Sango, are you up for another blueberry muffin?"

"Kagome, don't change the subject," she said sternly. "We're not letting this go! Someone could have _killed_ you!"

"Well they didn't," Kagome replied sourly. "So there's no use fawning over the past. I'm not talking about this topic anymore. End of story- the end." Kagome was secretly withering inside because of the fact that she couldn't tell any of the burdening secrets she now knew to her best friends. Not even to Inuyasha.

Ayame looked worried as she accessed Kagome. "Don't you want us to kick the sorry ass of whoever tried to hurt you and get away with it?"

"No!" she cried. "Please, I don't want any of you getting hurt for my sake. I love you all… it'd really kill me if you even so much got scratched over me." She choked up at the thought of Inuyasha. Naraku had said that if she told them about him, he would die. She couldn't risk that.

Rin put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It's okay," she said softly. "Even if we did get hurt, it would be completely worth it. I wouldn't mind being in danger it was for you, because we're best friends. We stick together." Rin, Ayame, and Sango nodded in unison. Kagome blinked back the tears.

_All the more why I can't tell them,_ she thought. _Koharu's actually right for once- I _am_ lucky._

Seshomaru flashed a glance at his watch. "Time to retrieve the students and get on the buses," he announced, finishing the remaining drops of coffee from his cup.

When they came back, they settled the girls and boys in the lobby and carefully made sure everyone was present before letting them get into the seats. At the front, Inuyasha sat with Miroku while Sesshomaru sat with Koga. Kagome was beside Ayame, and Rin was looking out the window with Sango to her left. Koharu was taking a public bus to the beach. Rin and Kagome were extremely pleased.

"Say, Ayame," Kagome started when the bus was on the move, "what do you think about Koharu?"

"She seems pretty nice. Why?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, no reason."

"Say, Sango," Rin said hesitantly two seats behind Kagome and Ayame. "Um, I was wondering… do you like Koharu?"

Sango was surprised. "Well, yes, she seems fairly nice. Why?"

"Just curious."

There were hardly any more exchanges until the bus skid to a stop. "We're here!" everyone cried, jumping up. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful shoreline and hotdog stands. They practically flew off the bus and the teachers had to push them into a straight and organized line before giving in and letting them run wild like the teenagers they were.

Friends played volleyball, even if they were still in their uniforms, they weren't afraid to fall onto their knees or backs. Guys chased girls, or messed around doing whatever. Kikyo and her crew were trying to get tans through the fabric of their sailor top and plaid skirts which they hiked up. The straps of their bikini tops were visible.

Kagome and her friends frolicked, dancing and laughing and running. Life suddenly seemed better.

Inuyasha watched Kagome. "She's really beautiful, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Koga said, not paying much attention to him. "Hey, did you look at Ayame? I love her hair- I wonder which side of the family it comes from. Most Japanese people aren't naturally redheads like she is."

Sesshomaru interjected, "Actually, you two, Rin has extraordinary eyes. So large and seeing."

They were surprised. "I never thought of you as a girl admirer," Koga admitted.

"I'm not," he scowled. "I'm simply stating the truth."

Miroku was looking dreamy. "Sango has a very nice butt."

"Pervert," Inuyasha muttered.

"Lecher," Koga agreed.

"I'm simply stating the truth!" Miroku insisted.  
Sesshomaru bonked him on the head. "Don't steal my lines," he commanded. "They don't work for you like they do for me. Now go and annoy Sango or something like you usually do."

He lit up. "Good idea!" Miroku stood up and made his way over to Sango where he pulled her to the side. She looked flustered as she looked down at his hand which was tenderly holding hers. "Sango, I believe I won the bet. Go on a date with me."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN. The suspense! Lol. I'm sorry there wasn't much fluff in the chappie, but there will be some in the next chapter. Stay tuned and if you want to make my day, review ;)

~Nyony's Echo


	19. Chapter 19: Pieces

Hi =]

So… there was a comment from someone who said I take too long to update. I'm really happy that you like my stories, but I don't think I take too long to update because I know of authors who update once a month. I do try my best to create new chapters for you guys so I hope you don't feel that I'm slacking off because I'm trying to make my chapters better each time~ Thanks so much for your understanding ^^

Secondly, I finished a one-shot for Valentine's Day and it's based on the **Titanic** although the idea is from one of my fans: moriko-chan96 who was nice enough to let me use it. So please go read it, and if it's not too much trouble, tell me what u think in the reviews!!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Nineteen: Pieces**

**Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha is not mine =(**

Sango's P.O.V

"W-what?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Miroku asks, tilting his head to the side. "Well, it did happen a while ago, but I have a remarkable memory so I'm not surprised you don't remember-"

"Show off," I mutter.

"-that you agreed to go the Welcoming Dance with me if I wasn't perverted for a week, and I wasn't. I was willing to dye my hair pink but you said that I shouldn't be perverted and that would be enough. But on the day of the carnival you told me that if I was perverted even once by the end of that day, I would have to dye my hair pink but like I said, I wasn't, so that means I won the bet. And since you owe me something, I want a date."

Wow. He does have a pretty good memory if he can remember all that. "Why does it have to be a date?" I whine.

He shrugs. "Because I choose what I want from you."

"Well I refuse."

Miroku smiles mischievously. "My dear Sango, I'm afraid you don't get a choice in the matter this one time. Besides, I'm not that bad."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Sango, if I wasn't indestructible, I would be dead by now because of the blows of your cold words. Do you know that? You wound me. So just out of guilt, why don't you go on a-"

I groan. Out of all the things he could remember, he chooses to remember _that._ "I-"

"She'd love to go with you, Miroku," Ayame jumps in. "So when and where?"

"Yeah," Koga joins, laughing. "You're lucky we found out ahead of time. What if you decided to wear that purple dress, hmm? Just imagine all the looks you'd get!" He chortles.

Miroku pouts. "But it was a really cute dress!"

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku," Inuyasha sighs. "You've got a lot to learn about being a man."

Kagome raises her eyebrows. "And _you_ would know?"

Inuyasha looks offended by this. "Of course I do."

"Baby," she scoffs.

He grins. "Aww you're so sweet, Kagome, but let's save the nicknames for when we're alone, okay?"

Kagome stumbles. "What? I never- but I- how could you-…" she sputters. Inuyasha chuckles and throws an arm around her shoulders, obviously not embarrassed about me and everyone else watching. Kagome noticeably calms down and puts and arm around his waist but pinches and he jerks.

"Ouch!"

"Look at that," she says to us, "how his love is so strong that it bites him in the ass." We laugh at that. "But Sango, if you think you're not going on this date with Miroku, you're mistaken because I'm going to make sure you do."

"Fine, but only if Ayame goes on a date with Koga, Rin goes on a date with Sesshomaru, and Kagome goes on a date with Inuyasha. Then we can have a quadruple date. Hey, speaking of which, where are Rin and Sess?"

"Rin's over there, giving him a lap dance."

Miroku's eyes get really wide and looks around frantically. "Hey, where? Where?? I want to see! C'mon, tell me where-!"

"I was just joking, you moron," Inuyasha sighs, bonking him on the head. "I think they're getting something to eat. God, I can't believe you fell for that! Rin probably forced Sesshomaru to buy her something to eat. Anyways, why don't you guys go and have your date while we're in Kameyama Koen Park tomorrow? I hear there are lots of cherry blossom trees."

Kagome's eyes sparkle. "I love Sakura Trees!"

"Did somebody say Sakura?" Kikyo's voice asks in the high-pitched tone, forcing her way into our conversation with Kaguya, Kanna, and Yura.

Koga keeps his face straight. "Yeah, that's where we're headed tomorrow, Kikyo."

"I absolutely _love_ cherry blossoms." She clings to Inuyasha's arm. "What about you, professor? Don't you just love the way they blow in the breeze? Everyone- and I mean _EVERYONE_- tells me I look stunning with them in my hair. What do you think?? Would I look beautiful with Sakuras in my ravishing black hair? Hmm?? Please, tell me! Won't you please tell me what you think?" She tries to flirt with him (and fails), and from the corner of my eyes, I can see Kagome flex her fingers. Uh oh.

"Yes, Kikyo," Kikyo's crew choruses. "You look gorgeous beyond words with flowers in your hair."

"Why, one time, when she picked this daisy and put it behind her ear, this boy came up to her and asked her to be his girlfriend, and it was tempting but being the merciful goddess she is, she had to refuse because she did not return the feelings," Kaguya recites dramatically, and I roll my eyes. What _losers_!

Miroku seems to be annoyed too. "Oh, yes, Kikyo- I bet flowers are perfect for you. But even so, I can't help but think that even flowers can't change the fact that my hand is still bruised from your butt." He clutches his palm. "Ah it burns! I need some ice with this… Kikyo, _why?!_"

Kinky hoe and her friends' jaws drop to the sand.

"S-sexual harassment!" Yura shrieks.

Kanna, being the creepy little human she is, just nods faithfully.

Miroku leans forward with this really scary smirk stretching across his face. "And if you don't want me to check if your asses are just as stiff, you'd better run along."

On cue, they flee with surprising speed, and me, Kags, Ayame, and Rin laugh aloud when Yura trips on a student's legs, falls onto her face, and screams piercingly when her eyes meet hairy legs. Kaguya trips over her own legs and lands on her rear, while Kanna speed walks like a spider, avoiding everything and everyone, while her face remains impressively unemotional. Kikyo huffs at her crew but doesn't do anything to help them.

Ayame sighs. "One day, I'm just gonna _hurt_ them so bad they won't know what hit 'em."

"I'll gladly help," Kagome pipes.

"Count me in," I say.

"Ooh, I want to join too!" Rin's cheerful voice yips. "Wait, what am I joining again?"

Ayame pumps her fists in the air. "A 'we're-going-to-make-Kinko hoe-and-her-group-suffer' association," she replies. "Free for a limited time only. Still up to it?"

Rin smiles, arm still fixed with Sesshomaru, who looks flustered and threatening at the same time. "Oh yeah, I'm game."

"Where have _you_ been, Rin?" Kagome wants to know.

"I wanted to look at some seashells so when you guys were talking. So I dragged Sesshy with me and I picked up some really neat ones while we talked about the differences between algebra and calculus!" She says brightly and shows us her handful of little colorful shells. "Guess what you guys? When we get back, Sesshomaru's going to surprise us with a week of challenging tests! Oops- I guess it's not much of a surprise now."

Sesshomaru shakes his head. "It was supposed to be _pop_ tests."

"Don't you mean pop quizzes?" Ayame asks.

"No. Pop _tests._"

"Well, we'll worry and stress about that later," Kagome smiles, waving the matter aside. "For now, let's just have some fun!"

&&&

We all play some beach volleyball for a while, but (frustrated) we give up because of the winds. The teachers can't play with us the entire time because of the fact that… well, they're our professors. And we're not supposed to be friends at school, even when we're not _at_ the school, if that makes sense at all.

Then there's tag.

Rin's "it" first but she's fast- though not as fast as Ayame- and catches me, then Kagome. She doesn't even bother trying to catch Ayame after ten minutes of unsuccessfully chasing her.

Everything's really great and we're all having so much fun. That's when I see Koharu. I wave her over. "Hey, Koharu!" I call, "Want to join us? It's really fun!"

Kagome and Rin's laughter dies down effectively but Ayame doesn't notice. What's wrong with those two? Sesshomaru looks over from his card game with the other guys when he hears her name.

"Sure!" she says, grinning. She looks really nice, I have to admit. "So, what are you all doing?"

"Running, laughing, screaming- the usual," Ayame states. Her red tails are messy but still stylish. "It may seem uncivilized, but this is an awesome break from all those exams. Yuck!"

Koharu's smile breaks a tiny bit and I wonder why. But then she just shrugs merrily and makes her way to Inuyasha and the others. Kagome and Rin don't make any motion to greet her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," says Kagome.

"Everything," says Rin.

"What?" I ask, confused. They just glance at each other, blinking before turning back to me.

"It's just that… well, Koharu… I think she's been hitting on Sesshy," Rin says.

Ayame looks up. "What? What made you think that? Koharu is _so_ nice! Why the heck would she hit on Sesshomaru when it's obvious you like him already? That's a really weird assumption." Ayame defends Koharu and even though I feel the urge to do the same, to tell Kagome and Rin that they're getting paranoid, I can't help but think that this isn't just some stupid jealousy issue: they look seriously upset.

Kagome didn't say anything, but when her gaze flits over to Inuyasha, her warm, brown eyes look hesitant and fierce at the same time. And I've known Kagome for such a long time that I know there's more to the story then she's letting on. Why won't she tell me? What happened to telling all our secrets to one another? This makes me a tiny bit angry. If there's something wrong, she should know that she can tell me.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" I ask, looking straight into her eyes.

And then she gives me an answer that breaks my heart: "I can't tell you."

"_I can't tell you." _

She… she can't tell me? After all these years of friendship? Even Ayame looks shocked. Kagome stands up and begins to walk away, her head down. Rin follows. And I just sit there, with Ayame, wondering how our companionship that seemed so real now seems so superficial.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"Kags, wait up! Hey, c'mon Kagome- I'm trying to catch up with you!"

I turn around. "Rin?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. I thought you might need a friend to talk to. About Koharu. I mean, I hope you won't get angry at me like Ayame did, but I don't think she likes me much. At first, she seemed to perfect and friendly, you know? I really liked her, and hoped we could become friends. But then… I don't know what happened but I swear it was like she hated us all or something when she began flirting with Sesshomaru. It's all really strange."

I pause. "Rin, there's something I want to tell you and the others- something I hate keeping to myself. But I don't know if you'll believe me. I mean, I trust all of you. I love all of you. But sometimes, we doubt each other and believe what we want to. So can I tell you? Just you? And when I think the time is right, then I'll tell Sango and Ayame. Promise it'll be a secret?"

"We're like sisters, Kagome," Rin says. "I promise. Swear. Whatever. Cross my heart, needle in my eye, and all that." She holds out her pinkie, and I cross mine with hers.

"Alright, then," I heave out. "Remember that day… of the carnival? When I went to the bathroom and Koharu came after me? Well she told me she had dibs on Inuyasha, and well… threatened me. And behind his back, she bitches at me and I don't know what to do because I know Inuyasha cares about her. I wondered if maybe Koharu _is_ actually a good person but just feels intimidated by my affection for Inuyasha."

We exchange glances. "Not likely," we chorus. Then Rin sighs.

"Oh, Kagome. I can't believe this has happened to you. It doesn't matter though. We're in this together."

"I miss having Sango and Ayame on our team, too," I whisper.

"They'll come. I know they will. We've been BFF's since the beginning of time and not even beautiful Koharu can change that," Rin assures me, holding my hand tightly. "We have to give them some time to figure things out. But I'm also scared for them. By the time they realize Koharu is much more persevering than they gave her credit for, they might get hurt. She might use Koga and Miroku, maybe even Sesshy and Inuyasha. We can't tell them now, because I don't want them to think we're jealousy-powered teens who are possessive about the people they care about but when the time's right, everything will fit together, okay?"

I smile at Rin. Her kind eyes and familiar face. "You're right. For now, we're the only ones who should know about Koharu's two faced personality." But even so, I feel better, knowing at least one person understands me. We look to Inuyasha who is laughing with Koharu, and Sesshomaru who just simply smiles and plays along. They'll find out soon.

By the time the sun sets and it's time to go back to our hotel, Rin and I are tuckered out. We sit next to each other on the bus because when we say hi to Ayame and Sango, they answer halfheartedly. Heads leaning against each other, Rin and I fall asleep.

&&&

In our room, there's not much conversation. Ayame watches television, Rin reads a book, Sango reviews some biology notes, and I dry my hair because I've gotten out of the shower. Then I brush my teeth, uncomfortable with the silence.

"So, Sango, excited for tomorrow?" Rin asks suddenly, breaking the quietness. "I mean, I know Miroku's extremely excited."

"Yeah, it's going to be great," Sango says. But her voice isn't very enthusiastic at all.

Ayame doesn't even take her eyes off the TV screen.

The four of us have always seemed (and have been) like a puzzle, fitting together perfectly. Now for the first time in my life, it feels like we're four very separate pieces that don't belong in the same picture.

* * *

AN: This chapter's probably not as intriguing as the others, but that was the purpose. This chappie shows the changes that Koharu is bringing into our girls' lives. Next chapter: **Sakura Blossoms of Change**

(PS: I've been doing some hardcore editing on the previous chapters ;) I'm trying to make the format for every chapter similar so it doesn't seem all jumpy and out of synch)


	20. Chapter 20: Sakura Blossoms of Change

**LunaP: **I like Inuyasha better in his hanyou form, too, but it didn't work with my storyline for this fanfic. You can check out my other long fanfic if you want :) In that one (the Dangerous State of Bliss), Yasha has his silver hair and gold eyes. It's still in progress though.

**sam: **Hi, and for the song (ch. 7), it's Bimbo by Lambretta… lol it was written in the chapter, but anyway :P

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty: Sakura Blossoms of Change**

**Disclaimer: NOPE**

Silence has always made Ayame and Rin uncomfortable. But even though this was true, Ayame didn't try to start conversations that morning. Rin knew she didn't want to talk, so she didn't say anything to her either. Kagome chatted idly with Rin here and there, and made some weather comments to Sango but Sango replied straightforwardly. When Kagome tried asking Ayame what she wanted for breakfast, Ayame had simply shrugged. "I don't know. An apple, I guess."

By the time they had got to the bus, Kagome was on the verge of screaming. When was the last time they were fighting (silently) like this? It nearly drove her crazy. "Ugh, this island is a bad influence on me after all," she muttered. Ayame actually cracked a smile at that.

But the sun was shining brightly, and that always did good things to Kagome's mood. She was laughing in no time and Rin joined her. On the bus, they started singing to So Good from the Bratz show they used to watch as children. Then, just for song, they also added in Bimbo, just for the old time's sake. Kikyo seemed to remember, and hissed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, not noticing how it smacked into Yura's face.

Meanwhile, Sango was looking out the window. "Do you think Koharu'll be there? At Kameyama Koen Park?"

"Probably," Ayame said. "Why?"

"I don't know… but I was just thinking… everything started to change for the worse since Koharu entered the picture. Not that I don't like her or anything."

Ayame seemed surprised. "What do you mean? Didn't Inuyasha and Kagome just get together? That's not a bad thing, right?"

"Actually, it wasn't official. I think they're afraid of commitment. Anyway, besides that. Haven't you noticed?"

"Look," she sighed. "I love Kags and Rin, but it just seems to me that they don't really want to give Koharu a chance because first, she's older than us and more experienced, and two, because she shared a connection with the guys that _we_ don't have because she's known them longer and grew up with them. I think we should get to know her because who knows? Maybe she'll end up being one of our close friends later on."

Sango nodded slowly. "I get what you're saying, Ayame. But Kagome's one of the friendliest people I know. She wouldn't hold a grudge against Koharu because she felt insecure, would she? Maybe we should hear her side of the story."

"Why-"

The bus skid to a stop, and everyone fell forward in their seats, their heads bumping into the seats in front of them.

"We're here," Koga announced.

* * *

&&&

"Oh," Kagome breathed. "It's beautiful!"

Inuyasha walked alongside her, grinning. "They're just trees, Kagome."

"Trees that are in bloom," she corrected. "Inuyasha, aren't they gorgeous? I really wish I had remembered to bring a camera."

His smirk grew as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and brought out a silver Sony camera. "Ooh, look what I've got- a camera! I wonder what I should do with it?"

Kagome went up on her tippy toes and tried to grab it away from him. But Inuyasha was still a lot taller as he held it up high so she couldn't reach it. "Inuyasha, c'mon, I want to take some pictures!"

"Shorty," he taunted.

She pouted. "I am not! You're just tall_er_. Inuyasha, if you don't give it here, I'm going to have to force it away from you."

Inuyasha laughed. "And how, exactly, are you going to do that, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome grinned and threw him to the ground, tickling him. Inuyasha was caught completely off guard as he tried to defend himself.

"Kagome _*laugh*_ I'm going to _*laugh*_ get you _*laugh*_ for this! _*laugh* _Kagome! _*laugh*_ Stop it! _*laugh*_" He hissed with laughter and finally managed to roll from under her and sat on Kagome's back, forcing her to kiss the ground. "Okay, now that you're at my mercy, I'm not going to get up unless you apologize."

"No," her muffled voice let out.

"No? Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable down there."

"Here's the deal-"

Inuyasha chuckled at her antics. "I'm not going to make a deal with the devil. Forget it."

Kagome paused. "I think you're going to like it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Okay fine, continue."

"If you get off me, I'll become your sex slave for a whole day."

This shocked Inuyasha and he flew off her in utter surprise. Kagome snickered and got up. "Haha, you fell for it!"

Inuyasha growled, then composed himself and let a smile grace his lips. "But a deal's a deal. Till tomorrow, you are officially my little sex toy."

Now it was Kagome's time to be in shock. "_What? _It was just a joke!" she protested weakly.

"Ah, but since I held up my end to the bargain, you hold up yours."

"If you touch me, I'll yell RAPE and then you'll get arrested for sexual abuse."

He snorted. "Yeah, right." Inuyasha pushed her back against a tree and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape. Kagome blinked when she felt his breath against her shoulders and immediately flushed tomato red. "I don't think you'll be able to make out one clear word because you seem way too hypnotized by me. Isn't that right?"

She mumbled something out. Inuyasha lifted his head.

"What?"

"I said, shut up and kiss me."

Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome, Kagome. So impatient. What makes you think I'm going to kiss you at all?"

Kagome yipped in annoyance and pulled him down so that their lips could meet. And as both their eyes drifted closed in bliss, Inuyasha knew it would be a lie if he said he wasn't hypnotized by her, too. When he subconsciously felt her put her arms around his neck, Inuyasha wondered whether it was alright to be kissing her like this… she was so young, after all, and so innocent, so pure. Whereas he was an adult, she was still only a teenager.

But even so, she was beautiful, smart, quick, and just _everything._ How could he have fallen in love with someone like her?

Kagome pulled away and cocked her head to the side. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, sounding breathless.

He smiled gently at her. "Just trying to remember when it was exactly I realized I loved you. Hmm. Probably since the moment you tried to convince me there was glass in your hand."

"That soon?"

"Actually, I don't know. I guess it was a gradual thing."

"I like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's sweet that you grew to love me. But wait- where are the others again?"

* * *

&&&

"But Rin-"

"Yes, Sesshy?"

"Isn't it rude to spy on two people who are on a date?"

Rin made puppy eyes at him. "But Sesshomaru, what if they suddenly drown in the Sakura petals?" Then she crept forward to get a better look at them from behind the cluster of trunks.

Sesshomaru stared, confused. "That doesn't make sense," he said to himself. Shaking his head, he followed her, and winced when his forehead bumped into a branch. He was too tall.

Rin looked back and giggled. "You're so cute, Sesshy!" she bounced, placing a light kiss on his nose before turning back to Sango and Miroku, who were oblivious to their spectators.

He froze at the contact and remained still for a few seconds. Then he thawed and walked to her side, being careful to duck this time.

* * *

&&&

"Miroku…" she gaped.

"What is it, my lovely Sango?"

"You… you're wearing a _tux._"

Miroku looked puzzled. "Do you not like it?"

Sango laughed. "Miroku, that's ridiculous! It's almost Christmas and you're wearing a tuxedo? I mean, if this was a dinner, I would understand, but we're taking a walk in the park!" Even as she says this in a reprimanding manner, Sango's eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Well, Koga and Inuyasha _did_ tell me it was stupid… but I just figured they were jealous. And then Sesshomaru told them not to me cruel to me, that I couldn't help being born this way. I thought they were joking around," he sniffled.

She raised her eyebrows at his ranting. "Anyhow, take it off."

He grinned. "Sango, I understand your eagerness, but we are not ready… maybe when you're a bit older-"

"I didn't mean it like that, moron!"

He frowned. "I am your professor!"

"Not outside of school, remember?"

"Ah, yes. That's right." He took off the jacket of his tux and tied it around his waist, revealing his white button down with two buttons undone. Sango looked away, slightly embarrassed but trying to seem nonchalant. "Say, Sango… do you have any chocolate on you?"

* * *

&&&

"UGH, those _IDIOTS!_" Koga roared. "They went off with their little sweethearts leaving me with all the students! Damnit!"

Koga tried to organize all the students, directing them to different parts of the Park, and then trying to supervise all of them. For the most part, Ayame helped as much as she could.

"I can't believe they all ran away," Ayame sighed. "Even Sesshomaru. Rin must be too convincing for her own good."

"How come I get the dirty work? It's not like _I_ wouldn't like to enjoy this beautiful day with a girl. Seriously! I mean, I already knew that Miroku was having his date with Sango, but the rest don't have an excuse. What if that maniac who almost hurt Kagome is lurking around in these trees? We can't risk for anyone to be in danger because this is a _class_ trip! Parents could sue us and then I'd lose my job, and-"

"Koga-"

"-my brothers would be so disappointed. Not only that, but Kaedae is a really good boss, too. I once had this coach who was so dead mean and bitchy that it wasn't even funny. Her name was Yukie or something, and then there was this one boss when I worked at WacDonalds as a teenager named Nabiki who literally worshipped money and would rip me off every day and not pay the agreed amount on my paydays. But if I get fired, it wouldn't really be her fault because the board would probably make sure I go somewhere else and Kaedae wouldn't be able to do anything-"

"Koga!" she tried again.

"-and what if a get a snobby boss? Someone like Kikyo who has a killer attitude-"

"KOGA!!"

He stopped talking. "What?" he asked, as if it were the first time he heard her.

"You were rambling like a dying man," Ayame explained. "It was kind of getting on my nerves."

"Oh. Sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. I've been pretty stressed lately, too. Kagome, Rin, Sango, and I aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"Really? Why?"

"Koharu, apparently. They don't seem too fond of her."

Koga sucked in a breath. "Ayame, actually, about her… there's something I think I should tell you-"

"AHH! A snake!! Someone, help me- I'm going to die! Somebody! _WAHHH!!!!_ I'm too young and important to pass away already!"

He exhaled heavily.

"Kikyo," he and Ayame said in unison. "Time to get back to work."

* * *

&&&

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

They were both lying on their backs in a grassy meadow surrounded by Sakura trees, arms behind their heads, looking up at the blue sky.

"You remember that day you were in an extremely unpleasant mood and, well, slapped me?"

He winced. "I try not to, and thanks for making me remember again, but technically yes. What about it?"

Kagome chose her words carefully. "I'm not mad at you or anything like that, but I want to know what got you so worked up like that?"

Silence…

Finally, he answered, "I found a letter in my house from my parents… something they wrote before the 'accident.' You see, they used to own this huge business before Sesshomaru decided he wouldn't be able to handle it and shut it down. But in the letter, my father wrote that there was this man who has always been dangerous and to look out for him in case anything happened to them. His name is Naraku."

Kagome's blood chilled and she was only able to stare at him. That name… he knows it.

"Sesshomaru looked him up, of course," he continued. "I was upset because he was alive and in Tokyo. Don't tell anyone this… but I think he's responsible for my parents' death. So I tried to find a way to contact him but I couldn't find anything. But I was able to discover that the last place he had been seen was at Shikon High's track meet last year as a hot dog seller. He knows where Sesshomaru and I are and he might be after us, too."

Kagome wanted to tell him so bad, but Naraku's threat left her quiet. That's when she realized… she _knew_ Naraku knew where Inuyasha was, probably at this exact moment even! And she didn't want him to get hurt! She didn't want him to die. "Inuyasha. We have to go back to Tokyo."

He blinked. "What?"

"Right now! We have to leave now and go back to Shikon!"

"Kagome, what's this about? Just because he was at the track meet doesn't necessarily mean he's actually out to get me."

"Inuyasha. Trust me, we have to go back as soon as possible."

He didn't budge. He wasn't going to unless he had an explanation. Kagome thought up an excuse. She had to lie.

"I'm… scared, Inuyasha. I didn't want to make you worry, and I may just be paranoid, but... I'm really scared," she whispered.

He blinked. "Of what? I'll protect you."

"That man. Who kidnapped me. He hasn't been able to leave me mind and I can't get any sleep. I think I'll feel better once I'm back in my house."

Inuyasha sat up and hugged her. "Oh, Kagome," he whispered. "It's okay. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you."

_But what about you, Inuyasha? How will _I_ make sure _you're_ safe?_ she thought.

* * *

&&&

"Sango, there's a-"

"Oomph!"

"-tree root," Miroku finished dryly. He didn't have quick reflexes like the others did and wasn't able to catch her in time. He did, though, help her up. But he pulled too hard and she collided with his chest. Slowly, Miroku put his hands around her waist and steadied her. Sango looked up, bewildered. Maybe this 'date' was getting romantic after all?

But then she heard a rustle and screamed.

&&&

* * *

"Sesshomaru, be quiet!" Rin whispered. "Oh no! They're heading this way! Run for it-!"

"Ugh! Rin! Sesshomaru !" Sango hollered. "You scared me half to death! What are you doing here?!"

Rin gulped. "Erm… Sesshy lost his contacts?"

* * *

&&&

"Koga!"

He turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and opened his mouth to tell him how pissed he was.

"INUYASHA, you are _so_ dead! Why the hell did you leave me here? I was-"

"We're going back home. _Now_."

* * *

AN: Yay :) Hope you liked!

(PS: To my lovely reviewers: since you all deserve a special thank you for your constant support, I will be writing a THANK YOU PAGE at the very end of this story just for you guys. It's the least I could do ^^ You know who u r ;])

Love,

Nyony's Echo


	21. Chapter 21: Our Time Starts Now

Thank you to everyone who reviewed =] Again, you guys are AWESOME- love u so much ^^

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty One: Our Time Starts Now**

**Disclaimer: (*Nyony shakes head*) "I do not own Inuyasha nor the song Jump then Fall. **However,I DO own KOHARU. Well, her personality, anyway."

Kagome's POV

"What?!" Koga asks.

Inuyasha grits his teeth. "We're going back to home," he says slowly, as if Koga's too dense to get it. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

Koga clears his throat. "Okay, Inuyasha, you _are_ aware that we're not done with our trip, yes? So, hypothetically speaking, wouldn't you say it's stupid to arrange an airplane trip for about fifty students when we already paid for another day?"

"I get the point, smartass, but whatever. Just get new tickets."

Ayame comes up to us. "Wait, what's going on you guys?"

"Inuyasha here is feeling a bit home sick-"

"Look, Kagome doesn't feel too well, alright?"

Ayame looks to me with a slight frown on her face, as if debating whether I was lying or not. "So… you want to go back to Shikon High, Kagome?" Then she walks through some trees and Inuyasha, Koga, and I follow, confused. Is Ayame walking away from me? Then, we reach the place we started. She sticks her thumb out to the road, like a hitchhiker.

"What are you doing, Ayame?" I inquire.

"We need to get you a ticket, don't we?"

I nod happily. And I know Ayame and I are supposed to be angry at each other but when she opens her arms for me, I run into them and hug her tightly. Ayame's red waves tickle my nose and I laugh with relief. It just feels so good to be able to hug her again. Ayame has a certain confidence, a sureness, that makes me feel safe in a way that only she can. "I'm sorry, Ayame," I whisper. "I'm sorry."

Her shoulders heave, so I can tell she's sighing. "It's okay, Kagome, it's okay. C'mon- let's get you home, 'kay?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Oh, and Ayame?"

She releases me from her bear hug. Her sparkling emerald irises look into my brown ones. "Uh huh?"

"You really _are_ amazing."

For a second, when she doesn't say anything, I worry that she'll just brush me off. But then, her face lights up into a grin.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Once, we've gotten a taxi to stop for us, we all slide in.

I sit in the back seat with Inuyasha and Ayame while Koga sits at the front with the taxi driver. Actually, I don't think he's supposed to, but Koga insisted that we couldn't all squish into the back. I'm by the window, watching all the cheerful people walking down the streets. Shikoku Island is such a gorgeous place!

From the corner of my eye, I see Koga flip open his cell phone.

"Hey, Sess… Yeah, we're all alive… about that, we're um, on a taxi… Oh, to the airport… well, 'cuz Kagome said she'd feel safer if we were all in the security of the school building… No, I still have to figure that out, you ass…"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey!" Koga continues, protesting to Sesshomaru through the phone. "Just because you're older than me doesn't make you smarter… Shut up asshole."

Ayame reaches over and smacks him on the arm, scowling. Koga winks.

"We're almost there, so I have to go now."

I hear Sesshomaru snap something back.

"Okay, I love you, too," Koga laughs. "Oh, and by the way? All the students are waiting for a teacher by the restrooms on the east side." He closes the phone with a content smile on his lips. "Ah… revenge is sweet."

* * *

&&&

This trip has been really great, even if just for a few days. Sure, I met Koharu and got directly threatened by the world's most dangerous drag queen, but on the bright side, I got my first kiss from Inuyasha.

Which leads me to what he told me about Naraku.

I have to admit, being seen at a track meet as a hot dog seller wasn't as excitingly scary as I had expected. I mean, I was totally prepared for: "…that's when I realized he's the one who was responsible for that murder a couple of months ago" so when I got "…he was selling hot dogs at our track meet" I was kind of disappointed.

The taxi skids to an abrupt halt and we all quickly get out, after paying the fee, we file into the airport. I start to go with Koga and Inuyasha to the counter but Koga shakes his head.

"You just wait and sit over there with Ayame. We'll handle this."

"Oh. Okay, then."

When I sit next to Ayame, she looks up. "Hey, Kags."

I laugh. "Hey, Aya."

"Um, I'm sorry that I got so huffy over Koharu. I mean, it's not like she's our best friend or anything, but she was just so nice I felt like defending her. She could never replace you, Rin, or Sango though. I swear."

"I believe you. And to be honest, I wasn't being very open with you and Sango either even though we're BFF's for life. But I didn't want you to be upset."

She cocks her head to the right. "What do you mean?" she asks, puzzled.

I take a deep breath. "Promise you won't be angry?" I say.

Ayame bites her lower lip, but then nods a bit stiffly. "Yup, I promise. Now go on."

"Koharu… she's not as… *cough* _nice_ to me and Rin as she seems…" Then I tell her everything. And I mean _EVERYTHING._ Even the part about what Naraku told me when we were in the Relaxing Room or whatever. I figured that if I kept it to myself any longer, Ayame would be hurt more when she eventually found out.

I talk in a fast manner, being sure that no one's listening to my story. When I finish, Ayame looks stunned, hands still on her lap.

I really, really hope we're not going fight again when we just made up. But when she speaks, her voice is a bit shaky. "Kagome, I know that I know _you._ And I also know you wouldn't lie about anything this serious, but I just have to ask: are you telling the truth?"

"Look, Ayame, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it just didn't seem like there was a good opportunity to. I didn't even tell Rin everything I told you just now. But yes, I being very clear about all this."

She starts to talk again. But then she pauses. "I'm not angry, by the way. This is too serious to be angry with you. Besides, I promised, and I've been a bad friend by sticking up for someone I just met this month over someone I've been close with since I was young enough to paint with my hands-"

"Ayame, you still do that," I remind her.

"Yeah, but that's not important. Did you tell Inuyasha?"

I sigh. "No. I mean, remember what you just said? About it being right to be on my side since we've been friends way longer? Well, the same thing applies with Koharu and Inuyasha. They've been pals since high school, and Inuyasha just met me this year."

She frowns. "But he _loves_ you-"

"How do we know he doesn't love Koharu, too?" I ask, suddenly tired.

"Good point… Kagome, I feel so guilty that you handled this all on your own until now. I'm forever on team Kags, got it? We're in it TOGETHER _FOR_EVER, must I remind you?"

We clasp hands.

You know, even if we _are_ two difference puzzle pieces that don't fit together, who cares? We'll just make a new picture, a better one, too.

But it feels like a big weight has been lifted off my heart. Now, all we have to do is inform Sango and Rin, and then all my worries will be over. Well, not _all_ my worries, but one of them at least.

Koga and Inuyasha return.

With two tickets.

Two??

I thought we were all going back.

As if reading my mind, Koga says, "The parents did pay for their child's trip so we can't exactly jut cancel. As professors, we have to comply with our duty as the students' chaperones. But we are sending Inuyasha with you so you guys can, um, have 'fun' until we return which is in five days. Well, actually four, by the time you're back in Tokyo."

Inuyasha's arm circles my waist. "Isn't that great? Several days to do whatever I want with my little sex slave."

Ayame and Koga blink. "What?"

I wave my hands frantically. "Nothing, nothing. Inuyasha's just joking. Aren't you, Yash?"

"Oh, yes. Ha ha ha."

I roll my eyes.

"Anyways," Koga interrupts, "I managed to snag you the last two seats in the closest departing airplane which leaves in one and a half hours. I'm going with Ayame right now to your hotel room so we can get your stuff for you guys. We'll be back."

Then Koga drags my friend out with him.

Hmm. I have a bit of time. What to do? Then I grin.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

He sits down in Ayame's seat. "Yeah?"

"Let's have a thumb war!"

* * *

&&&

By the time Aya and Koga are back, Inuyasha and I had finished nine rounds of thumb war. Turns out, he's really good. As good as me, if not more, and that's something because I'm something of a thumb war champion. He beat me five times, and I beat him four.

"WHAT are you two doing??" Koga demands.

I beam, "thumb war!"

Ayame groans, shaking her head. "Not this again. Whatever, here's your things, Kagome. You have a safe flight, okay? We'll call you every night. And take lots of pictures for you. See in four days, Kagome!"

After the hugs, Inuyasha and I get ready to board our plane.

Finally, when I'm snuggled in the window seat (again) I feel something hard on my left hip. I reach inside my pocket. My cell phone! I let out a frustrated growl.

"What's up?" Inuyasha wants to know when he hears my noise.

"I could've just taken a picture of the Sakura trees with my camera!"

He blinks. "You're still on that? Man, you are insanely stubborn. Like with your exams."

"You don't need to keep reminding me."

"I know. But it's fun."

"Meanie."

"Wench."

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

I open my out to come back with a worse insult, but then he leans in and brushes his lips against mine.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way," he whispers. "Duh."

I giggle. Then I bring out my cell and snap a picture of him. The flash catches him off guard.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Because you're too cute to pass up."

He puts his chin in his palm. "Is that right?"

Instead of answering, I take another picture. He scowls.

"Stop that."

*Click*

"Kagome, that's getting annoying."

"Ooh, an angry face." *Click*

"Kags, can you-"

*Click*

*Clickety click* *Click*

He then smirks. "What about you? Hmm? You're too cute, too." He steals my cell phone.

"Hey!" I protest.

*Click*

"Inuyasha, stop that!" I command.

*Click*

"Inuyasha, I'm getting angry now!"

*Click* "Ooh, an angry face," he mocks, using my previous line.

Sighing, I purse my lips. "How about you take a picture of both of us?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea."

We put our heads together, and then he clicks away.

We make different faces for five minutes before there's no more room in my cell phone for anymore photos. We have to stop, anyway, because a flight attendant asks us to please stop using my cell.

But the pictures are hilarious.

There's a collection of Inuyasha shots and then a series of me. Us annoyed, us angry, us frustrated.

But the ones we're together are the ultimate best.

There's one where we're cross-eyed and sticking our tongues out, one where we're glaring at the camera, one where Inuyasha pinching my nose (so I couldn't breathe), one with me pushing him out of the way so his face is cut off, and the last one isn't a funny one, but it's the sweetest and makes me smile by just looking at it.

It's the one where Inuyasha's kissing me on the cheek, and I have one arm around his neck (since the other was holding the camera).

"I like that one," Inuyasha grins.

I lean my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

"Excuse me?" a high voice jumps in. "It's time for a meal now. What would you two like to eat, hrm?"

The attendant has short, spiky, brown hair and a wide smile. But she only looks at Inuyasha and I frown.

"Let's see… anything that Kagome is having. What do you wants, Kags?"

"Vegetarian pizza!"

The girl writes it down quickly. "Any drinks, hrm?"

"Coke," Inuyasha says.

"Root beer."

He turns his head to me. "Kagome, you're having _root beer_?"

"Yup!"

The attendant smiles really big at Inuyasha and waltzes away.

"Looks like she likes you a lot," I note.

"Well, I _am_ stunning, Kagome."

I stick my tongue out. "Suck it, Inuyasha," I retort.

He cocks his eyebrows. "You want me to suck your tongue?" he asks, faking horror.

"Wha-? No! NO, NO, NO! That's not what I meant-"

Inuyasha laughs and kisses me once, fast. "I was just kidding. Don't take things so seriously… gosh. Why are there so many vegetables on this pizza?!"

The attendant is back with our food. Well, that was fast.

"Oh, I don't know, because, it's called _vegetarian _pizza?"

"Ease off the sarcasm, Kags," he scolds. "Thank you," he says to the girl who nearly faints.

"Hrm… I mean, you're very welcome!" she stammers. "Anything else, hrm?"

"Uh, no thank you," I interrupt.

When she dances off again, Inuyasha turns to me with an amused look. "Jealous, Kagome?"

I snort, "Of course not! I just don't like how she keeps saying 'hrm' in every sentence. That's all."

"If you say so. Shit, this pizza looks freaking _healthy_ and it's _pizza!_ God, how do you eat this stuff?"

"That's what Ayame says, too. But it's really good once you get used to the mushrooms, tomatoes, and peppers. Really."

"Sure." He takes a bite. "I guess it's okay," he admits grudgingly. "I can't believe I'm eating vegetarian pizza," he grumbles. "I'm going too soft. I shouldn't have said I was taking whatever you were; I put too much trust in you."

"How is eating veggie pizza going soft?" I demand.

"Vegetables make you weak. I can only eat meat."

"Shows what you know. And you call yourself a professor?"

He shrugs and continues eating. I put on my headphones- provided by airplane service- and smile at the song: it's Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_  
_We're on the phone and without a warning_  
_I realize your laugh is the best sound_  
_I have ever heard _

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you _

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid to_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Be there, never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_So I'm a stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
_You got the keys to me_  
_I love each freckle on your face, oh_  
_I've never been so wrapped up, honey_  
_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over_  
_And all I can say is come closer_  
_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_  
_Cause Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid to_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Be there, never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_So I'm a stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_  
_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_  
_And people say things that bring you to your knees_  
_I'll catch you_  
_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_  
_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid, please_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Be there, never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_So I'm a stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall baby_  
_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, I shine_  
_And every time you're here_  
_Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_  
_You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

Well, isn't that rather appropriate?

My lids close slowly as I fall into a deep slumber.

Just before I go under, I hear Inuyasha's voice.

"Our time starts now," he says, happy that we get some time to ourselves. I'm able to detect the smile in his voice.

Grinning, I entwine our fingers.

* * *

AN: How about that- no cliffhanger!

Anyhow, I hope you liked it! I decided Kagome and Inuyasha needed some fluffy time because they _are_ the main couple ^_^ M'ua ha ha ha!!! I luv fluff :)


	22. Chapter 22: Kagome's Hectic 4 Days

Oh gosh… 200 reviews… I think I'm going to cry with happiness :') Thank you everyone! I was actually supposed to update my other story this week but two-hundred reviews is such a big accomplishment for me! This just proves the more you review, the faster I update!!

I'm publishing a one-shot in honor of all you wonderful people, but that one's taking longer than I thought, so in the mean time, please read/review the _other_ one-shot I published out of inspiration!! It's called "Insecure." ;)

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Kagome's Hectic Four Days **(yeah, this chappie is an InuKag tribute so I apologize because I was supposed to put other pairings but I'll do that in the next one! I promise!)

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No? I thought so **

DAY ONE

Kagome shook her head. "No way."

"Why the heck not?"

"That _thing_ is HUGE. There's no way I'm going anywhere near that. And you can't make me!" She crossed her arms with a stubborn look upon her face. Inuyasha supposed she meant to be scary. Too bad her expression made him laugh instead of flinch.

"I can so," he argued. "I am much stronger than you so there's no doubt in my mind that I can make you go on that roller coaster with me."

Her face paled. "You wouldn't."

He shrugged. "I'll drag you if I have to."

"But why can't you just go alone?"

"Because," he reasoned, "that ride is a two-seater. What if a get stuck with someone with a weak stomach and he pukes all over me? Or what about some obsessive teenager who'll latch on to be like a life line?"

"Well, _I _have a weak stomach, so I could puke on you, too."

Inuyasha clucked his tongue. "Yes, but you've done so before. I think I can handle _your_ vomit."

Kagome made a face. "How romantic."

"Isn't it?" he said in a bored voice. "So c'mon- let's get in line."

She sighed as he grabbed her hand and began hauling her towards the biggest roller coaster in the entire amusement park.

_I cannot believe I agreed to come here when I'm perfectly aware of my fear of heights,_ she thought. _Love is blind, I guess. But also very lethal in my case._

The ticket woman stops them. "How old are you miss?" she asked. She was fairly tall with dark hair pulled up neatly into a bun. _She looks classier than anyone I've seen here so far, with her sharp eagle-like eyes, _Kagome thought.

"I'm, um, fifteen actually." The woman scrutinized her uncomfortably for a moment, then nodded and opened the gate so she and Inuyasha could pass.

When Kagome's seat belt has been buckled she heard a voice through some speakers saying, _"Thank you for boarding The Spider Drop and please enjoy your ride."_

"Spider Drop?" she asked skeptically. "That's a stupid name." When they started to move, however, she clamped her eyes shut and gripped onto the handle.

"Woah, relax, Kagome. You look like you're about to die!"

"I _am_ about to die!" she squeaked.

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. So does this make me suicidal?"

Kagome sneaked a peak in agitation. "You're _REALLY_ asking for it, aren't you?"

Inuyasha saw the raw fear in her eyes and smiled softly. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be so afraid."

She took a deep breath and hesitantly returned the smile. "It's not that much your fault… I mean, it is technically speaking, but I'd have to face my… phobia sometime in my life, right?"

"Aww Kagome, listen to yourself. You sound so… grownup."

She smacked his arm. "Shut up. You're not _that_ much older than me."

"Of course not," he agreed. "But I'm still older. So hah!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Very mature."

"Yes, I know I am. So anyways, what're we going to do after this while the others are away?"

"That's easy!" she scoffed. "You can come to my house again, and we'll have fun!"

He smirked. "Fun, as in…?"

"You pervert- Miroku is starting to rub off on you- AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome cut off her own sentence because of the roller coaster which- unfortunately for her- had begun to drop. She grasped Inuyasha's left hand so tightly the blood didn't seem to be circulating anymore.

He winced slightly at her death grip, but mustered as much energy as possible into gently squeezing back. This seemed to relax her a bit.

But then the turns came.

Yup, full 360 degrees loops.

"I'm going to fall off!" Kagome told him. "So you better hold on tightly!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelled over the wind. "I'm holding on!"

"Inuyasha, if I die, you can have all my stuffed animals!"

He mentally shook his head. Now she was just rambling. "I don't want them!" he replied.

"No, I think you'll like Mr. Snuggles! He's snuggly!"

* * *

&&&

DAY TWO

"Hey, Kago-"

"How'd you get this number?" she demanded on the other line. "Are you a stalker? 'Cause I can all the police. I'm not afraid to, you know!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome was so weird sometimes. "Go ahead and accuse your boyfriend of stalking you. I'm interested to hear what they'll say."

He heard to exhale. "Oh, it's just you, Inuyasha."

His eyebrow ticked. "_Just_ me? Well, that's not very nice. Who were you expecting, Brad Pitt?"

"Nah, just my crazy ex Tsubasa who I broke up with in middle school but is a possible stalker since he's still completely hung up on me and won't give it a rest because no other girl his age with a sane mind will take him, which is understandable since he is the stalker type and creeps everyone out."

Inuyasha blinked. Then scowled. "Kagome," he warned.

"Why are you using that tone?"

"What tone?"

"You know: the one you always use when you say my name 'cause you're annoyed with me. Did you know I'm really into bunnies?"

He was getting worried now. "Kagome, you're not high, are you?"

"Hardy har har!"

"Oh my God, you are. How on earth did you get your hands on alcohol… never mind that. Is anyone home with you? Because if you're there alone, I have to make sure you don't do anything… out of the ordinary while I get there."

She laughed again. "Aw, you don't have to worry, Inuyasha! I'm not alone! I'm with my good friend, coffee!"

"I should've known… only _you_ can get so drunk on a regular drink!"

_DINGGG---- DONGGG----_

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "Oh, Inuyasha! Your Kagome's boyfriend slash teacher, right?"

For once, he didn't correct her. "Hi, Mrs. Higurashi."

"It's very good to see you again, dear. Souta, come here and get our guest something to drink! What would you like, Inuyasha?"

"Uh, actually-"

"He'd like coke!" she yelled to 'Souta.' The lady turned to Inuyasha again. "Would you like ice with that?"

"Well-"

"Don't forget the ice, Souta, dear!" she called again. There was silence. "Souta, are you listening to-"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Um, Mrs. Higurashi… wouldn't Souta be at school?"

She blinked. "You are absolutely right. What was I thinking? Let me get that drink myself."

He smiled dryly. "That's very kind of you, but-"

"What's _he_ doing here again? Isn't he Kagome's little professor? Hello. But aren't you supposed to be teaching?" And thus, Kagome's grandfather had entered the conversation.

"I bet he's here to see Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I'm here to see her."

"She's too young to have children!" Kagome's grandfather argued. "Wait till she's eighteen, at least! And even then, use protection-"

"Actually, I think they should wait until Kagome's settled in university before they 'get together.'"

The old man shook his head. "But then she'll be too absorbed in her studies for anything like that!"

And they began arguing.

Poor Inuyasha was still standing on the porch with his face flaming red.

"… university!"

"Eighteen!"

"University!" the mother countered. "And the decision is final!" Then, she slammed the door.

The young professor reeled back, trying to comprehend what just happened. All he was doing was see if Kagome was free (which she obviously was, with no school for the next few days).

Then the door opened again. "I'm going to see if Inuyasha is free, okay, mama? So see you- Oomph!" Kagome came out and bumped right into Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Well…"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Oh, that's right! He came here five minutes ago looking for you. Why didn't you come in, Inuyasha?"

"It's a long story…"

"So, do you want to watch a movie at our house?" Kagome asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "How about _my_ house? You've never been, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Ooh, great idea. Bye mama! By gramps!"

"Bye Kagome! Have a good time! And remember not to have sex until you're in university or college!" Her mom sang.

"Eighteen-years-old!" her grandpa growled.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and practically ran to his car, not wanting to get caught in that argument for the second time. When they were in the safety of his convertible (Sesshomaru's, actually), he closed his eyes. "Wow, you're family is still very much… interesting."

Since she had been 'high on coffee', he expected her to argue or retort or whatever. But she laughed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. We all drink coffee in the morning, so I bet it was kind of worse today. Don't worry; they're really sweet if they're sober. I hope they didn't intimidate you… again. Luckily, I recover faster than anyone else so I'm okay now."

"Good to know. I did notice they were a bit more brash than last time, but they _are_ a cool family. So, how about we lay low? Like a movie or something."

"Good idea! Let's go rent one."

"Romantic comedy."

"Horror."

"Romantic comedy!" she fired.

"Horror!" he snapped.

"_Romantic-_… God, we look stupid," she chuckled, looking around the store to see a bunch of adults staring at them. "How about we negotiate? Do you like action movies?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "They're okay, I suppose. Just not Indiana Jones."

"I'll choose one so you go wait in the car," Kagome suggested sweetly.

"I don't trust you."

"Of course you don't," was her response as she pushed him out the door. Then she went to the counter with her movie, as well as a wicked grin. _He is going to kill me for this one…_

When she returned to the convertible, Inuyasha tried to grab the plastic bag. "What'd you get?"

"It's a surprise."

"Kagome, I'm your professor."

"'_In school, we may be your teachers, but __outside__ of school, we're just four normal guys__'_," she quoted. "So says Koga, anyway. I'm not scared of you. Let's just go to your place and watch the damn movie."

He raised an eyebrow, but drove on.

Inuyasha's face when she turned on the movie was… as if he was looking at a belly-dancing Sesshomaru. _"Barbie and the Three Musketeers?"_

"Yup, has lots of action in it."

"I knew I couldn't trust you to pick a good movie."

She shrugged. "I'll mostly be talking to you, so it doesn't really matter what's playing on the TV."

She had a point.

"You have a really nice house," she commented. "It's hard to believe that you live in such a clean and smartly decorated environment."

Inuyasha sighed. "Blame it on Sesshy. It's his fault, really."

Kagome popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Let's play twenty questions, but a revised version. We ask each other questions, and we have to answer honestly. You go first."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Hmm, well, I've never really had an official one, but there was this boy named Hojo who I was really friendly with. But he goes to an all-boys school now. Which reminds me… this morning, you said something about you being my boyfriend… did you mean it?"

He was surprised. "You remember that?"

"Mm hmm," she smiled. "It made my heart fly," she admitted. He shook his head, and with a little laugh, he gave her a smile that more or less melted her heart. Then he stole the popcorn and ate some.

"I guess we are dating. Your turn."

"Have you and Koharu always been… close?"

"Yeah. She's just one of those long-term friends. She has her moments, but I think she's great."

"Have you ever dated?"

"Kagome, it's my turn now. But to answer your question, no. I used to like her, but I gave up on it after a while."

"So you don't _like_ her? I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but it's just that she *seems* to like you a whole lot."

Inuyasha pursed his lips. "Yeah, I kind of noticed. But we will never be an item so don't get your panties in a knot."

She threw a cushion at his head.

"Okay, what are you an expert on besides thumb war?"

"Kissing you." Her tone was sarcastic.

He burst out laughing. "Aren't we bold?"

"Well, I can't let you be the only one to tease. Besides, you're addicting."

He leaned in then, so that their faces were centimeters apart. "Am I now?"

"Inuyasha, you're hair is in my face."

He pulled back, groaning. "Way to ruin the mood, Kagome."

"Aw, I'm sorry Inuyasha." She used her baby voice, obviously mocking him.

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Asshole!"

They turned away from each other. But their angry vibe was purified by the corny lines that Barbie was speaking.

So they simply sat, not saying anything, until Kagome fell asleep and leaned against Inuyasha. Sleepily, she muttered, "Inuyasha, you're hair's still in my face."

* * *

&&&

DAY THREE

"No, mom, we didn't do anything! Well, I kind of fell asleep during the movie, but after that we played Twister."

"Did he land on you, Kagome?" her mother whispered worriedly. "Was he too heavy?"

"He did accidentally fall once," she admitted. "I guess he is heavy, but that's because he's older, and a male. Besides, he got off right away."

"You have to keep that in mind. Now we know who's to be on top and who's on bottom."

"MOM!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome. Do you like being on the bottom?"

"Yeah, that's it," she replied sarcastically. "I like being on the bottom."

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked amusedly. "My, my, you learn something new every day after all."

She flushed. "Mom, I got to go. Inuyasha'll drop me off in about thirty minutes okay?" With that, she clicked off the phone, grumbling. Mothers. Speaking of which, she still had yet to explain to her why she wasn't in school.

"Kagome-"

"Look, I don't like being on the bottom okay? My mom was just teasing, and I was being sarcastic!"

He gave her a dry look. "I was going to ask you if you minded if I spent the day to myself."

"Oh." Kagome was surprised. "That's fine, I guess. Actually, my mom wants me to help her with the groceries, cleaning the house, and is looking forward to catching up with me after my short trip to Shikoku Island, so it's not a problem. Why? Lacking sleep lately?"

"Obviously not, or _you_ would know about it."

"Since when did we get so flirty?!" she demanded, more to herself than him.

"Your mom's a big part of it."

"But I still love her."

"Never said you didn't."

Kagome threw him a warning look, frustrated with him. "But there will be no nicknames!" she reminded him. "No 'baby', 'babe', 'honey', 'sweetcakes', or anything else your Miroku-influenced mind can come up with!"

_*Miroku sneezes somewhere on Shikoku Island*_

"Same for you. It's annoying enough with Kinky hoe always bothering me."

She sighed. "That girl needs therapy."

"Nah, more like a small, enclosed box so she can't escape."

"I agree with you on this one."

"Score."

* * *

&&&

DAY FOUR

"When can we start the wedding?"

Kagome woke up to her hovering mother. "Mama, just because we're together doesn't mean we're going to marry!"

She cocked her head to the side, looking at her daughter. "So where are you two lovebirds going today? How about the zoo?"

"I want to save that for all of us, when the rest of our friends get back."

"I see. I suppose the same goes for Christmas shopping?"

Kagome jumped out of bed. "Christmas?"

"It's in two weeks."

"Oh my God…"

"You still have time."

_Two weeks? Where did time go? _

Mrs. Higurashi sighed dramatically and ran a hand through her short hair. "It looks like I'm going to have to buy lots of mistletoe this year!"

_BR__INGGG---- __BRI__NGGG----_

Kagome snapped open her cell phone. "What is it, Yash? By the way, what were you doing yesterday all by yourself?"

"_KAGOME!_"

Kagome gulped. Uh oh. "Um, hiya, Ayame."

"I called you three times each day for the past three days and you pick up _now?!_ Where were you- on a honeymoon or something? I _told_ you I was going to call!"

The black-haired girl laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Ayame. I was pretty busy, but the reason why I didn't pick up till now is because, well… I didn't bring my cell phone with me anywhere. Haha… oops?"

"Kagome, who could you do this me? I thought maybe you died or something!"

"Fat chance."

"Hmm. You have to tell me- us- everything! Sango and Rin are dying to hear from you! We miss you! And we're going to kill you when we get back!"

Kagome smiled. "It's good to hear your voice, Aya."

She hesitated. Then softened. "Same to you, Kags. I guess we can catch up when we get back. I just realized Christmas is in two weeks so we have to do some shopping, too. But… should I tell the other two about Koharu, as well as Naraku?"

"Do you mind if I tell them? Once we're all together. I know Rin won't mind, but I feel kind of bad that Sango has no clue what's going on. Rotten friend I am."

"Don't be ridiculous. Rin, well, she's your step-sister. What more can you expect? As for Sango… you two may not share any blood, but you're sisters at heart. Same goes for me." The last part, she added threateningly. Kagome's smile was so wide, she was worried her cheeks might crack. "I'll see you soon, okay? Say hi to Inuyasha for me. And tell him that Koga says he's going to slug him when he gets back."

"Why?"

"You may have only forgotten to keep your cell with you, but Inuyasha didn't forget. He just turned his cell phone off so we couldn't reach you two." There was a scowl in her voice. "I think he wants to keep you all to himself. Can't really blame him though."

"Love you, Ayame. Deliver the message to Sango and Rin, too. Speaking of which, where are they? Have they gotten any progress with their crushes? Did you see Koharu anywhere?"

Ayame smirked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- slow down. Sango's in the bathroom and Rin's talking with Sesshomaru in pig Latin. Either that, or calculus language. The rest we'll discuss when we're reunited."

"Fine. Bye!"

"Ciao!"

It was at time like these, that Kagome truly felt that her life was perfect.

You know, minus the whole Koharu/Naraku thing.

* * *

AN: Whoa… long chapter! (maybe not _long_, but longer than usual)

I'm sorry if it was a bit dull, since there was no RinxSess, MirxSan, or AyaxKog. I tried putting their perspectives in, too, but it would take way too long. I didn't forget them! Next chapter is all about them!

But I hoped you guys liked it anyway ^^

Anyhow, i had lots of fun writing this!!

Xoxo,

Nyony's Echo


	23. Chapter 23: The Ice Finally Melts

Yup, I've been busy again… come to think of it, I'm always busy nowadays.

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Ice Finally Melts **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. My laptop is, though**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh," Mama gasps, reading the morning paper as she makes the coffee. "Would you look at that…?"

I bite into my toast. "Look at what?" I wonder.

"You and Inuyasha were at some kind of fair not too long ago, right? Well, it says that there was some sort of accident there on the same day. They discovered that some teenager went on a ride that he was too young for, wasn't holding tightly, and, well, died." She wipes away a tear. "I'll have to remember to pray for him tonight."

My brows furrow. "Which ride was that?"

"Let's see… oh, it says here it was the Spider Drop."

My blood chills. That was one of the rides I went on. "How old did you have to be to ride it?"

"Eighteen."

I had said that I was only fifteen, and yet the ticket woman had let me pass. If I hadn't forced Inuyasha to hold onto me as tightly as he did, would I have died, too?

Wait a minute- that ticket woman:

Her sharp looks,

Piercing eyes,

Dark hair...

Kagura. The woman who drugged me and works for Naraku.

Oh God. They're here. They're in Tokyo. I have to call Inuyasha!

I run upstairs to my bedroom.

"Kagome, don't you want your coffee?" my mother calls.

"No!"

"Do you at least want to finish your breakfast?"

"Maybe later!"

But when I punch in his number and wait, I don't get a response. I try again. And again. No success.

Then something raps on my window and I bite in my scream. I carefully look down my window, to find Inuyasha standing on the branch of the tree beside my room. I sigh in relief and open the window.

"Inuyasha, you scared me half to death!" I complain. He rolls his eyes.

"Well, if I had come through the door like a regular person, I would have to listen to your family's rants and I don't mind them, really, but I just didn't think my ears could take it."

"I understand," I laugh.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you coffee-high this morning?"

"I skipped."

He raises his black eyebrows. "Because…?"

"Apparently Naraku has followed us to Tokyo because Kagura was at the fair we went to on our first day alone." I explain about what Mom read in the newspaper, and how close I was to ending up the same way.

When I finally pause, Inuyasha takes a deep breath. "Thank God you're afraid of roller coasters, and thank God I held on to you. Okay, the hot dog incident was pretty creepy since he could've poisoned them or something, but now this is just plain scary. Maybe we _should_ call the police."

"What good would that do? We have no evidential proof he killed your parents, or that he was at the track meet, _OR_ that his assistant attempted to injure/kill me." I remember to leave out the fact that he kidnapped me.

"I suppose that's true. By the way, how do _you_ know that woman is his assistant?"

Oops. I let that slip… "Um, well, it's pretty obvious isn't it? I mean, it couldn't have been just a coincidence."

"Well, I agree with you there. Anyhow, I've got something for you."

"A Christmas present? This early?"

"Nope, just to show you that I care."

He reaches out the window and brings in three huge textbooks.

I stare.

"Now you won't fall behind!" he says cheerfully.

"Normally, 'Yash, I would love it, but you do know that girls don't particularly like receiving textbooks as gifts, right?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes again, but chuckles. "I was joking. Here's your real present." He opens one of the textbooks to the first page and takes out a folded piece of paper that was tucked in. When he smoothes it out, I smile.

Cherry trees in blossom.

The ones from our trip.

"Wow," I say, taking it into my hands. "I didn't know you were such an amazing artist. This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, it better be. It took a whole freaking day to get it done. I deserve a reward, don't you think?"

"One does not give presents in order to receive something back," I point out.

"Excited to see everyone again today?" he asks, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah!"

"But you do know it means less time together right? School's starting again. We have to make good use of whatever time we have left." He leans in close, arm winding around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Time management," I agree, bringing my hands to the sides of his face and pulling him down so that his lips touch mine. And that's how we stay.

* * *

When I see my friends, the first thing I do is squeal. I pretend to not see Kikyo's eye roll as we hug vigorously. Then I spot Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru behind them, all half-smiling. Well, Miroku was full-on smiling, but then again, he's the exception. I hug them, too. Which is kind of hard since they're all taller than me, _especially_ Sesshomaru. They hug back, but almost awkwardly since I've never really hugged them before.

"Sango, Ayame, Rin- I've missed you so much! How are you? Tell me about everything I missed. I need to know!" I say to the girls.

Sango, Rin, and Ayame looked at each other… then grinned at Kagome.

"Oh, no, Kagome- you're not getting anything out of us just yet. How about we go to Ayame's place and we talk there?" Sango says to me.

"Oh, fine. Be that way. Come on, Inuyasha, let's go."

But Rin blocks my path. "Oh, no you don't, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha and the guys should all go to their house and talk. We need time alone," Ayame replies wickedly.

"Hey, no fair," Miroku protests. "I want to be with my darling Sango. Isn't that right, honey-pie?"

Sango kicks him in the shin calmly.

"Ahh!" he complains, reaching down to rub his ankle. When he straightens, he turns to Inuyasha. "She's just shy," he whispers.

"Uh huh."

Miroku shakes his head. "No, I'm serious! Hey- watch this." He struts over to Sango. "Sango, how about a hug?"

"And why would you need a hug?"

"What, can't a guy ask a pretty girl for a hug?" he says defensively. "Is that so much to ask, huh? Is it? Is it? C'mon, tell me, _is it?!_"

Sango growls. "All right, all right! I get it already! I'll give you a hug if you want one so bad!" She slings her arm over his shoulder, but then kicks sideways with the leg closest to him, therefore smacking his butt hard. (AN: my friends do that to me all the time xP) Miroku yells.

"AHHH!" Then he crouches down, drawing his body into a ball. "You monster," he says in a baby voice. "How could you do that to my poor, little ass?"

Koga looks down at him. "You're a disgrace to all men," he sighs. Then smiles at me.

"Sorry about that, Kagome. Were you okay, being all alone with an idiot like Inuyasha for four whole days? I feel so guilty right now. If has done anything, anything at all, I completely take the blame."

"Hey!" Inuyasha barks. "You make me sound like some kind of barbarian!"

"Of course not, Inuyasha. You're just an idiot who has a pea-sized brain and a weird knack for pissing people off."

"Now, Koga, that's not very nice," Ayame tuts. Then, without my consent, Inuyasha and I are broken apart and dragged off in two different directions.

When we arrive at Ayame's house, the first sound that reaches my ears are the barking of dogs. You see, Ayame's family _loves_ canines, and they have three little huskies.

"Is that you, Ayame?" her grandfather calls.

"Yeah, I'm back from my trip Gramps," she replies, and hugs him as he exits the kitchen. Since Ayame's parents work during most of the day, her grandfather is her guardian.

"Oh, good to see you again, Kagome, Rin, Sango. And how are you girls today?"

"We're good," I smile.

"Perfect!" Rin laughs.

"Spiffy," Sango nods.

And then we race up the stairs. As we lounge around the bed and her chairs, I place one of Ayame's puppies into my lap and Rin plays with the other. Sango isn't much of an animal person, but even she pets the third dog's fur. "So now that you've pulled me away from my professor-boyfriend, I want details."

"Where to start?" Rin wonders. "Ah, Sango! You go! Your story's the best."

"Why me? And actually, mine isn't that romantic, seeing as I had a cold, unlike-"

"ROMANTIC? Okay, now I officially know that I've been missing out. Sango- spill. Then Ayame can go, and last you, Rin."

"What about you, Kagome?" Ayame asks me hesitantly. And I know she doesn't mean what happened with my four days with Inuyasha- she's talking about the 'story' I need to explain to Rin (partly, because she knows some of it), and Sango, who doesn't seem to be angry at me at all (to my relief). But I just nod. "Alright, I'll go after Rin."

Then I look to Sango expectantly. "Now, c'mon Sango. I'm all ears."

* * *

Sango's P.O.V

"Hey, where's Kagome?" I ask as the students gather back at the bus and sit down. "And Ayame, Koga, and Inuyasha?"

"They're all at the airport," Sesshomaru answers. "Kagome didn't feel comfortable here so she asked to return home. We gave her permission. So you'll see her in four days. And Ayame and Koga were nearest to them in the park so they're sending them off with all their clothes and belongings, as well as their passports."

"Aww, Kags isn't going to be here?" Rin pouts.

Kagome's gone home? I immediately grow worried. "If she was that bothered by everything, how come she didn't say sooner?"

Sesshomaru shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Anyhow, let's get you guys back to the hotel."

So I sit beside Rin and she asks me, "how was your date with Miroku?" in an innocent voice.

I snort. "Like you don't know."

"I'm serious!" she protests. "Sesshomaru lost his contacts, and I felt obliged to help!"

"Well, it wasn't very romantic. We just walked around for a bit, and I chided him for wearing a tuxedo. That's all. What about you and your 'Sesshy'?"

Rin blinks. "What do you mean?"

"You like him don't you?"

She cranes her neck to sneak a peek at him. "Of course- he's my friend. Why wouldn't I like him?" Then she sees my face, and her mouth forms an O. "Ohh… you mean, do I _like_ like him… Uh, I don't know. I mean, I just don't feel anything yet." She looks a teensy bit embarrassed. "He's really smart and cool and everything but…"

"I see. There just isn't any 'chemistry', huh? No pun intended. That's too bad; you guys make such an adorable couple, too."

Rin shrugs nonchalantly, but then turns to look out the window, eyes thoughtful. "Like I said, I just don't know."

* * *

When Aya returns, Rin bombards her with questions, to which she replies pretty cheerfully. Secretly, I'm extremely glad whatever quarrel she had with Kagome is over. I mean, I hate getting in fights with my friends… I just hope Kagome isn't mad at _me._

We all sit down and play a game of goldfish (lame, I know! But we didn't have any other choice) until we all fall asleep.

The next day, we all head out to a big restaurant for breakfast. Since we all already paid for all our expenses, we don't have to give anything. Kikyo and her crew eat carrot sticks, as usual. God, don't they ever get hungry? Ayame notices them, too, and shakes her head.

"They're so stupid," she mutters. "Carrot sticks are all they ever eat. I mean, I like carrots, too, but I don't _live_ on them!"

Rin doesn't say anything because she's too absorbed in her bacon and eggs, an excited look on her face. I smile. If only she and Sesshomaru… speaking of which, I turn to him.

At another table, he's calmly spearing a pea. They're complete opposites, he and Rin. But then again, they have a lot in common as well. For instance, their love for algebra. Aw, gross.

Ayame orders pancakes, and I eat the same thing as Rin. When we're done, we board the bus (yes, again! The routine is getting pretty boring now) and since Kagome's not here, and the seats don't all three people, one of us (Rin, Ayame, or I) have to sit somewhere else.

Rin volunteers, but I shake my head. "No, it's fine. I'll just sit with Nazuna or-"

"How about me?" Miroku asks, suddenly behind me. I groan. "No way."

"Sango, _why?_ Please please _please_ sit with me?" Then he gives me a wounded puppy look.

"Ew," I joke, pushing him away. He rolls his eyes. "Oh, alright, fine. But you better not try anything."

"I'm not planning to," he insists. So I toss him a skeptical look, but carefully sit down next to him. Miroku smiles. "Yay," he says. Then he frowns. "Hey, Sango, didn't you bring a jacket?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's getting colder now. Do you want to use mine? I mean, it might fine right now but once we're outside…"

I laugh. "Miroku, you sound like my mother! I'm fine- if I get cold, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you certain?"

"YES! God, Miroku!"

He pouts. "I was just wondering. Sheesh. Anyway, we're going to tour some old village preserve so be prepared to be bored out of your wits."

I glance at him. "You're a professor. You're not supposed to be saying things like that."

"Bwa la la."

* * *

"AHH CHOOO!"

Rin jumps out of bed. "Woah, what was that?"

"Ah choo!" I sneeze again. "Sorry, Rin. I think I caught a cold cuz my throat hurts and my nose feels runny- AHH CHOO!"

Ayame places her hand on my forehead. "Yup, you've got a fever. Aww, we were going souvenir shopping today, too. Oh well. Guess we're just going to have to miss out."

I sit up. "What do you mean? _I'm_ the one who's sick, remember?"

"So?" Rin asks.

"There's no reason for you guys to stay behind. Besides, I can take care of myself- I'm sure I'll be fine." I pause. "Thank you for thinking of me, though. Go enjoy yourselves."

"I don't want to leave you alone," Rin says. "What if you get kidnapped like Kagome? I'll go get Miroku-"

"NO!"

Ayame raises her eyebrows as Rin falters from the door. "And why not?"

"Well, cause Miroku… I, um…"

"Is that your reason? It's not very convincing," Ayame snorts. "Too bad. We're calling him."

And they do. UGH! I love them, really, but why do they have to bring Miroku? He's just going to fool around and take advantage of my sick state. What does he know about treating a sick person? He's just going to bother Ayame, Rin, and I.

But when Miroku enters the door, he enters alone. "I persuaded them you'd be in good hands," he states, as if reading my mind. I watch as he goes to the bathroom and soaks a washcloth in warm water, then wring it out. When he places it on my forehead, he also makes me drink lots of water, and puts a tissue box on the side table.

And then he just goes through a cycle of getting me water, throwing out my tissues, and re-soaking the cloth. In fact, he doesn't' even talk to me. "Hey, Miroku, is there a reason why you're not talking to me?"

"I don't want you to strain your throat," he answers simply. So I guess he can be serious when he wants to.

And when I close my eyes to sleep again, I feel warm fingers push my hair out of my face. "And you call _me_ the dolt," he sighs. "I _told_ you to wear my jacket, but _noooo_, you just had to be stubborn and refuse. Now look where you are, getting sick in the Christmas season."

"Hey," I protest weakly. "You're in no position to talk."

"You're right. I'm silly, irresponsible, and stupid. I've got no sense of direction and can't even do as much as preventing the only girl I've ever really cared about from getting sick. I'm sorry I let you catch a cold." He weaves his fingers through mine. And although I know I'm supposed to say something back that will reassure him that I'm touched by his words and that I care about him, too, I don't say any of that.

Because ever since the beginning, I've promised myself that I wouldn't let a boy take my heart, that I'd always love my friends and family first. I can't let myself fall for someone like Miroku, because as wonderful and sweet as he is, he'll only end up breaking my heart.

"Sango? Please say something. Did I say something wrong?"

I lift myself up into a sitting position. "Miroku… why are you doing this? You know I don't like you that way."

A heartbeat of silence passes.

"You're lying," he finally says.

"No, I'm not."

"What, are you going to deny that you really have no feelings towards me?" he demands.

"I like you as a friend, and as a professor," I reply defensively. "Nothing more. Don't get your hopes up, Miroku."

Again, another wave of stillness washes through the room, chilling my bones. "You're afraid, aren't you," he accuses suddenly. "You're afraid of loving me. That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of opening your heart to me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You know I'm right. Sango, please… I know I'm not boyfriend material. I'm immature for my age, and I'm not the kind of hero that all girls dream about. But I've tried to pursue you since I first saw you, and if you would just give me a chance to prove that I'm worthy of you-"

Why is he doing this? Why is he making this so much harder for me than it already is? He's right, I'm aware that he is: I'm afraid of allowing myself to openly love Miroku. Probably because I've never cared for someone of the opposite sex as much I as I like Miroku. But that's why it'll be so hard for me if- when- we separate at one point in our lives. "Miroku, I'm sorry. I just don't think of you that way. It'd be wrong to lead you on."

But just then, before I can say anything else, he puts a hand behind my head, and presses his lips to mine. My eyes close- tightly, grudgingly- and I don't kiss back. But I do love him. I really do, and I want to stop pretending. I don't want to keep holding back. I _want_ to scream to the whole freaking world that I love perverted, idiotic Miroku. So then I relax and finally do kiss back, pulling myself closer against him, and when he gently pushes me back, I feel as if a part of me has drifted away.

"If you don't love me, why did you kiss me back?" he whispers.

"You moron," I answer in my sick, coarse voice. "Why did you chase after me even after I told you 'no'?"

He grins, hugging me to him fiercely. "Because I _knew_ you loved me."

And so I let him embrace me, tears running down my cheeks, though I think they're more happy than sad. Because even if this doesn't work out, I'm going to take the opportunity Miroku has given me. Besides, accepting Miroku's offer made me feel like I've been released from a leash that had bound my heart; because all that time my lips said 'no', my heart had been telling me to say 'yes.'

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

I don't know what to say. Finally, I tackle Sango to the ground, forgetting about the huskie on my lap. "Sango… I'm so _happy_ for you…"

She leans into me. "So it's okay that I'm dating Miroku now?" Her voice is hesitant.

"_Okay? Okay?!_ Of course it's okay!" I exclaim. "It's effing awesome!"

She smiles widely, and it's the first real one I've seen in a while. She just looks so relieved that we all burst out laughing, including Sango.

"Now that my story's out, Ayame, you go."

"Alright, but mine's pretty short, since it takes place on the same day as Sango's, when she was in bed."

* * *

Ayame's P.O.V

"Ayame, I can't believe you," Koga says. "You left Sango with Miroku _unprotected?_"

"Stop being so dramatic, mister," I scold.

"It's just that Miroku's an even bigger idiot than Inuyasha. Because whereas Inuyasha's a jerk, Miroku's a pervert. Which is worse?"

"The pervert," I agree. "But we all know he loves her, so he won't do anything too dumb. Don't worry so much. Come on, let's catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin."

I run up ahead, but it's not long before Koga catches me. I try to twist out of his grasp but he holds on tight. "Oh, no you don't."

"Koga, let go!" I squeak as he squeezes my waist. "You'll be sorry!"

He laughs. "Oh, I'm so scared, Ayame." But he releases me nonetheless.

And as we follow Rin and Sesshomaru's lead (while also watch the herd of students that Koga is in charge of), we fall into easy chatter, neither of us paying attention to how our hands had subconsciously joined together.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"Uh… that's it?" I ask. "I mean, it's extremely cute, but didn't you guys hook up? Or share a kiss at least?"

"Nope," she returns. And although she's pretending to be cheery, I know she's as disappointed as I am.

"Don't worry- I'm sure you two will be dating in no time," Rin promises.

Ayame arches a brow. "But until then, why don't you tell us about your romantic moment with 'Sesshy'?"

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

When we return from our souvenir shopping spree, Ayame and I bound into our hotel room to check on Sango.

"How are you?" I ask. "Are you feeling better? Oh my God. She isn't answering. Ayame, I think she's dead!" A note of fear echoes in my tone.

Ayame looks puzzled. "Rin, she's just sleeping."

"Oh… oh, that's right!" I laugh in relief. "She's breathing."

"Right… well, I'm going to shower now." And then she slips into the bathroom.

Bored, I rummage through my bag, looking for my DS. But instead, my fingers grip the thick spine of a book. When I take it out, I realize that it's my calculus textbook. Smiling, I sit down at the desk and open to my bookmarked page. It's been a while since I've done some work, and I'm eager to return to my studies. I decide to flip through for a while, maybe even do some questions.

No harm in reviewing, after all, right?

* * *

When I open my eyes, everything is dark. Had I fallen asleep? Oh no. I'd promised myself I'd been awake enough to get some answers done but I guess I'd been really tired. My fingers search for the lamp and when it clicks on, I realize Sango and Ayame are already fast asleep.

I stand up and stretch, when something thumps to the floor. A blanket. Ayame must have draped it over me when she came out of the shower… that's when my stomach growls and I'm aching for a midnight snack but I don't want to wake Sango, nor Ayame.

Shrugging, I make my way down to the lobby, and then to the kitchen. I open the fridge and after biting into an apple, the floor boards creak behind me and the lights turn on but before I can scream, a hand covers my mouth. I bite down as hard as I can, and when he jumps back, I try to scream again.

"Rin, don't you dare scream."

I close my mouth. "Sesshy?" I inquire.

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. I was afraid you were the guy who kidnapped Kagome."

"Not likely."

"I guess so. Anyways, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

He snorts. "That's what I should be asking _you._ What if I _was_ the kidnapper? Do you know how dangerous it is to be lurking around in a huge hotel in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry, Sesshy," I apologize as sweetly as I can. "I was just hungry." Then his stomach growls, explaining why he's down here with me. "Guess you are, too, huh?" I hold out my apple. "Want a bite?"

He shakes his head. "I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." I then proceed to finishing my fruit. After I toss it out, I face him. "Well, I guess I'd better be going back to my room now!"

He nods. And so I smile and walk back the way I'd come.

And then I remember what Sango had asked on the bus, about whether I liked Sesshy the 'girl-boy' way. I turn around, to find him still there. "Aren't you going to leave?" I ask.

"I have to make sure you get by safely first."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your professor."

And my mouth blurts, "Is that the only reason why?"

Sesshomaru suddenly looks curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind." I quickly pivot and walk again, but a firm hand takes hold of my wrist. And I find myself looking straight into his eyes. My knees turn into jello.

"I asked you a question, Rin."

"Actually, I asked you a question first but you're the one who answered it with another question," I point out.

"Rin."

"Okay, okay. It's just that Sango wants to know if you like me and whatnot," I lie.

"She wants to know if I like you?"

"Yeah, you know, as in a crush? It's stupid, I know. You don't have to answer. Goodnight now!"

He holds on. "Why are you so skittish about it?"

"Because… well…" I rock nervously on my heels and close my eyes. Then I open them. "Sesshomaru, can you do something for me? I have to know something."

He purses his lips, telling me to continue.

"Can you kiss me?"

… His jaw drops, ruining his usually icy-cold posture, and I almost laugh out loud at how confused he looks. "Wha-?"

"You heard me."

"Rin, are you high??" he demands seriously.

My brows furrow, and I turn away, hiding my tears. I use my free hand to push them away angrily. This is so odd of me. Why am I crying? I mean, I know Sesshy didn't mean it in a rude way, so why am I so hurt?

"Are you crying?" he asks, softer this time.

"No, it's just that the light got in my eye."

"Rin, don't lie to me. Why are you-"

"Because I'm baffled, alright? I've been trying to figure if I _liked_ liked you, and I'm crying because I'm so frustrated that I don't have the answer! That's why I asked you to kiss me, to see if there was any 'chemistry', as Sango put it. But then you want to know if I'm _high?_" My voice wavers on the last word.

He just stares.

After a minute, I calm down, and I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I say. "That was childish of me. I'm going to go to sleep now, okay, Sesshy? See you tomorrow." I pry his fingers off me, but just as I'm about to stroll away from him, the coolness of three light fingers under my chin cause me to freeze.

And as if out of nowhere, Sesshomaru leans down and kisses me. It's the most sweetest kiss, too… a deep yearning in my gut makes me rise to my toes and throw my arms around his neck, trying to get closer. One of his hands buries in my hair and that's when I know that it's not just a spark that I feel with Sesshomaru- it's a whole explosion of fireworks.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"Oh wow," I breathe. "That was beautiful, Rin. You lucky girl. You've got yourself a boyfriend!"

She nods and smiles. "And after that, I made him dance with me," she giggles.

"Huh?"

"You know, slow dancing? I really felt like doing some slow dancing so I asked if he would do it with me, just for a few minutes, and even though he was really annoyed about it at first, once he got the hang of it, I think he enjoyed it, too. If only there was some music…" she sighs.

"Anyhow, what was it you wanted to tell us, Kagome?" Sango asks.

I gulp. "It's a pretty long story and it's late, so how about I tell you tomorrow? I feel like hitting the sack."

So, just like old times, we all squeeze into Ayame's large bed and (like sisters), we find sleep in the safety of each other's arms.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know you waited! Thank you for your patience guys! To make up for the delay, I made this chapter extra long (the most words so far!)

Remember, your reviews make me update faster =) So please do ^^

Lots of love,

~Nyony's Echo


	24. Chapter 24: You!

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Four: You!**

**Disclaimer: I pinkie-promise that Inuyasha isn't mine**

Kagome smiled widely the next morning when she saw her professor/boyfriend (yes, she still calls him that!) yawning as he got out of his car, which wasn't exactly good news since members of the staff were supposed to arrive at the school earlier than the students. "Why are you so late?"

"Long night," he yawned. "You girls were probably just talking, but _we_ had to play basketball, drink a bit- like one or two glasses-, watch a horror movie, and plan for today's lessons."

She nudged him in the ribs playfully, and he nudges back with a smirk, making me laugh. "Sounds like fun. What movie did you watch?"

"The deciding on a movie itself took thirty minutes. Koga and I wanted to watch Saw but Miroku wanted to watch The Grudge. Sesshomaru called us babies and that those weren't even scary movies, but after some blackmailing done by Miroku, surprising, I know, we ended up watching his movie."

"I haven't watched that one yet. I heard it was scary."

"Ah, well, it wasn't as scary as Miroku thought it would be. It was creepy, I admit, but not really terrifying."

Kagome shivered. "The trailer was enough to make me scream."

"You're such a sissy sometimes, Kagome," he rolled his eyes as they walked into the building. "So, how was your night? Did you end up sleeping over at Ayame's?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I went home in the morning to shower and get dressed." Kagome had yet to tell them the 'information' about Koharu and Naraku, but she swore to herself that it would get done _after_ school. She knew she couldn't keep delaying. "But guess what they told me? Apparently all of them are together now! Except for Koga and Ayame though."

"What do you mean by _together_, exactly?"

Kagome blinked. "You don't know?! They're all dating!"

Inuyasha stayed mystified. "Who's 'all'?"

She groaned. "Inuyasha, will you please pay attention? Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin, and us! We're all 'together.' A.k.a, dating."

Inuyasha nodded, finally understanding. "Ohhhhh. _Dating._ Why didn't you say so sooner, Kagome? Sheesh."

"Sometimes I can't believe that you're an adult."

He cocked his head to the side, confused again. "What do you mean?" he asked, a childishly irritated note to his tone.

* * *

The halls were buzzing with excitement now that the freshmen were back in the building. Juniors were asking them about the trip, while most of the seniors were too busy studying for college entrance exams to be socializing.

"Is it true that you're dating Inuyasha?" a voice asked suddenly behind Kagome. She whirled around, surprised.

"Pardon?" she replied politely to the girl. She recognized her as another freshman in her Geography class. To be perfectly frank, Kagome hated her voice because it was so high pitched to a point that it sounded like nails running down a chalkboard. (AN: -_-;)

"There were rumors that you two hooked up on Shikoku. So… is it true or what?"

"We're just friends," Inuyasha jumped in quickly just as Kagome opened her mouth to say 'yes.' She looked at him, a bit hurt that he was so quick to denying it.

"Oh," the girl said, disappointed. "Okay then. Well. Bye." Then she skirted away.

Kagome opened her mouth again but someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the exact same girl again.

"Um, just before I go… If you guys aren't, you know, like, dating, then, like, why are two hanging around each other, like, so much, even in the morning?"

Inuyasha leaned forward. "You want to know the truth?" he asked the girl in a whisper.

She nodded really fast. "Yeah. C'mon, tell me."

"Kagome's failing her classes so I'm tutoring her."

She fell over- anime style. "WHAT?!"

They both ignored poor Kagome.

"Ohmy_gawd_- seriously?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "It's sad, but true."

"But, like, she always pays attention in class and everything…"

He sighed. "Yeah, but that's only an act. She doesn't really want anyone to know, so we'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret."

"Oh, okay. Um. Sure, totally." But Kagome could see in her mischievous eyes that she had no plans for such. Then she speed-walked away. For the second time. Then she came back. For the _third_ time. "But didn't Kagome get in the top-five-rank for best scored in our exams just a little while ago?" she wanted to know.

Inuyasha growled. This was getting annoying. "You know what? Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Did Peter Piper pick a peck of pickled peppers? If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Huh-?"

"That's right. Now go on along." And he pushed her so that she was forced to skid across the hallway.

Kagome gave him a 'now-I'm-convinced-that-you're-a-total-weirdo' look. "Mind explaining everything that just happened?"

"What, the tongue twister? It made her go away, didn't it?"

She didn't answer, and he smiled. "Are you upset that I said we aren't dating, Kags?"

"No!"

"No?" a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. "Kagome, there's a reason for that. I mean, of course there would be a reason. Just because you're naive, crazy, not sexy, and a nerd, doesn't mean I would be embarrassed of you."

"Okay, now you're just being sarcastic."

A laugh came out of him. "Yeah, I know. But on a more serious note: I'm _not_ embarrassed of being with you. Honestly. In fact, I'm really proud to be your boyfriend, as stupid and corny as that sounds. The reason I can't let anyone besides your friends and mine know is because it's… how to I say this, not allowed."

"What do you mean by _not allowed?_" It was Kagome's turn to be confused.

"It's against school rules." After seeing his partner's worried face, he quickly added, "but it's not a big deal. Nobody reads the school handbook nowadays anyway, so as long as the principal doesn't find out, we're completely fine. Listen, I need to head over to the teacher's lounge to meet with Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru, so continue on to your first class, alright? I'll see you in homeroom."

And right before anyone could see, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Kagome pondered to herself what it meant for their relationship to 'not be allowed' as she slowly paced to her classroom. Her reverie was broken when something gold flashed in front of her eyes. But before her mind could fully register it, the gold disappeared.

Convincing herself it was just her imagination, she shook her head and continued on.

* * *

"Psst! Kagome!"

"What is it, Ayame?"

"I… I need your help. Can we talk during break? Alone?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure. I'll just-"

"Miss Higurashi!" Inuyasha barked. "Is there something amusing you and Miss Wolfe are chatting about back there?"

Ayame's jaw dropped. "Y-you can't talk to us like that!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"I thought we were fri-"

Kagome kicked Ayame chair. Obviously, Koga hadn't told her about how teachers and students aren't really supposed to personally interact. Inuyasha was surprisingly good at acting. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"I told you to not call me that."

They were right back where they started.

"Well, you called me 'Miss Higurashi' first!"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"'Cause it is!"

"Lame excuse, asshole!"

The entire class turned to her with a gasp.

Uh oh… she had forgotten to not call teachers 'assholes' in class. "Um… sorry?" she squeaked.

There was an amused glint in his eyes as he pointed to the door. "Wait out there. I'll speak to you right after I assign the rest of your uninterested classmates their work."

So Kagome did as she was told, just waiting, until he finally did come out. "Kagome… you have to be more careful in school." He said, running his fingers through his dark, long hair. "You're acting way too familiarly around me. And as much as it annoys me to say this… in school, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, okay? I mean, we are, technically, but…"

"… We just can't act like it."

"Exactly."

Kagome looked down at her shoes. "Okay," she said quietly.

Inuyasha glanced at the window in the door to make sure nobody was watching them, and hugged her. Miroku was sick today (because he had kissed Sango when she had a cold and he caught it) but had come to school anyway. He couldn't teach, though, so he was sitting in the lounge. Miroku had promised Inuyasha in the morning that he would watch the cameras for him.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," he told her, breathing in her hair.

She laughed lightly. "It's alright- I can handle it. Besides, when I graduate-"

"-Which is, like, four years later-"

"-we have all the time in the world, right?" she finished her statement, ignoring the interruption.

"Right," he grinned, tightening his grip. "Love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I love you, too…"

* * *

"So, Aya, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The rest of the girls had simply shrugged (since none of them were foolish enough to be jealous or anything like that) so Ayame and Kagome were alone.

"Um, before I say anything, are you and Inuyasha alright…?"

"Yeah, we're fine. It's just that, in school, he said we have to act distant because relationships aren't permitted."

"Well, hell. That makes things more complicated."

"Ah, we'll live. So tell me what you need help on."

"Koga."

"Ahhh. You want him to ask you out? Or do you want to ask _him_ out?"

She tugged at her pigtails. "I'd prefer the first one, but I really like him, so the second one wouldn't be too bad… unless he would say no. That would be so embarrassing…"

"He wouldn't refuse. He's into you as much as you're into him."

"You sure?"

Kagome smiled. "Positive."

"Okay," she smiled back. "So what do I do?"

"I can't exactly tell you what to do, because it has to be natural and genuine, not rehearsed."

Ayame breathed out nervously. "Makes sense. Ugh, I'm so clueless on this kind of stuff. The reason I asked you to coordinate me is because you were the first to date the guy you wanted so it seemed like you would have some experience."

"You make me sound like a counselor, Ayame."

Ayame smirked her trademark, wolfish grin. "Sorry. I don't do it on purpose."

"Well, anyways, how about you and Koga, me and Inuyasha, and etcetera go Christmas shopping on a quadruple date on the weekend? We'll split sometime in between and then you can grab your chance. But remember, don't plan too much. Just let it come naturally."

Ayame was nervous already. "Sounds good. Let's go to- eww- class."

Rin and Sango were waiting for them outside the room, but Rin's jaw was slack with disbelief at the sight before her.

And when Ayame and Kagome saw what they were gawking at, their hearts dropped into their stomachs.

Kagome's voice came out in a startled choke.

"K-Koharu?!"

* * *

AN: I know this chapter was very short, like my old ones. But I had to make this a cliffhanger, cuz you guys know I like to be evil- M'ua ha ha. Just joking- the real reason I left it here is because if I continued it, you would have had to wait longer and I just wanted to get this chappie up before Monday.

In case anyone is wondering, the gold that Kagome saw earlier was Koharu's hair.

(PS: i know this chap seemed rushed, but it's because i have geography hmwk due tomorrow T_T I apologize ^^)


	25. Chapter 25: Welcome to Shikon High

I lost someone who I was very fond of yesterday... Life's just not fair sometimes :'( I'm getting over it now though

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Welcome to Shikon!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me**

**Claimer: You can't have Koharu :P Even if she is evil... lol**

"K-Koharu?"

Koharu turned to face them, a smirk on her lips. "Miss Higurashi and Miss Wolfe- please sit down. The same goes for you, Sango and Rin. Class has started and the four of you are tardy. Hand in an essay on a heroine or female figure of your choice from the past. You are lucky I'm letting you off the hook which just essays, since it is my first day here."

Kagome refused to listen. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"How rude," a few girls murmured.

But Koharu shook her head at them, deceivingly kind. "No, it's alright," she told them, "There are always people like that each year."

People 'like that'?

"What the hell?" Ayame asked. "Are you implying something here?"

Some girl coughed, "anger management issues," and Ayame narrowed her eyes. Since when was everyone on the side of a teacher they've just met? So what if she was exotically pretty? Her attitude was that of a hyena!

"I'm implying nothing," Koharu assured them. "Now go on along to your desks, and take out your textbooks so I can start my lesson. Alright class: everyone read from pages two hundred thirty-four to two hundred fifty and write an essay on…"

* * *

"I'm going to hurt her…"

"Ayame, calm down a sec," Kagome reasoned. "If you get violent, you'll just get expelled and she'll have the last laugh." The four- Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame- had finished all their classes and exhausted from the load of homework they were given on their first day back from their little vacation, they walked to the parking lot.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango wanted to know. "I get that she was being bitchy, but why is Ayame so hyped? I mean, she's a professor, too, so scolding us is-"

"Sango. We weren't fair to you. We're sorry," Kagome said. "Let's all meet up at my house right after we change and I'll tell you what I've been meaning to for a while now. Okay?"

Sango and Rin were a bit confused but agreed. "Sure."

So when they were all in Rin's room (which, if you've forgotten, is in Kagome's house) Kagome opened her mouth. "I don't really know where to begin… I mean, there's so much… How about I start with our first day at the carnival?"

"You mean the one where we first met Koharu?" Sango asked.

"That's the one. Anyways, when I went to the bathroom Koharu threatened me about getting close to Inuyasha but that didn't seem like that big of a deal. If could have just been a spur of jealousy. But it didn't end there. She constantly pretends to be an angel in front of you guys and will send me these disturbing looks whenever she gets the chance. Not to mention her flirting with Sesshomaru as well." Kagome looked to Rin, who nodded. "I told Rin all this because she was involved, seeing as Sesshomaru was messed with, too. I also told Ayame because she and I were fighting, and when we forgave each other and all that, she still needed an explanation."

Sango blinked. "So I was the only one left in the dark…?"

"San, it's not like I would have kept it from you forever. I just needed to take it all in myself before I could tell you because you're so composed and careful that I knew this would throw you off. And that's not all."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, actually. And it involved my kidnapping." So then she broke out into everything involving Naraku and Inuyasha's parents. Even Kagura and the roller coaster.

When things fell silent, everyone jumped out of their skins when Sango burst out laughing. They watched, confused, until Sango calmed down and wiped the tears from her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But Naraku- your kidnapper- wore fur coats and sold hot dogs at a snack stand at a _track meet?_" Then two minutes later: "Kagome, I'm sorry," she apologized a second time, but this time she no longer was giggling. "This is serious. The only reason why I was laughing was because I was traumatized and wasn't in my right mind for a little bit."

"Um, it's alright..."

"And I'm not mad. I mean, I might have been if you intended to never tell me, but that's not the case. And besides, I shouldn't get all jealous and everything when there are way more important matters at hand."

Rin jumped in, "and as for me, well, I'm just glad you're okay."

Ayame closed her eyes and lay down on the floor, being all dramatic. "Oh, what tangled webs we weave," she heaved, with an accent.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin snorted.

Then Sango sighed. "Leave it to us to turn a serious and life-death conversation into a laugh."

Rin grinned. "We're so weird, huh?"

"No, _you're_ weird," Ayame corrected. "I'm the only normal one."

"Anyways, before we get off topic again," Sango intruded, "Koharu really is a scheming, two-faced, inside-ugly, green wart-ed, yellow skinned conniving-"

"Anytime now," Ayame yawned.

"-witch, right?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "From what I can tell."

"Yeah, and she flirted with Sesshy when she _knew_ I liked him!"

"Well, that's too bad for her, because all the guys are taken," Ayame shrugged. "Sesshomaru is with Rin, Miroku with Sango, and Inuyasha is together with Kagome. And hopefully, Koga will soon be with _me._" She flushed and sat up.

The girls hooted. "Ayame, you're blushing!"

Ayame flamed red. "I am not!" she insisted.

"Yes, you are!"

"UGH, okay, fine, I _am!_ But that's only because it's hot in here!"

"Ayame," Rin said, "it's December. How can it be so hot?"

"Whatever."

"Meh."

"Hmm."

"Pshhh."

*Silence*

"I am kinda sad, though," Ayame admitted.

"For what reason?"

"Well, now my evil plans have to move from Kikyo to Koharu."

Ayame hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome!"

She turned around as she was walking to the front doors of Shikon High. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha. What's up?"

"Well, didn't you see Koharu? Isn't it so awesome that she's a professor here now, too?" Kagome saw his excitement and simply smiled. "Are you making her feel welcome? I mean, she is your friend and all."

_A girl who hates your guts and is trying to steal your guy?_

_Some friend._

"Definitely. But uh, she's... Yasha, Koharu is-"

"I'm what?" a bemused voice rang out.

And to Kagome's annoyance stood Koharu- with her gold hair, shiny eyes, sparkly nails and all. Kagome scowled. "Koharu is just the best female teacher I've had since kindergarten!" she sang in a fake, happy voice. "I'm _so_ glad you go to Shikon now. There should totally be more people like you. Though you never did tell us why you came to our school so suddenly, and _why_ you gave me and my friends _essays_ to hand in to you tomorrow."

Inuyasha blinked. "You gave them essays on your first day?"

"Well they were late-"

"By how much?"

"Ten minutes."

Kagome gaped. "That's not true! We came one minute late!"

Inuyasha's expression hardened slightly.

"Well, I need to be firm with my students!" Koharu explained. "If I let them off the hook, the others might think that it's okay to disobey me just because I am a girl. I had to be clear with my rules."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, fine, you have a point. Let's all just go to class."

But when Inuyasha started walking, Koharu glared at Kagome and flipped her off.

_How can Inuyasha even be friends with a girl like that?_ Kagome thought as she followed.

Meanwhile, Ayame was on the school's field, warming up for her morning practice with Koga.

She was happy that Kagome was able to help her plan for her asking Koga if-maybe- he would like to be her boyfriend, but to be honest, she really wanted to get together with him _before_ Christmas shopping.

Then all of them could go in pairs, and it would be less awkward for her and Koga. Of course, other than that, Ayame wasn't really one known for her patience.

But Koga made her feel special.

He knew how to make her laugh, how to get her pissed.

He could even make her blush.

He could-

"Boo!"

"AHHH!" Ayame shrieked, falling onto her butt. "KOGA!"

Koga laughed. "Sorry, you looked so serious, and I couldn't resist watching you scream. I really gotcha good this time, huh?"

"Don't ever do that again," she persisted, and rose to her feet. "Anyways, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, then. On your marks, get set, go!"

That time, they were so close… closer than they ever were. But Ayame wasn't quite satisfied.

"Let's walk it off," Koga suggested. So they did.

"Um, Koga," Ayame started as they were walking around the track, "about Koharu. Do you like her?"

"Do you?"

"I used to. But not anymore," she answered truthfully.

"Remember how at Shikoku, I told you I had to tell you something about her and never got the chance? It's just that she used to, er, how do I delicately put this… several years ago, she had short hair once because someone accidentally cut her hair wrong. She thought she looked horrible, and for a while…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…"

"Koga, spit it out already!"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Okay, okay. Like I was saying, she thought she looked really bad and it made her self-conscious so for a while, she was a

_Cross dresser._"

…

It took Ayame a minuted for the words to register. Then:

"What the hell?"

* * *

AN: okk, for those of you who look like this right now: -_-, don't worry- I'm not just being weird. **The crossdressing thing was written for a reason, not just out of randomness.** I swear xP It's actually a very important factor to my story, and you'll see why in future chapters.

Ahh the writer's block is killing me! My fingers just wouldn't type- so plz bear with me, my very kind and humble readers ^^;

Lots of Love 2 U as always,

Nyony's Echo


	26. Chapter 26: Hell's Fire Burns inside Aya

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Hell's Fire Burns Inside Ayame**

**Disclaimer: Ugh these are so tiring to write now! No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me- he belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ayame's P.O.V

"What the hell?"

Koga winces, then nods. "Yeah, she was a cross-dresser. I guess she really hated her hair."

I shudder. "Huh… She's so creepy."

"Well, she's not _that_ bad."

_Like you would know._

"Anyways, you have class. C'mon, let's hurry up so you won't be late."

The day passes really, dreadfully slowly for me. You know those days where school won't freaking end no matter what? Yeah, it's one of those days.

So I was already in a pretty dangerous mood by the time Kagome, Sango, Rin, and I walked into Koharu's class. We sat in the back so we wouldn't have to see her face up close, but still, she would sometimes toss this weird look Kagome's way, and I could tell that even rational, bubbly Rin was on an edge here.

Because even though Koharu's been here for only a day now, I knew from the minute I saw her smug smirk that she was willing to turn our lives into living hells just for the kick of it.

And my friends say _I_ have evil plans for people I don't like?

Well, Koharu practically makes me look like an angel.

One of these days, I'm going to expose her as the liar she is and make Inuyasha see how oblivious he was.

But Kagome's right- being rash isn't going to get me the results I want. And I know that being majorly pissed isn't helping anyone except Koharu, but if there's one thing I can't stand in the world, it's people who mess with my friends.

And people who waste food, but that's another story.

"Kagome?" a chillingly sweet voice calls from the front, breaking my reverie.

Kagome looks up at Koharu. "Yes, Professor?"

"I'd like you to read the consequential essay you were given yesterday, not the one that I assigned the class. Would you kindly do so with a strong, clear voice so everyone can hear who your favorite historic figure was?"

"You didn't say whether the figure had to be fictional or not so I wrote about a fictional heroine."

Koharu smiles a tight, nonetheless disarming, smile. "But Kagome, my dear, I _did_ say a nonfiction person. Not a fictional one."

"You didn't say anything of the sort," Kagome replies calmly.

"Are you trying to say that I am wrong?"

"No, I'm trying to say that you must have forgotten, being as busy as you are. Next time, if you want to be sure of what you said, I suggest writing it down on a sticky note."

She leans against her teacher's desk, and lightly taps her nails on the wood. "Don't toy with me, Miss Higurashi. The essay I assigned you and your friends wasn't a hard so you should have done it thoroughly and thoughtfully, not about some fake figure in a book."

"Oh, but I think you'd like to hear about _this_ one. I focused my essay on Shakespeare's Cordelia."

Koharu's nails stopped tapping. "From the play 'King Lear'?"

"That's right."

"Funny that you chose Cordelia over Juliet- a much more famous character- but you're right: I _am_ interested. Go ahead and read."

Kagome clears her throat, and we all watch nervously. "Okay, here it goes. _Cordelia isn't my only favorite heroine but she's on my lips of top ten. She's humble, loving, and loyal to her father, King Lear, who has good-hearted intentions but is completely oblivious to the wickedness of his two other daughters- Goneril and Regan._

"_You see, Cordelia was the only daughter who truly loved King Lear, but when he was giving pieces of his kingdom to his daughters, he was fooled into thinking that Goneril and Regan loved him the most, because of words. But when it was Cordelia's turn to speak, she couldn't say anything because she loved him more than words could say. King Lear was outraged and didn't give her anything._

"_But what I learned from this play was that bad things happen to good people, in this case Cordelia. After all, although Goneril and Regan _seemed _like the sweet, innocent, beautiful, and loyal daughters, they were actually nasty, evil, cruel, greedy, selfish, and jealous offspring's who have no respect for any other living creatures-"_

"Stop right there," Koharu hisses, eyes turning dark. "If I didn't know better," she says slowly, "it would seem that your essay focuses more on the evil of the two sisters than on Cordelia. Your essay doesn't meet the criteria for one and therefore was poorly written. C minus. You're lucking I'm not giving you a D."

Kagome looks slightly victorious in infuriating Koharu like that, but her eyes also get a bit watery. Kagome has always tried so hard to keep her grades up, and by the end of the semester, she would probably fail Koharu's class.

That's it. That's the final straw!

I raise my hand and stand up. "Excuse me, Professor, but I'd just like to say that I personally _loved_ Kagome's essay. It was written with true distaste towards Gongeril and Regan, and with the right empathy and respect for Cordelia. Maybe it wasn't carried out as a proper essay, but seeing as how it's only our first year, I suspect that's understandable. And also, if you don't mind, I would also like to read my essay."

I don't wait for an answer.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince," I start off in a loud, strong voice. "And there was a princess who loved him very much. They were in love and it seemed like nothing could separate them. But then, another princess from a far away land who was friends with the prince when they were children came to visit and immediately became jealous towards the kind princess.

"However, the prince was not able to see how wicked and ugly that the other princess really was and one day the evil princess went so far, she poisoned the nice one. The prince finally came to his senses and revenged his love. The evil princess then rotted in h-"

"AYAME," Koharu warned, fist shaking. "Stop right there. Go down to the office and tell them that I want you suspended for a good three days or so."

Sango, Rin, and Kagome gape at me, in horror at my carelessness, but I'm satisfied with Koharu's fury.

"For what?" I ask.

"For publically showing complete disrespect for your professor!"

"All I did was say my essay."

"AYAME, DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK. GO DOWN TO THE OFFICE."

I shrug. "If that'll make you stop bullying my friends, then fine, I will."

Koharu ignored me. "Kagome," she says, sweetly. "You're suspended as well, for being in part of this treacherous little act with Miss Wolfe."

Kagome looks stricken. She's never gotten in trouble with a teacher before, let alone suspended.

Anger boils under my skin. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, DAMNIT!"

"Don't you dare swear at me."

"Don't fucking mess with Kagome, me, Sango, or Rin!"

Silence falls over the classroom.

"I _told_ you not to swear at me," Koharu hisses. "But seeing as the only way to get to your head is to hit you where it hurts the most…" She turns to Kagome, who already looked shaken. "Kagome, see me at break. Maybe this school just isn't fit for you-"

I knock down my desk and all the students squeak.

I run out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to talk to Koga!"

So I sprint my fastest to the gym, but he's not there. So I run to the field where I find him refereeing a soccer match.

"Koga! KOGA!"

He faces me, surprised. "Ayame? What are you-?"

"It's Koharu. Talk to Kaedae and fire her! Make Sesshomaru come with you if you have to! Just get her out of here!"

I pant tiredly, and he blinks for a few seconds before putting a hand on my shoulder.

He uses his "teacher" voice. "Ayame, calm down. Now tell me slowly what you're here for."

"Don't you see? Don't any of you see how evil Koharu is? I kept quiet for Kagome's sake because she wanted to handle this herself, but she's just beating herself up! Koharu is messing with our lives and we want her out of them! She's just jealous that Kagome got Inuyasha before she could, even though she blew her chance a long time ago. So please- unless you want to see us hating going to school- please get her out!"

"Are you sure…"

"YES!"

"Kagome, Sango, and Rin feel uncomfortable by her, too?"

"YES!"

"Okay, Ayame, I'm going to get Sesshomaru because he's probably the only one who can really convince Kaedae into thinking about something as serious as firing a newly hired teacher- who seems promising, by the way- so just stay here and rest for a while, you know, cool your head. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

He jogs away and I'm left with a sense of pride. Maybe she'll be fired and we'll be back to normal again.

When Koga returns with Sesshomaru, he looks at me funny. Then: "Can I talk to her alone, Koga?"

"Why?" he demands. "She came to _me, _you know, and-"

But then Sesshomaru fires him this commanding look and Koga shuts up.

So he and I walk off a bit and he opens his mouth. "So Ayame, what is it that I've been called out of class for? Koharu?"

I nod. "You may not understand, but she is such a-"

"Bitch?"

I blink, dumbfounded, but nod again. "Well, yeah. I swear, she irritates me more than Kikyo does! She picks on Kagome especially, who's too considerate to tell Inuyasha; because she's afraid she might hurt his feelings!"

"I see…" He clears his throat. "Look, I don't like Koharu, either, Ayame. Honestly, I don't. But I don't know whether it'll be possible for her to be fired… You see, Kaedae's boss- the head of the education board- is much stricter now and will only allow teachers to be fired if there is solid proof and reason."

"Well, that's easy. I'll just take my video camera to her class and record all the evil shit that she does. And even though Kagome's all upset right now, she's not a weakling and I bet you that by tomorrow, she's going to stand up to her harder than I am."

"Ayame," Sesshomaru says calmly. "How about we discuss this after school? You're obviously still very angry, because you're swearing more than usual, and I think it'll be better for this to be taken care of once you've settled down."

"Don't you see? The longer it takes for her to be kissed goodbye, the hotter my anger's going to burn."

"I understand, Ayame, but there's another thing to think about- and that's Inuyasha's feelings. He won't like it that all of you hate his childhood 'friend.'"

I cross my arms. "Well, then, we're just going to have to show him the truth about her, won't we?"

* * *

AN: Yay I updated fast! ^^

I didn't have school today so I thought that I might as well update while I had the chance.

Ayame's rather scary when she's angry, isn't she? Lol

I know that the chapters seem to be moving slow, but all in good time, people- even the chappies that seem like fillers are actually important.

**Question of the Day**: Who's P.O.V (Point of View) do you want the next chapter to be in? Let me know in your reviews!


	27. Chapter 27: Complicated

Hey guys :) Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are freaking awesome ^^ I wanted to update last week but I had a stupid geography test.

Alright, so I have **two very important news.**

1) First of all, I have a BETA READER now! Yay! Thank you so much, Daichi! (aka Daichilover) She won't be editing _this _story, but my new one. That's my next news!

2) As some of you may already know, I have a story besides this one that I'd hoped would be really good. However, I feel that when I write TDSB, I get writer's block, so I think it's on hold for now =( I'm sorry for those who reviewed and wanted me to update. I think I will someday. I don't believe in discontinuing my stories, but for now, I want to focus on IPSH and BoS.

BoS? What's that?

It's my new AU story! It's premiering the same weekend that I upload this chappie! Now I know most of you want to see this one finish before I start something else, but IPSH is drawing to an end (I think it will end in around 5 chapters…) and I'm really excited about Bitter or Sweet.

Anyone who's a fan of this fanfic, please check that one out, too! It would mean so much to me, and it'll definitely be more professional because Daichilover will be editing the chapters for me.

Okay, I'm done now!  
Whew, that was a long AN. On with ch. 27!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Yasha is not mine! **

Koharu's P.O.V

(**Warning: Bad Language!)**

That Ayame. What a fucking bitch. She annoys me so fucking much!

Who does she think she is, standing up to me like that? Does she think I won't be able to do anything about it?

I mean, I've never really liked her. At first, she seemed to like me enough, so I pretended to be nice to her, even if her hair's so red and ugly. Maybe that wretched Kagome told her that I'm mean or something so now they're all against me.

Sango was okay. The least annoying of all of them. But I can tell by that burning anger in her eyes that she's no longer on my side, either. Bitch.

And Rin? I thought she'd be easy to play, 'cause she's such a baby! But _nooooo_, after I just have a little bit of fun with her 'Sesshy' (see, I told you she's a baby!), she gets all hateful towards me. As for Kagome, she hated me from day one. That's just because she's jealous of my long-term relationship with Inuyasha. So what if we're not dating? It's obvious that he still likes me. He still stands up for me.

And that's all that matters, really.

So here's my social status now:

Students of Shikon High- love me. But they're just nitwits with bad hair.

The bitches (you know who I mean) - hate me. But like I care.

The Professors- let's see: Sesshomaru hates me, Yashie still cares about me, Koga has mixed feelings towards me, and Miroku's just plain stupid and oblivious to anything besides hot bodies.

Thinking about all this, I lean back in my wheelie teacher's chair, even though it's getting late and I should be getting home like all the students. Inuyasha has been alone for most of his life, so he's pretty much vulnerable. It'll be child's play to get him to fall for me.

Why?

Because when he loses the one thing he loves the most, there'll be no one else to go to.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V

When I get home, I get a frantic phone call from Koga.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Inuyasha, you're so stupid! I was so stupid! We're all fucking stupid!"_

I blink. "I see you're swearing again."

"_That's not important!"_

"Then what is?" I ask, mystified.

"_It's-"_

"_Oh, hey, guys! What are you talking about?"_ a very cheerful voice sings. Then it turned to hurt. _"You two were having a discussion without me? Well, no more! I want to listen, too! So, who's up for pizza?"_

"_Miroku, get the hell of the conversation!" _Koga hollers.

"_But I love you!-"_

Annoyed, I turn off my cell phone.

That's when my phone rings again. I pick up. "What do you want?"

"_Well, _someone's_ in a bad mood."_

"Oh, hey, Koharu. Sorry about that."

"_No problem. Hey, Inuyasha, you want to go somewhere Saturday?"_

I purse my lips. "Um, actually, Kagome wants to go Christmas shopping…"

"_Can I come, then?"_

"I don't think Kagome will be comfortable with that, even if you _are_ her friend. She just wanted it to be her, me, and the girls as well as Miroku, Koga, and Sess. You don't mind too much, do you?"

A pause.

Then: _"Oh, sure thing. See you tomorrow."_

And before I can respond, Koharu's off the line. And because Koga and Miroku are probably still arguing, they don't call back either.

The next day, I'm called down to the office before classes can start, and when I look around, I see that Miroku and the rest are waiting, too. "Hey, so what're we all doing here?"

Sesshomaru's arms are folded and he looks ahead calmly. "Kaedae asked to speak to us."

Koga nods, shooting Miroku a piercing look, and Miroku waves back.

Idiots.

"Good morning to you all. Please come in," Kaedae says, nodding towards her office.

We sit down.

"You may have wondered what I've called you down here for. And I'll get to that in just a minute… But first of all, all of you look well. I'm glad. Do you like the students this year?"

The four of us exchange looks and grin.

"The best we've ever had," I answer honestly.

Kaedae's eyes turn sad. "I just received news from my boss. He wanted to let you know that your jobs are on the line."

"W-what?"

"Apparently, the four of you have been in a relationship with four of the freshmen girls. You _know_ that relationships with the students are prohibited! Why did you fall in love with them knowing that it would never work out?"

"You can't control _who_ you fall in love with, Kaedae," Miroku whispers.

"I'm sorry… maybe if I was in charge of things, I would have let it go. Because I trust you. But he's threatened to fire me, as well, and… if you don't break off any intimate feelings you have, it's either we get fired, or all the girls get expelled. And I would hate for that to happen. I will give you two days to figure it out. Like I said, I'm sorry for everything. I wish things could have been different."

Kaedae stands up, as a signal for us to leave.

And solemnly, we do.

"Wait!" Koga suddenly says. "How did your boss find out about us in the first place if you didn't know?"

Kaedae shakes her head. "Apparently one of the other professors called him."

"Koharu."

"Pardon?"

"It was Koharu," Koga repeats.

I open my mouth to argue but Koga glares at me. "Who else knew about our relationships besides Koharu? We were careful, weren't we? Koharu was the only person we told! Inuyasha, don't be stubborn and face the facts!"

"You're right- she's the only other professor that knows. But why would she-"

"Because she's not an angel! Ayame came crying to me the other day about how Koharu was ripping her apart, mentally! And that Rin, Sango, and Kagome were angered and frustrated, too! I'm not the only one who knows about Koharu bullying them. Sesshomaru is aware, too! In fact, we were going to tell Kaedae yesterday but figured we needed legitimate proof first!"

Sesshomaru bristles and Miroku's eyes narrow at the mention of their girlfriends being 'bullied.'

I stare.

"That's right, Inuyasha! Surprised? Surprised that your perfect Koharu is evil? Surprised that she picks on your girlfriend? You should be ashamed. Ashamed, that Kagome was so afraid to tell you that _I_ had to do it for her!"

"Why would she be afraid?" I hiss.

Koga slams his fist on Kaedae's desk, sending papers and pencils flying. "Because you WOULDN'T BELIEVE HER!"

"How the fuck would you know?" I yell. "How would you know whether I would believe her or not?"

"Because you don't believe _me_ right now! Listen to yourself! You're putting Koharu before the friends that you've known for your entire life, and before the girl that loves you too much to let you know that Koharu's a bitch!"

"EVERYONE!" Kaedae trills. "You can discuss this outside, but not in here. Koga, Inuyasha- _calm down_. Sesshomaru, I would like you to tell me what exactly is going on. The rest of you, get to class. No fighting will take place in this building."

So we get out, with the exception of Sesshomaru.

And we do as we're told.

But by the afternoon, I'm dreading the class that I'll have to face Kagome. Because Koga's right, in a way. If she really felt so uncomfortable around Koharu, and she couldn't tell me, is it really because… I wouldn't believe her?

I need to talk to Koharu. Alone.

So classes tick by, and whenever Kagome tried to talk to me, I ignore her. Not because I hate her. Not because I'm angry at her. But because if I do talk to her, she could get expelled, and I could lose my job.

Not good.

And I have to find out what the hell is going on about Kagome's kidnapper, too. Damn it! My head's spinning from all the drama and stress.

All I know is that right now, is ask Koharu what's going on.

I can only imagine how confused Kagome must be but right now I just can't let her know what's going on.

Here's my social status right now:

Kagome- confused, and is probably pissed at me.

Koga- definitely angry and pissed.

Miroku- trying to figure out what's going on.

Sesshomaru- knows way more than I do about Koharu and didn't tell me a thing. Probably 'cause I'm dense or something.

Kaedae- doesn't want to fire me, but knows that if I don't break it off with Kagome soon, were all in big trouble.

Koharu- ?

After school, I jump into my car, eager to go home and clear my mind. Maybe take a drink or two. But that's when I see Koharu get into her shiny red BMW convertible, and zoom away.

Remembering that I still need to ask her some things, I follow, but she stops in front of some old alley and gets out, heading towards a lingering figure in the shadows.

I silently hide behind the corner of the building beside the alley and see that the shadow of the person she's talking to has a round and fuzzy outline, which means that he or she is probably wearing a thick fur coat.

They're talking in hushed voices, though, so I can't make out what they're saying. I lean in a bit closer, and notice a woman standing beside the person with the fur coat.

She looks oddly familiar, with piercing eyes and sleek dark hair… high heels… that suit…

Oh God.

That woman at the fair.

The one Kagome said was the assistant of her kidnapper. But that would mean that Koharu's talking to him.

I take in a sharp breath of air, but the woman notices and for a mere second, her eyes clash with mine. I immediately run away, get into my car, and head home.

But all I can think of is Koharu and that man, whispering as if sharing some dark secret.

A secret most likely involving Kagome.

(AN: I was going to end it here, but that's kind of too evil XP)

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

Inuyasha's been ignoring me the entire day.

Every time I tried to talk to him, he simply walked away from me.

I told me friends I would walk home today. They knew how horrible I felt and allowed to have some time to myself.

Sango wanted to come with me, insisting that it wasn't always wise to be myself in times of dire situations, but I eventually convinced her it was okay, that I'd be fine.

A hand suddenly clamps over my mouth and I shriek in surprise, though no sound comes out because of the hand.

A chillingly familiar voice croons in my ear, "It's been far too long, Kagome."

That sickening perfume smell and the suffocating heat of his fur coat. It's Naraku. He's back.

I begin to thrash, throwing my arms around, and kicking my legs. I even attempt to bite his hand but nothing works.

"Stop that, Kagome. It's irritating," he growls. Then he drags me down the street and pulls me into the nearest alley. Why isn't there anyone around? I need help! I need someone to see me! Inuyasha! Please, come get me!

"You remember our talk, don't you, Kagome?" Naraku asks. "You know, the one where I told you about the tragedy of the death of Inuyasha's parents? Well, the killer wants you dead. At first, I disagreed, because you've been such a good girl- you haven't told Inuyasha a word of what I told you. I'm very proud of you for that, by the way. But still, if that person wants you dead, there's nothing really I can do. Because, you see, that person has helped me with everything: gossip on you and your boy, your little friends, etcetera etcetera. So I need to get rid of you once and for all…"

He brings out a sharp kitchen knife to prove his point and my blood runs cold.

Then he laughs. "Aww, you look so scared! Life is so cruel to you, isn't it? So cruel and twisted… since you're going to die anyway, I might as well tell you this, but the person who killed Inuyasha's Mummy and Daddy? What's was it again? Kon Kon? Kojima? Kaoru?" He looks thoughtful. "Oh, I remember now! It's Koharu."

_Koharu?_

"Well, anyways, Koharu's been really helpful, even after all this time… the sick thing is, I thinks he has a little crush on your Inu! And not only that, but..."

After that, I ignore his little rant. I simply stop listening. Didn't Naraku say, when we were back in the hotel, that the person who wanted Inuyasha's parents dead was a man?

And I remember what Ayame told me earlier today:

"_Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you?"_

"_Oh, Ayame! I was so worried! Where did you run off to after class yesterday! Did you really go to Koga? What did he say?"_

"_I told him about Koharu. How we hate her. How she hates _us._ I think things are going to be taken care of. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."_

"_Ayame, I just hope you don't get suspended!"_

"_Same here. But don't you worry about Koharu anymore. We're going to kick her ass. Ah, that reminds me! Koga told me the other day that Koharu's a cross dresser. How freaky is that?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with cross dressers, Ayame."_

"_That's not what I mean. It's just the thought of little-miss-princess Koharu being a boy that freaks me out. What do you think she did while she was a boy?"_

"_I don't know. Probably something twisted."_

And everything clicks together and makes sense.

* * *

AN: I know you're all confused right now. That's understandable.

Let me explain:

Remember in the chapter that Naraku kidnapped Kagome and told her about that guy who killed Inuyasha's parents? That truck driver was Koharu, but Naraku- at that time- thought she was a boy because she had been cross dressing and wasn't aware until recently that she was actually female. And he couldn't properly remember her name because Narkau has bad memory :P

See, I told you that the cross dressing was important!

Also, Koharu was the one who told Kaedae's boss about the relationships, so that they would be bitter towards each other. And while that's going on, Inuyasha would keep pushing away from Kagome which would give Naraku the opportunity to kill Kagome, as Koharu ordered Naraku to do, as repayment for all her help on keeping tabs on them and everything.

Remember when Kagura almost killed Kagome at the fair?

The reason Naraku and Kagura knew she and Inuyasha returned to Tokyo early, was also due to Koharu's help.

As for why Koharu wanted Inuyasha's parents dead even though she had a crush on him… well, you'll have to find out.

Please review if you want me to update! :)


	28. Chapter 28: Misery Business

Wow- 0.o I'm so close to 300 reviews! Again, you guys are so nice and supportive, and you're the reason why I'm writing this fanfic! So even though I'm supposed to be studying, here you go!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Misery Business**

**Disclaimer: NOOOO **

Kagome's P.O.V

My head is still reeling from all the pieces I've just put together, but I'll sort it all out later.

Right now, I have to focus on trying to not get killed, which seems pretty hard, since Naraku's holding a sharp kitchen knife to my throat.

His hand is still over my mouth so I can't scream. I can't move. I can't do anything. Anger boils under my skin. This is all Koharu's fault! Just wait till I get my revenge!

"… so she's just a lonely soul after all. Kagome? Are you even listening to me? _Kagome_!" he snaps, slapping me harshly on my right cheek. What's with him and slapping, for God's sake? I would answer, but his hand is preventing me from saying _anything_! UGH!

"Anyways, Kagome, you're going to die now, so is there anything you'd like to tell me before I kill you?" he asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Oh, right, you can't talk! Tee hee, silly me!" Naraku giggles. "Alright, buh-bye Kaggy!"

I don't close my eyes as the knife draws closer.

I _refuse_ to close my eyes.

Then, the barrel of a gun strikes Naraku hard on the skull, and his eyes widen before he collapses forward. Shrieking, I roll over so that I avoid his knife that goes down with him. Then I look up to my savior.

I was half expecting- and hoping- it to be Inuyasha, but I blink when I meet the eyes of Kagura, his assistant. You know, the one who drugged me and then almost killed me at the Carnival I went to with Inuyasha? She smirks when she sees my expression.

"Why look so surprised? Did you think I actually _liked_ working for that bastard? By the way, I'm not going to hurt you so you don't have to act all cautious. I'm going to take care of Mr. Fashion-gone-wrong so just go ahead to your sweetheart."

This is all happening too fast for me.

"You're still here? Go on already."

"Yeah, but… why-"

"If I didn't work for him, he would have killed my younger sister, Kanna. But everything's taken care of so all you have to do now is get that Koharu girl in jail and then all will be peachy." Her tone is a bit sarcastic.

"Will you be okay by yourself to take care of Naraku?" I ask hesitantly, and she looks startled, and nods.

Then she hands me a small business card. "Give me a ring if you ever need anything," Kagura says with a small grin. I return the smile, receive the card, and take off.

"Thank you for saving me," I whisper, knowing she can't hear me, but hoping the wind will take my message to her.

* * *

The first thing I hear when I enter the house is sniffling.

I run into the kitchen, to find Rin and Mama in tears, with Gramps pacing. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, and Sota are all either sitting on a chair or sitting on the floor. I watch them, confused, and when they see me, relief crosses their faces.

"Kagome!" they all cry out at the same time.

I smile hesitantly. "Hi everyone... why are you all here?"

Sango clobbers me in a bear hug and Mama dries her eyes on a handkerchief.

"Inuyasha came to our house," she says slowly, "and told us about Koharu and Naraku. About you getting kidnapped, and about the girl Koharu being seen with him. So when you didn't come home, I called your professors, who called your friends, and they explained the rest. I wanted to phone the police after that, but Inuyasha said no- he would look for you himself. That's why he's not here. You'd better reach his cell phone and let him know you're safe."

"Kagome, you gave all of us a heart attack," Koga says, but not unkindly.

"We're so glad that you're not hurt," Rin whispers, holding my hand tightly.

I look at each and every one of them, my heart panging with guilt for making them all so worried. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this everybody. But to be honest, I'm as relieved as you are that I'm fine. On the way home…" I launch into the story of my encounter with Naraku while Sesshomaru rings up Yash. It's a relief that everyone's on the same page now. It's as if a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders. But how did Inuyasha know about Koharu? How did he find out?

Five minutes later, Inuyasha barges into the building and that's when dizziness and nausea sweeps over me as I finally go into shock of what happened with Naraku. Inuyasha notices immediately and rushes to my side and supports my weight, holding on to my shoulders gently but firmly.

"I'll take her to her room," he says quietly, and then hitches me onto his back before heading up the stairs. Inuyasha puts me down on the bed, and sits beside me on the floor.

"I'm… sorry," I tell him. "You guys don't have to care about me so much."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Besides, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing."

"For what?" I ask as I close my eyes and begin to go under.

"For everything…" I hear him say. "I was on my way home, but I saw Koharu and Naraku together. I thought of going to my place first, but instantly thought of your mother. Kagome, I'm sorry about Koharu..." Right after that, I fall into a deep slumber, closing myself off from the rest of the world and letting darkness fall over me like a blanket.

When I wake up and head down for breakfast, groggy and tired, everyone is waiting for me. Everyone. As in, Mama, Sota, Gramps, Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru. Heck, that's a lot of people.

"We're going to talk to Kaedae this morning," Rin informs me. "And we're going to kick Koharu's ass out of our school and out of our lives."

"Hell, yeah," Ayame grins, and she and Koga high-five each other. Speaking of which, why isn't he asking her out? I mean, God, they freaking love each other!

Sesshomaru nods. "Not only that, but due to the numerous offenses she has performed, Koharu could technically be arrested." Then he mutters, "She deserves it, being the bitch she is. This next thing may sound immature, but I'll say it anyway: Inuyasha, _in your face._" A triumphant smirk takes his lips and he places his hands on his hips as if to say, "so _there._"

We all blink. If those words came out of Koga, Miroku, or Inuyasha, then that would have been normal. But to hear someone like Sesshomaru speak words so… so _blunt_, well, it's shocking. But it also gives me a good idea. "Hold on," I pipe. "Before anyone does anything, do you mind if I give a little presentation in the gym? As a gift of farewell to _dearest_ Koharu." I smirk.

Everyone peers at me, confused, but the grin stays on my face and all the way to school.

Sure enough, the Professors manage to round up everybody into the gym, and I get myself ready backstage. Once I'm done with my preparations, I grab a microphone and walk to center stage. I spot Koharu in the front, and wink. She purses her lips with narrowed eyes. I turn on the mike.

"I'm not sure if Koharu- the new addition to our staff- told any of you this, but she is leaving our school."

Koharu arches a brow and taps her coral-colored nails against her elbow, ignoring the puzzled looks that everyone gives her.

"So I decided to give her a formal goodbye through song. This is for you, Koharu."

And then the music turns on, just like I expected. I give a thumbs-up to Asagi, who did it for me.

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. __"_

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got what I wanted now_  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good."_

From the crowd, I see my friends whistle and laugh. But the outraged look on Koharu's face is priceless. I can tell the students are seriously confused, but what matters is that Koharu's no longer going to stick around to ruin me or anyone else's happiness.

All the things that happen after that go by so fast, I can't thoroughly explain.

The moment I walk off the stage, Koharu lunges at me, but before she can even lay a finger, Koga and Miroku restrain her, while Sesshomaru rushes off to talk to Kaeade. Koga orders us to force the rest of the students back into their classes (which is rather funny, since we're only freshmen) and after much yelling and pushing, we manage to do so.

Then the police comes.

They take Koharu away.

There is no sound besides our heavy breathing.

It's over.

It's finally over.

Koharu is gone, and Sango, Ayame, Rin, and I will be able to go through high school while pursuing romance at the same time. But when Kaedae speaks with the professors in hushed whispers, the unmistakable solemn looks that they give us when they turn around confirm that there is bad news.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"I apologize for all the drama that has happened to you," Kaedae told us. "And I hope for all of your lives to go back to normal. However… this incident that has happened with Koharu does not, sadly, change the fact that you all are still strictly forbidden to date your students."

Koga, Sesshomaru, and I exchange sober looks but Miroku doesn't meet our eyes.

After that, we soundless guide the girls back to whichever class they need to be in before returning to teach. I think the reason why they didn't ask us anything is because they can tell something is off with us.

And they're right.

At the end of the day, I walk into Miroku's classroom, to find him behind his desk, putting things into his bag to leave for home. Actually, he's putting a _lot_ of things into his bag- so much that his desk looks practically empty.

"Hey, Miroku," I say, "what're you doing?"

He jumps. "Oh, hi there, Inuyasha. I didn't notice you… and to answer your question, I'm packing. I think that's pretty obvious." He gives me a sheepish grin.

My brows furrow, not quite understanding. Was he fired?

"Inuyasha… I'm retiring. Well, maybe not retiring from work per se, seeing as I'm so young, but I'm not going to teach here anymore. Sango means thousands times more to me than my job ever will, and so, I'm retiring. I thought about it the whole day, and this is the conclusion I've come up with. I've already told Sesshomaru and Koga, but I waited to tell you, because you're my closest friend. And to be honest, I think Koga's considering doing the same thing I am, because he's been meaning to ask out Ayame for a while now, and if he stays, that'll never get to happen."

For a while, I don't say anything and just take it all in. "You're… quitting your job?"

"Yeah."

"But what will you do?"

He tilts his head. "Actually, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll open up a restaurant or something. I've always enjoyed cooking, so that's a good possibility. Or maybe I'll simply teach at another school. There are many possibilities for me out there, so I'm not too worried."

At first, I don't know how to respond. "I wish you the best of luck, Miroku," I finally reply.

He grins and we clasp hands. "We'll still see each other, right? Don't look so gloomy, buddy."

I roll my eyes half-heartedly. "Anyways, did you tell Sango yet?"

"I'm heading over to her place to tell her in person right now. Actually, I'm kind of late. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Definitely," I smile weakly. "Bye, Miroku."

He smiles wistfully. "See ya, Inuyasha. And by the way: make the right choices. If you don't, you'll regret it when you look back at your decisions. You only get one shot at life, Yash."

Then he walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts, my conflicts, and my churning emotions for Kagome.

* * *

AN: Some things I want to say:

1) yes… this chapter's a bit sloppy, I know. Curse writer's block! :-(

2) IPSH is coming to an end! ='( Only 3 or 4 chappies left~

3) the song Misery Business does not belong to me.

But I love listening to it! It's so awesome and matches Kagome, Koharu, and Inuyasha perfectly ;)

I'll talk to guys soon!

Luvs,

Nyony


	29. Chapter 29: the Mission and the Fallout

OMG 300 reviews and more! I love you guys!

Now, for my apology: I Know it took a while to update but I had to study for a thousand tests! It was hell -_-; But now, school's out for me and I can finally update faster (I hope)!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Sesshy's Mission and Kagome's Fallout **

**Disclaimer: I think you know the answer by now…**

Rin's P.O.V

I stand solemnly in front of Shikon High, looking up at the building.

I remember how happy my friends and I were on the first day of the semester, how eager we were to begin this new chapter in our lives. Sango was different back then. She was afraid to love new people, was afraid to open up her heart. Miroku changed that so gradually that she didn't notice and ended up falling for the last person she would ever thought she would.

As for Ayame… well, her pride _did_ soften up a bit which is pretty much a miracle. I suppose there were some things that not even best friend's can do.

Then there's Kagome: sweet, perseverant, quirky Kagome. I'm sad that because of our meeting Inuyasha, Sesshy, Miroku, and Koga, Kagome has had to endure more tears and hardships than the rest of us. Kagome's practically my sister and I want to tell her that frowns don't look good on her- that smiles make her eighty percent more beautiful. But how can I say all that?

How can I when she's so close to breaking down?

Kagome's always been fierce, but at the same time, she's always been frail, too. I think it's how much she loves Inuyasha that made her even more like this.

She chooses not to show her affection verbally and physically: that's something I learned about her throughout my years of being one of her best friends. But I can tell that when she looks at Inuyasha, that she's never been happier. Her eyes shine, and a steady smile takes over her face.

When I see her like that, I know that despite her anger at Koharu, despite her bitterness towards Naraku, she never has and never will regret coming here to Shikon High and meeting Inuyasha and the others.

And if we could do it all over again, I know that all of us- me, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango- would do it exactly the same.

I take one more second to memorize the beauty of this school, and move forward to enter the doors.

* * *

Ayame's P.O.V

I came to school earlier than I usually do to run around the track.

After a few laps, I step back and look at it, remembering my first time to step foot on it. It was the first day of the year, when Koga challenged me to race him and it was when I lost. It seems like forever ago.

Sighing, I stretch out my arms and then kneel on one knee, hands on either side, getting ready to take off. But just before I can sprint, a sudden hand on my shoulder jerks me back.

"Still practicing?"

I blink. "Good morning."

Koga laughs. "'Good Morning'? Why being so formal?"

I turn away from him and get into position again. "'Cause I need to practice."

Koga is silent. Finally, he says, "Hey, Ayame, want to have a race?"

I freeze. A race? Was I ready? Could I win this time?

Without thinking, I agree. "Bring it on."

He grins and then nods. We both crouch down. "Ready," he says, "Set… Go!"

I run, pushing myself to go faster and faster still.

But Koga's in front of me. Just like last time. I'm going to come second again. My hands clench into fists. Why? Why was I still losing to him despite the morning practices? This is pathetic. If Kagome was in my position, she wouldn't lose to him a second time. She's persistent like that.

I close my eyes momentarily and picture Kagome, Rin, and Sango jumping up and down, cheering for me with huge smiles. My friends… I can't let them down! If I do, then I'm just being selfish! Can't I do this one thing for them?

I push myself farther, not bothering to see if Koga's still in front of me.

But he's no longer the competition.

I realize… my only competition is myself.

Ever since I was little, I've always loved to run. I have to remember the happiness that fills my heart when I run. This is how I express myself. I can do this. I can, I can, I _can._ My friends are cheering for me… like they always do.

"Ayame."

I finish the lap, panting.

"Ayame."

Did I do it?

"Ayame!"

I face Koga. "WHAT?"

He smiles and pulls me into a fierce hug. "Congratulations, Ayame. You finally beat me." His breath comes short, but even so, I'm able to detect the smile in his voice. "Ayame… I know this is a little delayed, but… go out with me?"

* * *

Koga's P.O.V

(*Later that Day…*)

"You've got to be kidding me."

I scowl and thump Inuyasha on the head. "Shut up, you stinky mongrel. It's not like you're one to talk. At least I'm doing what I know is right! As for you- you're just afraid of being fired and you're completely ignoring Kagome's feelings about this whole thing. So what if I started dating Ayame? If I get fired, it's not like it's the end of the world! And although I can't believe I'm saying this, Miroku did good when he quit. Maybe I'll do the same!"

"That's ridiculous. Absolutely not."

We turn our heads in surprise at Sesshomaru's voice.

"You will do no such thing," he repeats.

"And since when did I have to listen to _you?_" I demand.

"I agree with the wolf on this one," Inuyasha jumps in. "Who made you the leader, huh?"

"You are both incredibly immature, regardless of your age. Anyhow, neither of you will be resigning and that's that. There's no need to. I can handle this."

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Unlike you, I am far more experienced. Anyways, I'm going on a little trip and might not be here for a couple days. Try not to tear the school apart before I come back, okay?"

"Wait, where are you even going anyways?" Inuyasha asks.

"That's none of your business. Well, I'm off."

Blinking, I lean back in my chair and Inuyasha puts his hands behind his head. I wonder what that was about… "Should we really be just goofing off in the teacher's lounge like this? I mean, lunch is almost over."

"Eager to see Ayame again?"

"Shut up, mutt face. And besides, what about Kago-" I immediately stop myself when I see his suddenly depressed expression. "Uh, I mean, I bet she wants to see you."

He shakes his head. "I seriously doubt that. Not after how I kept ignoring her this whole week."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Silence.

Then, Inuyasha lowers his head.

"You're right," he replies slowly. "That _is_ what I wanted. I don't want her to have to move schools because of me. They're not going to fire me- I know that for certain because my Father's best friend has been the director of administration and he would never fire me or Sesshomaru. That means they would have to expel Kagome. I don't want for that to happen."

"So then… what are you going to do?" I ask, already dreading the answer.

Inuyasha puts on a solemn face.

"I'm going to break up with her."

"Then what? You're going to wait four years for her to finish high school and then ask her out again? You seriously think she'll say yes to you after four years? Besides, you say that you can't watch Kagome being expelled, right? Well, what do you think will hurt more? A stain on her school reputation, or you tearing out her heart?"

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, if I treat her coldly, she'll feel no remorse when I break up with her."

I scoff. "You think _treating her coldly_ will save her heart?"

Inuyasha closes his eyes and gets up from his chair and makes his way over to the door. "I'm an adult, Koga. She's still just a child. Getting mixed with me was bound to give her bad luck from the start." He exits the room.

I let out a sigh. "Inuyasha… you _idiot._"

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"I'm just so happy, Kags!" Ayame gushes, a bright and happy glow to her face. Then she launches into the story about the race and how he asked her out… for the hundredth time that morning.

Sango laughs. "I'm happy for you."

Rin nods. "Yeah, you totally deserve it! But… where's Miroku today? And Sesshomaru?"

Some girl sitting across from us leans over. "You guys don't know? Professor Miroku quit his job yesterday. He no longer teaches here."

My face goes blank. "Wha…? Miroku quit?"

Sango fumbles with her hands in her lap. "About that… I was meaning to tell you guys but there was never a good opportunity. I'm sorry. The truth is, he came over to my house yesterday and told me that due to school rules, he had to either move or give me up, so… he chose to quit."

Inuyasha already talked to me about this… but he told me that it wasn't a big deal! Not unless Kaedae or her boss found out…

"That's so romantic!" Rin chirps, breaking my reverie.

"Aren't you worried, though? About you and Sesshomaru?"

"Nope. I really do believe that Sesshy will somehow get us through. What about you, Kagome?"

I smile as genuinely as I can but avoid their eyes. "To be honest with you, I'm not really sure."

"Um, Kagome, are we still doing that Christmas shopping this weekend?" Ayame asks.

"Sure," I agree. "I'm not sure if Inuyasha will be coming though."

"Can you still ask him though?" Rin insists.

I nod. "Okay, I will."

So throughout the day, I look for a good chance to ask Inuyasha about the Christmas shopping trip, but every time I manage to meet his gaze, he breaks it. When the last bell rings, I immediately run outside to the parking lot to catch Inuyasha before he can drive home. I spot him getting into his car and I sprint across the lot and park myself in front of his vehicle.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, well… about the plans we had over the weekend…"

"What plans?"

"Remember how we would all get together and-"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, but I'm busy."

"But before, you said-"

"Like I said, I'm busy this weekend. You guys will have to go without me. Again, sorry. Have fun. Now, can you please get out of the way? I don't want you getting hit by a car."

I move aside, head tilted down and hands in fists.

Inuyasha's car hums but just before he can start driving, I raise my head again. "Inuyasha, before you go, can I… can I talk to you for a bit?"

"I've got to get home-"

"Just for a bit. I'd like to have a chat with you. It won't take more than five minutes, I promise."

He sighs then kills the engine. "Fine but no longer than five minutes."

I nod.

After seven seconds of silence, he makes an agitated sound. "Look, if you have nothing to say, then I'll be going."

"I heard about Miroku," I interrupt. "Apparently he left so he could stay together with Sango. I thought you said that no one really pays attention to rules. You said that the "teachers-cannot-date-their-students" thing wasn't a big deal as long as we didn't show any PDA during school hours. If so, then why did Miroku have to quit his job? And why isn't Sesshomaru at school? Has he quit, too?"

"No, he hasn't. He said he would be on a little trip for the next few days. As for Miroku- that was his decision. But let me tell you- nothing good comes out of dropouts. I admire his devotion to Sango but quitting was unnecessary. Also-"

"Did I… do something wrong?"

My voice comes out weaker and more broken than I had planned, and as I angrily meet his dark eyes, I blink out the tears, unwilling to show weakness. "Why did you change? You're not the person that I agreed to date and you're definitely not the person I fell in love with. If it was something I did or said, I'll take it back. Just please… go back to how you were before. You may be wearing Inuyasha's face and have Inuyasha's voice, but you will never be even _half_ the man he was."

Inuyasha pauses. "My, you _do_ complain a lot. I don't think I've met a girl as whiny and ungrateful as you."

"I… I'm not in love with _you._ I don't even know who you are!"

He lets out a humorless laugh. "Come on- can't you even tell who I am? I'm Inuyasha. Always was."

"You're not… I refuse to believe_ you're _Inuyasha. Did somebody blackmail you to do this? Were you threatened? There must be something! I… I have trust in you. I _know_ for a fact that this isn't the real you. I know you're acting this way on purpose! Is it because… of the rule-"

"No. That has nothing to do with it."

"I… I can't possibly be in love with someone like you…"

"Are you breaking up with me, Kagome?"

I can't.

I can't break up with Inuyasha.

Because despite everything I said, I still love him.

I remember how happy his smiles made me, how his laughter brightened my day. How his warmth and arms always made me feel safe and how my heart fluttered whenever he would tell me he loved me.

I'm in love… for all the simplest things in the world.

And there's nothing I can do.

"No, I'm not."

He laughs again, the sound unfamiliar and distant. "Oh?"

"You're not the real Inuyasha. But I love him, so I'll wait for him to come back. I'll wait for him to come back into his body."

For a second, his eyes seem to soften but the second I detect it, it's gone. "Well, it's obviously been much longer than five minutes so I'm going home. Thank you dearly for your sweet little speech on true love, but I have to go now." Then he starts the car and zooms off.

Inuyasha… what's wrong with you?

That weekend, I meet up with everyone except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and we laugh and talk and look around for good presents to buy each other. Miroku talks about how he's already been hired at a local restaurant, but that he wants to open his own someday in the future.

I laugh along with a cheerful grin on my face, but I just can't get into the mood. But I get thinking into what Inuyasha said. Maybe I am too whiny and ungrateful. Maybe that's why he's angry with me. But no… my Inuyasha wouldn't… he wouldn't be so sadistic.

"…can't wait to see it. Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh, um, can you repeat that?"

Sango bites into her banana crepe. "I said I can't wait to see what you got Inuyasha."

"Oh, I… I just got him a watch," I lie.

"That's nice," Miroku grins. "You should have gotten something engraved on the back! He would like that."

I force myself to nod enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's what I did."

"Kagome," Koga say suddenly. "That jerk doesn't deserve you. Dump him."

A startled silence waves over all of us. Finally, Ayame smacks him on the arm.

"Koga, stop saying ridiculous stuff," she admonishes.

"Yeah, Koga, why would she do that?" Sango wants to know.

"Koga… I know that you're trying to save me from heartache," I say steadily. "And thank you or worrying about me. But until _he_ dumps _me,_ I'm stuck with him. That's what I get for falling in love. Anyways, I'm going to go home now. Today was fun. Thank you, everyone… I love you all so much."

I wave and then bolt into a run, towards home, towards safety.

Towards the only place I know I'll be unharmed.

* * *

Christmas arrives.

And as planned, I get ready to head over to Ayame's place where everyone will be gathering to celebrate. Since I insisted to Rin that she leave before me, I'm the only one left to arrive.

Determined to look a bit different than usual, I curl the ends of my hair and put on a tiny amount of lipgloss. With a red satin shirt with a white bow at the collar and a dark and light green checkered skirt as well as white stockings and brown boots, I gather all the presents for my friends and begin to go out.

"Kagome? Are you leaving now?"

I turn around and smile. "Yup."

"Have a good time, dear," Mama says in her calming, light-hearted voice.

"Don't worry- I will!"

"Oh and Kagome? Remember- I want Inuyasha as my son-in-law."

I smile. "I'll remember."

So, taking the bus, I make my way to Ayame's house and when the door is opened, four little husky pups jump onto me. I laugh I pet them.

"Hey, Kagome! Come on in!"

"Kagome, guess who made it?"

I look around to see: Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Rin… and Inuyasha.

All the way from the food to the carol singing, tension is in the air.

And finally, comes the last part of the night- gift exchanges.

Normally, this would be my favorite part, but tonight, all I can think about is whether I should hand Inuyasha his present.

For Miroku I got a cookbook as well as a box of chocolates, Sango- an "Idiot's Guide to Dating" (we both laughed hard about that one) and a rose-pendant necklace, Ayame's gift is a pair of furry white slippers, mittens, and scarf (not real fur, of course), Koga was bought a watch (nothing terribly expensive), Rin got five books: one romantic comedy, one mystery/horror, one fantasy/supernatural, and two textbooks- math and science. Even though Sesshomaru isn't here, I still bought him the same box of chocolates that were given to Miroku and a big encyclopedia on the human body (I always kind of pictured him as a doctor, you know?).

Lastly, Inuyasha.

His present is definitely the least expensive, but…

My present to him is a mini photo album and a card.

That's it.

I give everyone their presents which they all love. Except for Inuyasha. Well, maybe he did like it, but he showed no emotions on his face as he flipped through the album, looking at the pictures. But when he read the card, a flicker of what looked like guilt crosses his face.

I received gifts, too.

And all of them are wonderful and heartfelt. But the only one I can't seem to unwrap is Inuyasha's.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" his voice shatters my thoughts. "Don't you know it's rude to just sit there and ignore someone's gift?"

"You… you actually got me something?" I ask carefully.

He winces, but then covers it up with a smirk. "Now that's just harsh. Anyways, open it."

So I do. But very slowly.

Inside the paper lies a small white box and when I open it, a gold bracelet is set inside. The thing chain makes most of the bracelet, but in the middle is a pendant-like, flat oval that reads _Kagome H._ With the period after "H" put as a heart.

It's beautiful, of course, but it doesn't exactly seem like the kind of present I would get from Inuyasha.

"Thank you," I tell him, unsurely.

He shrugs. "Just in case, for some reason, you get amnesia and need to remember your name. Being so clumsy, getting amnesia would be no problem for you."

And when he smirks, I catch a glimpse of the guy that once loved me as much as I love him.

After all the thank-you's are over with, everyone starts to make their way home.

"I can't believe Sesshy couldn't make it," Rin tells me sadly when we arrive at the shrine. "I got him an awesome present, too… I wonder what he's doing?" She sighs.

"Don't worry. If he had to miss something as important as our Christmas get-together, I bet he was doing something super important. And as for the gift- I'm sure you'll be able to give it to him when he returns from his trip."

"You're probably right," Rin agrees. "Oh yeah, Kagome, I've been meaning to ask this, but did you notice that Inuyasha was acting a bit differently today?"

I purse my lips. "No, I… I didn't notice a thing."

* * *

(*After their short winter break…*)

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

Surprised, I blink rapidly. "What?" I ask, just as I'm about to leave the school building.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Inuyasha repeats with chilling patience.

"Um, sure…"

"Outside."

I frown. "Alright then. But I've got to get the groceries today so-"

"Don't worry, it'll be fast," Inuyasha promises.

With hope bursting in my chest that maybe _finally_ Inuyasha has returned to normal, we both go outside to the back of Shikon High.

"Kagome, when you get older, do you wish to have a family?"

I raise my eyebrows at the randomness of the question. "I guess I do."

"I see. Kagome, I… I met this girl the other day, and she's amazing- beautiful, smart, quick-witted, sweet. You would love her."

Sounds like Koharu. Uh oh.

I frown. "And…?"

"She's nineteen, so that's means she's close to my age, too. Kagome, I really want to start dating her. She's very mature and… well, I think that, as fun as this has been, you just can't compete with someone like her because in truth, you're too young for me. You're sweet, too, and you're certainly not dumb or ugly, but…" he cracks a smirk. "Naivety isn't exactly an attractive trait. Don't get me wrong- there's nothing wrong with you. I don't take back any compliments of praise I've given to you. Anyways, back to the subject- I don't think this romance will last very long anyways. So…"

My face pales. "Oh my God… you're breaking up with me…" my voice cracks and my hands tremble slightly by my sides, the gold bracelet on my left wrist shaking because of my quivering.

Inuyasha nods. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

Too numb to fight back, yell, or even cry, I stumble onto the sidewalk and begin in the direction of the shrine, eyes hollow and thoughts spinning inside my head.

But when I get to the main road that I have to cross, I see the red light and walk across slowly.

Just then, the light turns green, but I don't notice and continue to walk at my snail-like pace.

It's only when the headlights of a car flash into my eyes that I realize I car is heading for me.

And then, my scream echoes through the entire town.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I walk back into the school, heart in two thousand pieces.

The sight of Kagome falling apart right in front of me… it'll haunt me for days.

The one person I loved more than anyone else I've ever loved now hates me. And that's just as well…

"Inuyasha, stop looking like a beaten puppy and get ready for home."

Sesshomaru?

"And just so you know, I'm not working at Shikon anymore. I am now officially the head of the administration of education. Aka, Kaedae's boss. And I'll allow our relationships with the girls. See? Problem solved."

"But-"

"I'll explain it all when everyone is here. Where's Kagome?"

Kagome?

That's right! If Sesshomaru's the boss, then… then I'll be able to see her again!

Eyes shining, I run out, and make my way to Kagome's house.

I need to tell her!

I need to tell her that I was lying, that she could hate me if she wants, but that now, I'm free to love her without having to worry about her expulsion.

Then, I reach the main road, but there's a huge crowd, all gathering around what looks like an ambulance.

Frowning, I wonder who it is that's in the accident. Curious, I push my way to the front of the circle of people.

To say my world completely blew apart after I see who the victim of the accident is, is the biggest understatement of the century.

* * *

AN: I feel incredibly guilty for leaving you guys without an update for three weeks (and two days)! I'm so sorry- please forgive me~

The day I intended to update the chapter, I got a terrible cold and I currently feel like crap. -_-;

Anyways, I hope this chapter which is the longest by far so far makes up for it.

I know I left you with an evil cliffie but if you guys review (and forgive me!), I'll definitely update a whole lot sooner.

Lots of Love,

Nyony

(PS: Inuyasha really _is_ an idiot, isn't he? *sigh*)


	30. Chapter 30: Remember Me

AN: Nothing much to say today, except for "thank you" for all your reviews ^^ You guys make me one happy writer ;) Also, I am very sad to say that IPSH will be over in a couple chapters! ='( Wahhh!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Thirty (Yay I finally reached 30!): Remember Me**

**Disclaimer: I think you know the answer by now…**

Inuyasha's P.O.V

(Warning: _Very _Foul Language)

I can hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears and I have a hard time breathing evenly- actually, it's hard for me to breathe at all. For a while, I just stand there, not sure what's happening and what I should do. I don't see anyone else around.

It's just me.

In the darkness.

"Hey, you! Get out of the way! There's been an accident- not the end of the world, so you can just get lost now. Hurry up and go! This doesn't concern you!"

At first, I don't realize that the man's talking to me. But when I do, I growl escapes my lips and I duck under the "Danger- do not cross" tape and shove my way through the people from the hospital. I realize that I'm not thinking; simply acting. But right now, I just can't bring myself to give a shit about any of that. I kneel down and force my eyes to look at the sight that burns through my brain.

The girl lying on her side in front of me… I don't recognize her. Don't know her…

… Or do I?

The girl with a dangerously pale face, and blood seeping through her dark, matte hair that is sprawled like black seaweed across her face and on the ground.

The girl who has a big gash in the middle of her forehead.

The girl whose chest is barely moving, which leads me to wonder if she's alive at all.

The girl whose school uniform is dirtied with rocks, grime, and her very own blood.

The girl with a mud-covered gold bracelet around her left wrist, held protectively to her heart.

…Kagome?

No.

Never.

She's not Kagome.

That girl- that dying girl lying in front of me- she's not Kagome!

She's NOT Kagome!

_SHE'S NOT KAGOME!_

She… she can't be… It's impossible… The girl right now is someone else who, by coincidence, happened to be wearing a gold bracelet when an unfortunate misfortune stuck her. But she's not Kagome. Because… because it can't be. I don't fucking care if that doesn't make sense. All I know is it just _cannot_ be her.

"Sir, is she an acquaintance of yours?"

I look up at the doctor, who faces me with worry.

"Do you know her?" he asks again.

I shake my head slowly. "No, I… I mistook her for someone else. I don't know her."

"Then please move aside," he says gently. "We have to take her to the emergency room immediately."

I nod and stand up shakily before getting out of the way. I watch solemnly and numbly as they move the poor girl onto a stretcher and put her in the ambulance.

Five minutes after watching the ambulance drive out of sight, I shake my head once more, this time to myself, and begin walking back to school. A few seconds later, my cell phone buzzes. I pick it up. "'Lo?"

"Inuyasha, get your ass to the hospital _right now!_" a voice detected as Sango's screeches in my ear, and I wince. "Kagome's been in an accident!"

I follow her orders and take the bus to the hospital and ask for the room 'Kagome' is in. The receptionist tells me that Kagome's being operated right now, but that the visitors are to wait in the hall on the second floor on the left.

When I enter the hallway, I see that everyone else is already here, nobody sitting- they're all pacing.

"Took you long enough!" Koga barks. "Kagome's terribly injured. The doctors are looking at her. We have to wait. Ugh, but it's so freaking hard! Damn it all!"

I nod and sit down in one of the chairs and all of them stare at me incredulously.

After a few hours, one doctor comes out and nods, signaling for us to look at her.

We all flood in.

Ayame, Sango, and Rin all kneel down beside the bed, gripping Kagome's hands fervently with tears in their eyes. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku talk to the doctor in hushed whispers and I stay rooted to my spot.

Rin and Sango are almost sobbing now, and Ayame looks up at me almost angrily.

"Well?" she hisses. "Aren't you going to _do_ something instead of standing there like an inconsiderate _jerk_ and _idiot_?"

I swivel my eyes to the person lying on the bed.

It's that girl from earlier.

The one that _isn't_ Kagome.

A laugh bubbles from my throat and Rin and Sango's sounds of tears stop abruptly in shock at the noise.

"You scared me for a second there," I say. "That isn't Kagome. Looks like I waited a good three hours for nothing."

Rin looks too surprised to move at all at my words, but Sango and Ayame react faster than her. Both advance on me and raise their hands but Sesshomaru moves in front of me.

"He's serious," he says. "He's in some serious shock and doesn't even recognize her."

What are they talking about?

I'm not in shock!

I'm just stating that that girl isn't my Kagome.

Why can't they understand?

How long will they keep up this cruel and sick joke?

Sesshomaru turns to me. "Inuyasha, snap out of it."

I narrow my eyes. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but you all better stop it."

Sesshomaru sighs, before lifting his hand and striking my sharply and loudly across my cheek.

My head is forced to turn sideways, but then I whip it back up and glare at him. "What the hell was that for-"

He slaps me again.

"Sesshomaru-!"

And again.

"_Fuck!_" I curse, heading over to the sink before spitting out the bile and blood. "What do you _want?"_

"I want you to go over there and look at the girl lying down. I want you to really _look_ at her, and _then_ tell me she's not Kagome."

"If it'll make you stop fucking slapping me, then fine."

I stand in front of the bed, and aimlessly look at her, bored. "She's not Kagome. Happy? I want to go home now."

"You didn't _really _look at her," Sesshomaru states.

Rolling my eyes, I 'really look' at her (as Sesshomaru annoyingly puts it), studying her hair, her face, her hands.

"_You're not the real Inuyasha. But I love him, so I'll wait for him to come back. I'll wait for him to come back into his body."_

A lump forms in my throat.

The real Inuyasha… who is he?

The guy who used to loathe his job more than anything else?

The guy who fell for his student?

The guy who killed Kagome on the inside?

In place of the cold, white face in front of me, I imagine the sparkling eyes and the twinkling laugh of sweet, innocent, naïve Kagome and without warning, tears soundlessly slip down my face. I hear Sesshomaru ushering everyone out of the room.

I reach in my pocket and take out the card Kagome gave me for Christmas. When I read it, my voice hitches and my fingers struggle to keep hold of the piece of paper in my hands.

_Dear Inuyasha…_

_Wait- that sounds strange doesn't it? Sorry about that. Let me start over:_

_Hi Yash!_

_Hope you have a great Christmas!_

_I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and you've made me the luckiest girl on earth. I thank God for letting me meet you and the fact that you care for me despite all my imperfections is crazy, stupid, and really messed up. But I'm really glad you're kind of dense that way because I've always felt beautiful and strong around you- so thank you._

_To be honest, I don't know if you still feel that way about me. But even if you don't, I'll still be forever grateful to you for allowing me to experience passion for the first time. Although, on my part, you _did_ cause me grief, anger, angst, and some other unpleasant emotions as well, but if I was taken back in time to the first day of attending Shikon High, I wouldn't change a thing I did. (Well, maybe I would be less 'whiny and ungrateful' because you told me that I was those things the other day.) And the reason for that is because I love you._

_I really, really do._

_I know I sound like a naïve little girl in love for the first time, but when I think about it, I am just that. And I'm not ashamed. They say you never forget your first, right? Even if your first forgets you._

_To be honest, I'm a little nervous right now. Not only that, but it's kind of embarrassing to be writing all these things on paper. But I'm just sorry I can't do more for you._

_If, one day, we're separated permanently for whatever reason, I want you to know that I will never forget you. Not even when I die._

_And I never break my promises._

_Yours Forever,_

_Kagome_

I stuff the card back into the pocket of my jeans and lean forward to grip Kagome's small fragile hand in my larger ones.

"Kagome. You _are_ Kagome, right? I'm sorry I was too foolish I didn't realize earlier. How could I not know? You're my Kagome. Always was, always will be. And you might not be able to hear me, but I want to say that when you wake up, I'll let you beat me up senseless 'cause that's what I deserve. I really am an idiot, aren't I? You always go on about how imperfect _you_ are when I'm more of a disappointment than you ever were. I think that it's our weaknesses and our vulnerability that make us important to each other. Right now, these tears… they just keep coming, you know? I feel as if I have to cling onto you.

"I'm a monster for doing such cruel things to you. But please believe me when I say that I really thought I was doing it for your sake. Just proves how moronic I am. I don't deserve you. I really don't, Kagome. You know, if I just left you alone or let you go, I bet some wonderful, patient, sweet guy will come along and whisk you away on a white horse where you'll be his princess. But now that I realize how much I need you, I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of you. I know I'm being selfish.

"But, Kagome, I can make you happy. I'll be damned if that's the last thing I do, I swear! I'll make you so happy that you'll never wish for anyone other than me. So please wake up… wake up, Kagome, wake up. For me…"

I feel a slight, almost imaginary twitch under my hand and my eyes widen.

Hers open slowly.

And I cry… I cry more than I ever have in my entire life.

* * *

I immediately tell the others the good news and they all congratulate Kagome of waking up so fast. The girls cry all over again, and Sess, Koga, and Miroku all look relieved, running their hands through their hair and chuckling at Kagome's strength.

"That's my girl!" Sango cheers, throwing an arm around her. "We shouldn't have even worried!"

"Yeah!" Ayame agrees. "I mean, it's _Kagome_ we're talking about here!"

Rin just bursts out sobbing and embraces Kagome tightly. "I thought I lost you, Kags!" she wails.

Kagome smiles sweetly the whole time and strokes Rin's hair. "Of course I'm alright. How could I leave you three? You guys are my life! And Mama, Sota, and Gramps need me as well."

"They're not the only ones," Sango grins. She nods in the direction of me and the guys.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Kagome," Koga says sincerely.

"Yeah, we were all super-duper worried!" Miroku nods. "I never even got to touch your ass-"

Sesshomaru knocks him on the head hard. "Ignore him, Kagome," he says, actually smiling. Wow. Smiling. I can't freaking believe this. Wow.

The room turns silent when it becomes my turn to speak. "Kagome… what can I say? I just… I don't know what I'd do if you weren't okay."

She laughs. "Thank you for coming to visit me!" she says to us. "I know it must be hard, with your busy schedules and all. Ah, actually, I'm kinda embarrassed!" she grins. "It's not every day your high school professors come to see you in the hospital, right?" she winks.

We chuckle, but I'm the only one who notices something off about her smile.

I mean, it's still _Kagome's_ smile, but it's lighter and more carefree than it usually is, if that makes sense. It's as if she never experienced real sadness or fear, like with Koharu and Naraku. It's as if… as if… she doesn't remember it…

_Oh my God._

This. Can't. Be. Happening.

I stride over to her and take a firm grip of her shoulders, and she looks taken aback by my sudden action. "Um, is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, if I… if I told you that I'm in love with you, would you believe me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We just met yesterday! How could you possibly be in love with me?"

Time freezes, and everyone seems to stop breathing for a second.

"Wait... Would you repeat that, Kagome?" Ayame asks, slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you and he met yesterday… were you serious?"

She tilts her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, that's when we started high school."

Everyone turns to me with a mixture of pity, worry, concern, sympathy, and hesitance.

"Oh, no," Rin whispers.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "It's fine," I tell them. "Who cares if she doesn't remember? I'll just _make_ her remember. I swear I will. This isn't really an issue…"

I suddenly remember the words I spoke to Kagome when I handed her the gold bracelet- _"Just in case, for some reason, you get amnesia and need to remember your name. Being so clumsy, getting amnesia would be no problem for you." _I wasn't actually serious, though! Why did this happen? Why?

Kagome's brows furrow in confusion. "When you say 'she'… as in, _me?_ Remember what? How I got in the accident? That's easy- I wasn't feeling good so I left school early, and when I was crossing the main road, I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Kagome, do you remember _why_ you weren't feeling good?" Koga asks.

"How is that, in any way, relevant to the whole situation?" she wants to know.

I shake my head fiercely. "Stop it, you guys. Don't force her. I'll make sure she gradually gets her memory back, but if we push her to do something when she's in such a fragile state, she's never going to."

They doubtfully agree.

* * *

The next morning, I visit Kagome early in the morning.

"Hey, Kags, how are you today? Feeling any better?"

She looks up. "Oh, hey, Inuyasha. Yeah, I'm doing okay; I think I'll be released from the hospital in two weeks or so- just to get some rest… So, what brings you here on this lovely morning?"

"I just wanted to visit you," I tell her. "Kagome, do these pictures ring a bell?"

I show her the pictures of the cherry blossoms of when we were on Shikoku Island for the class trip. Kagome looks at them and shakes her head.

Smiling sadly, I spend the next few hours simply talking to her as a normal human being would…

And every day after that, that's what I did: I would bring something to her that might trigger her memory, but every single time, she would claim to not remember anything, and so, I would sit beside her for a while and either have a regular conversation with her, watch television next to her, or play random card games against her…

A couple times, I admit I considered giving up. The stress was killing me, and even though I smiled lightheartedly in front of her, on the inside it felt like Kagome had her hand over my heart and was slowly tearing it out.

Because every time she looked at me, every time she smiled or laughed with me, I could tell that I was still only a stranger to her… someone who wasn't close to her own heart, someone she didn't really cherish because she didn't recognize me. Someone she didn't love.

But even though it was incredibly hard and frustrating to go visit her every day when Kagome obviously didn't feel any special emotions towards me, I did so anyway. After all, I owe her at least this much, don't I?

Finally, it was her last day at the hospital- the day she would be released.

"Hi, Kagome," I greet her, handing her a bouquet of peonies (the flowers of innocence). "I heard you're getting released today. Congrats! It's good to see that you're finally getting onto your own two feet again instead of being stuck in this hospital bed all the time. Actually, I brought something that might make you think of the adventures you had before the accident-"

"Inuyasha," she interrupts, looking solemn, "I have a question to ask you. I've been wondering about it for a while now, and I want you to answer truthfully. I understand your worry- I can tell that you're concerned about me, and I'm grateful. But why is it so important to you whether I remember or not? Why are you trying so hard to evoke my memories? What was I to you before I got amnesia?

"My friends- Sango, Rin, and Ayame- they told me that we got close to you guys and that we all became best friends, that we had lots of fun together, as well as hardships. But even though they're trying as well, you're more insistent than any of them… So what's the reason?"

I pause.

"Kagome, I don't expect you to understand yet. I know it's hard for you. But I've been trying little by little to help your remember. I _want_ you to remember me. Because before I carelessly let you get injured, we were… we were…" I can't say it.

"We were what?"

"I… We… Kagome, y-you were in love with me and I was with you and… and you were my _everything. _My absolute and complete everything."

She lets out a startled laugh. "Inuyasha, that's ridiculous! How could we have liked each other? That's crazy!"

My heart throbs. "Yeah," I reply weakly. "It _is_ rather ludicrous, isn't it? Well, it's a true story!" I laugh half-heartedly. "Kagome, I… I need to leave early today, but before I go, I want you to read this card." I hand her the one she gave me for Christmas. "This was my last resort, but I'm going to use it today. Please… please try to remember… I don't know what else I can do if this doesn't work."

I get up, and before leaving, I toss her a weary smirk. "I miss you, Kags," I say sadly before walking out the door. Once I'm in the hall, my cell phone rings. I pick up. From the caller ID, I know right away that it's from Sesshomaru.

"_Inuyasha, did you visit Kagome today?"_

"Yeah," I answer. "You know I do every day. Why?"

"_Inuyasha, I didn't want to tell this any earlier because I knew it would only cause you unnecessary grief and stress, but your time's running out. On the day that we discovered Kagome's amnesia, Koga, Miroku, and I spoke to the doctor. He said that if she didn't get back her memories within approximately three weeks, they're as good as gone. So hurry, Inuyasha. Hurry. For everyone's sake and especially yours.__"_

He hangs up, and the second he does, my hands fist at my sides.

And as I head towards my car, I can't help but recall the last words she had written on that card: "_If, one day, we're separated permanently for whatever reason, I want you to know that I will never forget you. Not even when I die. And I never break my promises."_

I smile bitterly as I get into the vehicle.

You're such a liar, Kags.

You're such a liar…

* * *

AN: Kagome has amnesia? 0_0 Wow what a shock! I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry I left you wonderful readers with yet ANOTHER sad ending! Please don't hate me! Lol

I hope you guys liked the chappie! P-L-E-A-S-E review ^^

TTFN,

Huggles,

~Nyony


	31. Chapter 31: Happiness

AN: 365 reviews! 0_0 Ahh I'm so grateful! Alright, I know this story I don't update as quickly as Bitter or Sweet? and that's because the chapters for this fanfic are longer and take more seriousness and time. Not only that, but all I've been doing this summer is studying, studying, studying! Euk!

Anyways, my point is, I'm extremely sorry. You guys are always so supportive and I can't even update as often- I feel so, so, so bad. But my schedule is heavily packed and OMG my head's spinning like crazy!

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Thirty One: Happiness**

**Disclaimer: Non**

Kagome's P.O.V

My fingers clench the piece of paper tighter, desperately.

This is my handwriting, and yet… and yet, why do I feel so empty and hollow inside? I don't remember writing this. My head hurts. I can't make it stop…

Love.

Love, love, _love._

How could I have written about love so easily, as if it were the only thing worth living for?

I understand already- I understand what all this is about: before my accident, my friends and I had all fallen for one of the famous professors at Shikon High and in turn, they had fallen for us. But then I got amnesia and forgot all that.

I feel horrible for hurting Inuyasha like this- truly, I do. But as much as I want to pretend and say, "Hey, guys, look- I remember everything again! I love Inuyasha again!" as if the whole mishap had never happened, but I know I can't do that.

"Kagome, are you alright in there, sweetie?" My mother opens my bedroom door and comes in. "Kagome, dinner's almost ready. Don't you want to come downstairs?"

I nod halfheartedly. "I'll be there in a second, Mom."

She purses her lips, looking me over, then sits down beside me on my bed and hugs me tightly, running her hand over my dark, long hair. "Kagome… you know nobody's pressuring you to remember. Why are you pushing yourself like this? You look miserable, and all your friends hate that; they want you to be happy, like you always are. Rin, Sota, Grandpa, and I are all very worried about you. Just be yourself, and sooner or later, everything will come back. I believe that."

Tears leak out of my eyes and I cling onto my mom, soaking her shoulders. "Every time I look someone in the eyes, I see the hurt and sadness there and I always have to look away!" I cry. "They're suffering, Mom! They're suffering a hundred times worse than I am and I'm the murderer who's doing all that! Even the professors who I don't remember are so concerned about me and all I'm doing is sitting around like a heartless fool because _I'm the only one who can't feel the same pain!_"

My mom waits for me to calm down, and once I do, she begins to talk. "Kagome, they'll wait for you. Because they love you. Because they cherish you and treasure all the happy times that everyone spent together. Their sadness is just an inevitable emotion that they would obviously feel because they feel as though you've been taken away from them. But even if you never recall your memories, they will be there for you. _Especially_ Inuyasha, the boy whom you think you wounded the most." She pauses to grin. "And, knowing you, you'll probably just fall back in love with him again."

I gently pull back and smile. "You're the best, Mom."

"I know," she grins, and stands up to walk to the door. "Well, I'd better go check on those egg rolls. Come down whenever you feel you're ready, honey."

And the moment she leaves, I dry my tears with the renewed courage and hope that my mother has given me. I sit down at my desk and reach for a book to help clear my mind, but a beautiful hand-drawn picture on the left catches my eye.

Cherry blossoms.

* * *

_"A Christmas present? This early?"_

_"Nope, just to show you that I care."_

_He reaches out the window and brings in three huge textbooks._

_I stare._

_"Now you won't fall behind!" he says cheerfully._

_"Normally, 'Yash, I would love it, but you do know that girls don't particularly like receiving textbooks as gifts, right?"_

_Inuyasha rolls his eyes again, but chuckles. "I was joking. Here's your real present." He opens one of the textbooks to the first page and takes out a folded piece of paper that was tucked in. When he smoothes it out, I smile._

_Cherry trees in blossom._

* * *

My head pounds and I bite back a scream as my knees go weak. What _was_ that?

I breathe in and out heavily, trying to get my heart rate to return to its original pace. Then I spot the small paper card lying beside the picture. Shakily, I pick it up, reading what it says: _Kagura_. Under that is a cell phone number. Hoping that maybe this person might somehow be able to help me, I reach inside my pocket for my cell phone, and I punch in the numbers.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Kagura, this is Kagome… Um, whenever you have free time, do you mind meeting with me? I have a favor to ask you…"

And so, we meet up at a café three days from then.

"Well, this was quite a surprise," Kagura says. "So what's up?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and fidget with the drink in my hands. "Kagura, this is going to sound really weird and completely random, but a while ago, I was struck by a car and I don't remember any of my life starting from when I started high school… and I was wondering if you had anything that could help me remember Inuyasha."

Silence.

"You have amnesia?" she asks, bewildered.

"Yes." When I first saw the woman, she was nothing like I pictured. She had a stern face, sharp dark eyes, and was dressed very professionally. Could she really help me? Who exactly _was_ she? And uh, why is she in a suit?

"Then you don't remember Naraku, or Koharu?"

My brows furrow. "_Who_?"

She shakes her head. "Never mind. Anyways, why did you think I would be able to be of use to you?"

"Well, I found your number on my desk, and hoped… because all of my friends have run out of ideas, so I thought that-"

"Okay, I get it," she interrupts, holding up a delicate hand with long fingers. "I'm not sure if I'll really be able to do anything, but I have some tapes from when I had to work for Naraku and had to more or less stalk you and your friends, so maybe you'll get something out of them if you watch the videos."

I immediately brighten up. "That's great- thanks! But wait… who's Naraku?"

Kagura rolls her eyes. "Some drag king with extremely lame fashion sense who tried to kill you."

I raise my eyebrows. "Drag king?"

"It's my nickname for him. Basically, he's somewhat of a cross dresser. But either way, I'll give you the vids. Okay?"

I nod and smile. "Thank you, Kagura," I tell her sincerely.

She shrugs. "Just think of this as an apology for spiking your drink back at the hotel."

"Huh?"

Kagura sighs, slurping her cappuccino. "Never mind."

So I take the precious tapes with me back to the house and once everyone's asleep I put them on, and stay up all night watching them.

* * *

I open my eyes, I find all my friends looking down at me with anxious looks.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you alright? Rin, what happened to her?" Inuyasha demands.

"I don't know! Ever since last night, she's been screaming, saying that her head hurts, and to make the pain stop. The doctor came and couldn't find anything wrong with her, but she keeps on yelling!"

"I'm fine, guys," I manage to choke out. "It's just a small headache; noting major." But the second the finish my sentence, another strangled cry escapes my throat as I remember a scene from one of the videos.

* * *

"_You may think you're not really special, and for someone meeting you for the first time, you're probably not. But things you do, things you say, they're all endearing to me. I love your anger problems, the way you stood up to me on your first day, your laugh, your smile, the touch of your hand when we danced. Oops, I mean, when __I__ danced. I just dragged you along, didn't I?"_

_"Yeah," I frown._

_He purses his lips. "Don't do that," he commands._

_I raise my eyebrows. "Don't agree with you?"_

_"No, I mean, don't frown. That's like the one thing I don't like about you. Actually, I do like it about you, but I don't like when you do it."_

_"Okay," I laugh, "I get how you love everything about me. But thanks for cheering me up; it's always nice to hear that someone just adores you. Even if what they say doesn't make any sense." I giggle. He stops smiling._

_"I'm serious," he says. "I… I love you. So, so much…"_

* * *

"Kagome, are you okay? Answer me!"

I breathe in slow pants, head still pulsing and brain throbbing. "It's nothing; I swear. I just need some rest-"

"_I… We… Kagome, y-you were in love with me and I was with you and… and I want you to remember it."_

I blanch, and jump out of bed, run into the bathroom, and hurl into the sink.

"Oh my God," Sango whispers, and they all run over to me.

"Call the hospital!" Inuyasha shouts.

"I would but when we called the doctor earlier, he said there was nothing wrong!" Rin yells back, frustrated.

"I don't fucking give a shit! Hurry up and call!"

Sesshomaru howls in annoyance. "Inuyasha, be patient! She's not throwing up blood so it might not be serious! Get a grip and think rationally for once!"

"What if it was Rin, huh, you asshole? If it was Rin, you wouldn't be thinking straight, either!" Inuyasha shouts back.

"Unlike you, I think clearly even in dire situations! Maybe she just has an upset stomach- I'll remind you: there's no blood!"

Ayame hisses at Sesshomaru. "Think _clearly?_ Are you a therapist or something! Who cares about _blood_ right now? She's still hacking up everything in her stomach and she's going to get sick if we don't do something! We need to call!"

"You guys, calm down!" Miroku grinds out, and Sango agrees: "You're making it worse- shut up, all of you!"

I bring myself up from the sink, wipe my mouth with a tissue and use all of my strength to glare at the friends in front of me. "_Stop it_!" I yell, shrilly.

They fall silent, turning to face me, abashed.

I continue, softer this time, "You guys _know_ that the last thing I'd want to do is cause problems when I've done so too many times already. I… I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I want to tell all of you that I'm so grateful for your kindness- for being so patient." I pause, hands fisting in the hem of my shirt. "I met up with Kagura, you know, the one who worked for Naraku but helped me in the end? I found her number by chance and called her, and she showed me some videos of me before I forgot things, and after that, my head just started to hurt a lot. But don't worry!" I add quickly after seeing their upset expressions. "It's getting better. In fact, if I keep watching them, I bet I'll remember in no time!"

"Kagome, stop it."

I look to Inuyasha's disgruntled face, confused at his firm command.

"Don't do this anymore," he goes on. "I don't care if you never remember me. I don't _care anymore._ Just stop trying, Kags- please. I can't watch you get sick over your own efforts." He reaches forward and gently pries my fingers off the shirt they were clutching. Then he smiles and hugs me lightly. "I'm happy just knowing that I still have a place in your heart, despite everything. And I'm content with being able to be there for you. That's all I ask."

I smile softly against the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Inuyasha. But it's okay, really; I'm not forcing myself anymore. I'll be f-"

"Kagome, I'm _asking_ you to stop."

"I _want_ to remember!" I snap, pulling back.

He growls. "Too bad!"

"Well I don't have to listen to you, now do I?" I argue, suddenly angry that someone was trying to _tell _me what to do. I'm my own person! I can do whatever the heck I want! Who was he to think he could control me simply with words? Or with _anything_, for that matter!

"You will if you know what's good for you!"

I push him against the chest. "You're not a doctor!"

"Neither are you!"

I throw my hands in the air. "Ugh! I _hate_ you, you jerk! You big asshole, moron, insensitive idiot!"

He rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Right at back 'ya, you wench!"

"I don't even know _why_ I was trying to be so nice to you- a big asshat and bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"I hate you!"

He hisses, "You already said that!"

"I don't know why on earth I even fell in love with an idiot!"

"And _I_ don't know why the hell I got myself involved with you in the first place! If you only I hadn't taken you to the freaking dance!"

I scoff. "Excuse me? That night was _pure torture!_ You dragged me along as if I were some stupid ragdoll and embarrassed me in front of the entire school!"

Inuyasha narrows his violet eyes. "You deserved it, wench!"

"You already said that," I mimic, and he turns red with anger.

"I don't sound like that! I don't sound like a sissy, naïve little girl whose world revolved around vegetarian pizza, thumb wrestling, and taking ridiculous amounts of photos!"

I stick out my tongue. "Vegetarian pizza kicks ass so don't you dare talk crap about it! At least I don't worship ramen!"

Inuyasha glowers at me. "_Excuse_ me?"

I get in his face, huffily. "You are excused!"

"Um, wait a moment-"

"_WHAT?"_ Inuyasha and I shout, glaring at Miroku fiercely with fire in our eyes, and he backs away nervously.

"Well, from what I can make of your, eh, _charming_ conversation, it sounds like Kagome's regained her memory."

I blink. "Huh?" Pause. "Oh my God… you're right."

Everyone lights up hopefully and I spin to smile at each one of them widely.

"You're right!" I laugh, hugging Miroku so tightly that he sputters for air. "I remember! Holy shit, I _remember!_" Still grinning like an idiot, I throw my arms around Inuyasha who picks me up and twirls me around, laughing along with me. Koga accidentally bumps into him, though, and we tumble down to the floor, with me on top of him.

Tears slipping down my cheeks, I press my lips to his in urgent kisses, hands fiercely knotting in his hair. And he kisses me back with just as much vigor or more (between you and me, it was more), and when Sesshomaru clears his throat, we look up, just realizing that we're not alone.

Flushed, I try to stand up, but Inuyasha yanks me back down. "Where the hell do you think _you're _going?" he murmurs, against my mouth.

But three pairs of hands grab my arms and haul me away from him.

"Hey!" Ayame chides, gleefully. "Kagome doesn't just belong to you, you know!"

Then she swings an arm around me, while Sango clobbers me tightly in a bear hug and Rin breaks out in tears (yes: _again_… she's quite emotional. But we still love her). We all cling onto each other and begin to sob loudly, wailing so high that Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wince.

And Miroku… well, he wails right along with us.

When he tries to hug Koga, he shudders and attempts to fling Miroku off. "What the _hell_, dude!"

"This is an emotional moment- aren't we supposed to be hugging and crying together?"

Sesshomaru bonks him on the head. "That's what girls do! Guys stay cool and _don't_ get all sappy." He crosses him arms stoically and closes his eyes to prove him point.

"Ah, hell!" Inuyasha grins, and puts his arms around his friends' shoulders, surprising them.

And so… we've conquered yet another crisis, in a way that I'd never imagined (through an argument… not very romantic _or_ traditional- but who cares?). We're all together once again.

I think that happiness is a state of being content with the flaws and imperfections in life, not that everything and everyone is perfect. I am _happy._ Happy that I'm madly, unconditionally, stupidly in love with a jerk, and happy that my three best friends in the whole freaking world are so awesome and in love as well.

I'm happy.

And as I continue to grow stronger, I always will be.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

"We're _finally_ in prom dresses," Ayame grins, twirling in her emerald green, strapless, knee-length dress with diamond embedded on the skirt, which sparkles in the light. Her hair is shocking down, falling to the small of her back in red waves. Purple flower pins are clipped to her bangs, and our fun, spunky, rock-star Ayame looks gorgeously elegant tonight.

"Of course we are," Sango replies cheekily, matching her smirk. "It _is_ prom after all. Senior year was a blast, huh?" Sango is dressed in a beautiful creamy pink material with feathery short-sleeves and falls to her ankles, matching pink heels on her feet. Also, there are black patterns on her dress, running down the side and then leaving a slit on her left thigh. Her hair is in a subtle up-do, a few brown tendrils falling into her face enchantingly. The natural blush on her cheeks only adds to her beauty, and she is currently fiddling with her rose earrings.

"It was a freaking _stressful_ year, that's for sure," Rin laughs. Well, it's kind of her fault for being so creepily smart. "Finals were such a pain!"

"Uh, I don't want to hear that from _you_," Ayame rolls her eyes. "Why are you complaining, anyways? You got into medical school!"

"Yeah, I guess," she replies, shrugging. Tonight, Rin looks just like a full-grown lady, with her lilac-purple prom dress which has spaghetti straps, folds purposely at the waist, and then falls low to the ground, covering her shoes. The ribbon tied around her waist is black, tied with a bow at the back, and she has on black, dangly earrings with her hair curled and bouncing on her shoulders. She has on a bright smile and her eyes twinkle.

"These were really the four best years of my life," I agree quietly, spinning in front of the mirror in my bedroom.

I, as always, am dressed the most casually:

My dress is midnight blue and glittery, shimmering in the light. It's strapless, and stops at my ankles, revealing my silver heels (how am I ever going to dance in those?). The jewels in my ears are silver diamonds (matching my shoes), and my hair is slightly wavy, and swoops down, brushing my waist. On my wrist is the gold bracelet that Inuyasha got me what feels like forever ago. During my sophomore year, he revealed that the bracelet had belonged to his mother, and that he wanted to give it to me so he engraved my name on it when he handed it to me for Christmas all those years ago.

"Tonight is the one night we'll feel like real princesses, huh?" Sango sighs happily, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah…" Ayame responds lightly. "As we should- we all look freaking awesome!"

We laugh.

"What? It's not our fault we look so damn good."

"That sounds so cocky, Aya," I chide.

"Ah, who cares? It's our last night as high school students. Next we're off to university!" she whoops.

"We'll be separated, though," Rin says sadly. Tears well up in her eyes. "I'll miss you guys so, so much…"

A silence falls over us as we hug.

We don't say anything- we don't have to. The love we have for each other doesn't need to be expressed through words to be felt.

My mom calls us down a moment later, and we release each other, smiling fiercely.

"Let's do this," I wink, and we descend the stairs.

* * *

"You look gorgeous."

"You already said that a million times, Yash," I remind him. "And you look pretty hot yourself." And he does: with his dark hair brushed out and dark suit matching his eyes.

He smirks. "I know."

"Idiot."

He kisses me slowly. "You're an idiot, too, for loving an idiot."

"Not my fault," I whisper, tightening my arms around his neck to kiss him once more, but a loud shout interrupts me.

"Kagome!" Ayame calls. "You can kiss him up all you want later! We're singing karaoke and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! Get your fancy butt up here!"

I untangle myself from Inuyasha to walk up the stairs to the stage and he groans.

"I swear, that girl's a devil," he sulks.

I rolls my eyes and kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Let's sing," Sango grins when I reach them. She hands me a mike, and Rin speaks into hers: "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we four are singing to the friendship that has kept us together since we were babies! Enjoy your night!"

"Which song?" I ask, curiously.

"You'll see," Ayame winks, and the music starts.

I smile.

Ayame: _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la_

Sango: _You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock the world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell (ever tell)  
_Rin_: Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up, let loose, and LOL (LOL)_

Kagome_: It may seems cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I've got your back!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

All: _Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
_Sango: _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rin: _I'm kind of like you  
You're kind of like me  
_Ayame_: We write the same song  
in a different key  
It's got a rhythm that you and me can get along (get along)_

Kagome: _It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

All: _Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
__You and me, the perfect team  
__Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good momen-momentary  
Cuz we're one  
Yeah, yeah…  
Cuz we're one  
Yeah, yeah…  
We're anything but ordinary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
One and the same  
Hey! Hey!_

The song ends, and when everyone claps, we bow. (And stick our tongues at Kinky-hoe and her crew who are dressed as, uh, hookers. Eew. Yura has on a spider costume, by the way. Kikyo flips us off, and Ayame gives her the finger right back).

We all go down back to our princes, and Inuyasha welcomes me in his arms. "Good job," he compliments sincerely. "I always like hearing your voice."

"Thanks," I smile, and look around.

I see Rin, forcing her Sesshy to dance, leading him around the room to a pace much too quick for this song, and they bump into many people and objects, but Rin simply laughs it off. In the midst of the craziness of their dance, they still manage to steal several kisses. How, is beyond me. But they look so sweet together, so perfect. Rin fits right under Sesshomaru's chin, and they're smiling at each other.

Miroku and Sango are dancing too, but much more slowly. They're simply moving from foot to foot, in each other's arms, swaying to the music. The only thing that kind of ruins the mood is the fact that while they're dancing, Sango has to grip both of Miroku's wrists so he won't try anything. But when they kiss, she unconsciously lets go.

And finally, Ayame and Koga. Err... they're dancing pretty fast… hell, they're not even _dancing. _I think they're bored due to the slow music so they're attempting to liven up the room, oblivious to the romantic couples around them. When they get tired, though, they grin in defeat at each other, and Ayame leans up for a kiss. His arms circle her waist.

Finally I turn back to Inuyasha.

"About time," he growls.

I rest my head on his chest. "I love you, Yash."

Pause. "Yeah, I know. And I love you, too. But words aren't enough for me. Kagome…" He pulls away a little and looks me in the eyes. "I didn't get you a ring or anything, just because I know you're not ready yet, but I want you to marry me after you graduate from university. I want you to be my wife, and… aw, shit, I sound stupid."

I burst out laughing. "Yes, you do. But despite that, I still want to marry you," I reply, kissing him to seal the promise.

He smirks and pulls me to him again. "Thank you."

"You better be," I joke, then sigh. "I'm going to miss you so much…"

"We'll still be able to call and email each other… But you're right; it'll be a long several years without you. What do you want to be, anyway? It'd better be good, if you're leaving me to go to university."

"A teacher," I grin.

He raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Well, not a high school professor, though," I admit. "I'd like to be a kindergarten teacher."

"Then hurry up and become one so I can marry you," he says.

He's so impatient... but it's cute. "I will."

"Kagome? Are you sure about it, though?" he asks, meaning his sort-of proposal. "I mean… don't do anything that you're not sure about, or if it'll make you unhappy."

"_You_ make me happy, Inuyasha."

He drops the smirk, and settles for a gently smile instead. "You're my everything, Kagome. You know that."

"I know that," I reply softly, and we dance into the night, into our own separate world, and into our happiness.

* * *

AN: Yay for happy endings :)

Yes, that was the end… *Nyony bursts out crying*

Well, there's an epilogue coming up. And the thank-you page I promised you guys.

I'm so sorry for my absence. But I've been studying like hell and in truth, I'm supposed to be studying right now, too. I hope this chapter was good enough for you all to forgive me. Please do! I love you guys so much ^^ And that's the truth!

Well, bye-bye for now.

Watch out for that epilogue, though!

Hugs and Love,

~Nyony


	32. Chapter 32: epilogue Live Laugh Love

AN: OMG… I'm gonna cry :'( This story is finally at its end! Can you believe it? I still can't, because this story was my first for , and I had so much fun writing chapters for it. But the epilogue had to come sooner or later, right? So here it is:

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Epilogue- The 3 L's**

**Disclaimer: Sadly for me, the answer is **_**still**_** no**

Four girls were laying down on a bed, the clothes they were going to wear already all lain out in front of them. School had finally been finished only several months ago, and they were eager to deck themselves out in some flattering clothes.

None of them liked to show off, even though they were all gorgeous in their own ways, and undoubtedly had ravishing bodies. They never bragged about themselves, and took pride in only their friendship, which started in kindergarten, and was still going strong. All of them closed their eyes in unison and remembered that day.

When they opened them, the red-haired one began to talk.

"Oh my God… it's hard to believe how fast time has gone. We're finally all grown up… like, for real this time…"

The petite one gripped her hand. "I feel so _old_," she joked, quoting what she had said on the first time of high school, when they were all in this exact position. "Or rather, it should be _Kagome_ who's feeling old. You're turning twenty-three. How do you feel, Kags?"

The brunette grinned. "Kagome probably feels like she's on cloud nine. After all, she's gorgeous. Not that you weren't always, but now… well, now, you're finally a woman."

The one named Kagome reached up to wipe the small tears in her eyes. "It's been eight years since we entered Shikon High," she whispered. "And now, we've finished university. It's kind of hard to take in."

Rin snorted. "Lucky for you. I, on the other hand, am not finished yet. It's so freaking hard being in the medical department, you would not believe it. My brain hurts every time I try to think hard."

"I bet 'Sesshy' is proud of you, though," Ayame retorted with a smirk.

Rin smiled. "He is, actually. In fact, whenever I start to have doubts about the whole thing, I call him up and he gets me going again."

"And when you say he 'gets you going', you mean he gives you a thirty-minute lecture on how stupid it is to doubt the choices you've made in life," Sango replied.

The medical student rolled her eyes, but nodded admittedly. "Yeah. Well anyhow, we better get changed. The guys are waiting for us downstairs, aren't they?"

And they were; when they walked down the stairs, the four of them were waiting for us: Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face (revealing his canines which were surprisingly sharp), Sesshomaru who's arms were folded but lips in a smile nonetheless, Miroku with flour on his cheeks and nose, and Koga with arms full of everyone's presents for the birthday girl.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!" they all chorus, and I blush with happiness.

"Thank you, guys- it's so sweet of you to throw this party for me."

"Oh don't flatter yourself so much Kagome," Rin laughed, "maybe I _wanted_ to throw the party. Ever think of that?"

And after that, there was cake, gift-opening, lots of thanking, laughing, and even a bit of drinking… which led to Rin attempting numerous times to seduce a completely sober and incredulous Sesshomaru and Sango actually trying to jump Miroku, who was drunk himself and even if he wasn't, he would still happily comply. Koga and Ayame, too busy playing video games against each other, didn't have the time of day to be drinking.

"Well, we _were_ going to go sing karaoke tonight for your birthday, but seeing as these idiots are too trashed to do anything but try to get laid, how about we ditch 'em?" Inuyasha suggested to Kagome as the two were on the couch, with Kagome's head in Inuyasha's lap while he stroked her hair.

"Oh be quiet, Yash," Kagome replied. "Don't be mean. They went through all this trouble just to say 'happy birthday.' Thank you for your present, by the way."

"What, the baby stuff? It's not really a birthday present, is it, since we were going to have to buy them sooner or later."

Kagome smiled up at him, placing a hand on her stomach. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"That there was a reason you refused to drink alcohol on your birthday?" he asked, placing his larger, warm hand atop of hers, giving her a gentle smirk that he only allowed to be seen in front of Kagome. "Anytime, I guess- it doesn't particularly matter to me… It kind of sucks for you, though, that you'll only be able to teach for a couple months before leaving for a pregnancy leave, when it's your first time as a teacher."

"The minister of education will understand," Kagome returned dryly, shooting a glance at Sesshomaru who was currently still trying to pry Rin's demanding arms off of him.

Inuyasha leaned down suddenly and snagged a kiss. "We're all married now. I never expected that would happen when you walked into my class and rolled your eyes at me."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible." She paused. "I lived, I laughed, and I loved- it's all part of the high school experience, right?"

"Right. Happy birthday, Kags."

* * *

Things just fell into place after that:

Sesshomaru kept his job as the head of the school board, while Rin become a certified eye surgeon, working in a small, nearby hospitals where everyone who went there knew her as the 'kind, raven-haired doctor.' She and Sesshomaru had twin boys, who look up to their father as their world, and love their mother more than life itself.

Sesshomaru, who received daily adoration from both his children and wife, softened up and didn't ever use violence… unless on Miroku. But he was an exception to the human race.

Miroku, the klutzy and quirky husband of Miss Sango (who decided to become an author) was a surprisingly talented cook, whose restaurant was now the most popular food-wise tourist attraction in Tokyo. They had twin girls (who each were best friends with one of Sesshomaru and Rin's twins) and Sang had recently given birth to a baby boy who giggled whenever Sango slapped his father.

Koga and Ayame spent a lot of their time travelling the world, and always bringing back souvenirs for their friends and their kids. They decided that although they were married, they weren't ready for kids yet, and so Ayame wasn't with child… until recently when Ayame bore a little boy with flaming red hair, but sharp, cobalt-blue eyes- also Ayame's attitude and Koga's wit.

Unfortunately for Koharu, she was still behind bars, spending her life eating bad food and complaining that her nail polish was chipping off. Everyone was tired of her voice and she was hated even in _jail._

Kagura opened up an online dating website (she decided to do this after realizing how sad her love life was) that was so popular that it later became a huge company that made thousands of dollars. She and Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame sometimes meet up for coffee although she was rather intimidating at times.

So everyone was happy (minus Koharu. But nobody cares about her so she doesn't count).

Everyone loved and was loved.

Each and every single one of them was living their lives to the fullest.

And all of them were laughing and having fun along the way.

* * *

"I'm going now, Mom!" a female voice called.

"What she said!" a male voice added, tone grouchy and low.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen, hair pulled up into a quick bun and an apron tied at her waist. "Have a good day, kids! Yasha, be nice to Sakura, okay? It's her freshman year so she's new to high school. Make sure you look after your little sis!"

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Whatever, Mom! I'm leaving!" And Yasha left, but Sakura stayed behind to give her mother a kiss on the cheek, which Kagome returned.

"Remember to tell me if you have any hot professors, alright, Sakura?" Kagome winked, ruffling her shoulder-length dark hair and marveling at her daughter's violet eyes. "Yasha acts all tough and macho but he really does care about you, you know."

Sakura grinned. "He's such an _i-di-ot._"

Kagome burst out laughing. "Just like your father, eh?"

"Just like Papa," Sakura agreed readily. "Where is he, by the way? Doesn't he stay home on Wednesdays? I wanted him to wish me good luck for today." Her eyes drooped in disappointment.

"Is that all you need? Well then- good luck!"

The two girls looked up to see Inuyasha, in all his tall-dark-and-handsome glory, hair disheveled from sleep and bare-chested. Kagome's heart skipped a beat, even after all those years.

Inuyasha swooped down and gave Sakura a light kiss on the nose. "Have an awesome day, sport. Don't forget to get in trouble."

Kagome swatted Inuyasha away. "Oh, ignore him, Sakura. Your fahter's an _idiot_, remember?"

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? My lovely wife and beautiful daughter are gossiping about me behind my back? Honestly! I'm ashamed of you two!"

The three of them laughed.

"Well you better catch up to Yasha now," Kagome told her, pushing her out the door lightly. "Don't want to be late on your first day." And with one more smile, Sakura ran out.

A lazy arm draped across Kagome's shoulders as she was waving good-bye. "I still can't believe you named our first son after me," he rumbled. "You never were original."

"And _you_ never get old. Seriously, how can you look the same now as you did back when you were twnety-one? It's not fair how perfect you can be."

"Hmm," he hummed.

Kagome ducked under his arm just as he was about to kiss her, and walked away. "Not now," she scolded. "I have cupcakes to bake. Mom and Sota are coming over this afternoon, remember? And they're staying overnight. Though I bet Sota doesn't really want to- he probably would rather spend time with his new _girlfriend._"

"The squirt found a girl, huh?"

"He _is_ in college, after all. I think it's really sweet that he's found love. We, of all people, should know how wonderful it is." Kagome brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "But anyhow, I need to get baking."

Inuyasha was faster, though, and blocked the door to the kitchen, before growling and pushing her against a wall. "They can wait," he countered, and sighed when she turned her head. "You're such a tease, Kagome."

She looked back to him. "But you love me anyway."

"Obviously."

She smirked. "Obviously," she repeated. She brought her arms up to his shoulders. "I love you, Inuyasha. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you as much as I do now."

"Glad to hear it," he whispered, leaning down.

THE END (I apologize for the shortness of the epilogue).

* * *

AN: _fin._

That's right…the end…

OMG I really can't believe that my baby is finally over! Wahhh! ='(

This story has really been a ride for me, and has made me so very happy! I love everyone who made this fanfic possible, and you guys really are the best! Without you, this story might not have been completed! I'm one hundred percent serious!

I have to admit this story is a bit sloppy in some parts, and very rough. But what can you expect out of my first fanfic? Even so, all of you stuck through with me till the very end and I am so grateful- I don't even know how to express my thanks.

But I will be doing a **THANK-YOU PAGE!**

So don't forget to watch out for that!

_Now, for an IMPORTANT QUESTION:_

_Because I really do like the idea of Kagome (a teenager) falling for someone she's not really supposed to fall for, I want to do another story where Kagome likes one of her sensei's (sensei means a teacher or instructor or figure of authority in Japanese). It will not be related to the storyline of IPSH and it will be very different (so Inu won't be a high school professor in that story), and also better. Meaning, it will be more polished and less sloppy. I will _not_ be doing a sequel for IPSH but you can get this instead!_

_If you guys like the idea of that, please tell me in your review!_

Please read my story "Bitter or Sweet?" which is my next big AU fanfic that is going to be completed for certain- I would love it if you guys went over there and gave it some love ^w^

I love you all eternally and I should really shut up now!

Hugs, thanks, and virtual cookies for all!

~Nyony


	33. Chapter 33: ThankYou!

*WARNING: some corniness and/or cheesiness up ahead!*

-clears throat- Hello again, everyone! Thank you very, VERY much for sticking with me and my story- it's cringe-worthy at times, but I'm happy that a bunch of you supported me anyway. I promise that my future stories will be just as good- and better!

Seriously, I know the repeated 'thank-you' in every chapter might be tiring but I mean it =)

* * *

**Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High**

**Thank-you Page**

**Disclaimer: Even though IPSH is finally at its very end, Inuyasha _STILL _isn't mine**

Special THANK YOU and SHOUT OUT to:

-**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy **for being my first reviewer _ever_ here on fanfiction. You don't know how much joy you gave me!

* * *

-**Yuuki-Chan64, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, Mayonaka Naze, nightfalcon222, I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, Tomatosoup inc., Drama Kagome, RaineyLolita, and InuKag19** for their long lasting kindness ;D

* * *

- **cookiedoughicecream2, LunaP, Charli2006, ILoveInuyasha4Eva, mssweetychessgir, kag15xXxinu17, kenia, and zia9583,** (and as of recently) **kagomeForever56** also for their wonderful support ^^

* * *

-to my hundredth, two-hundredth, three-hundredth, and four-hundredth reviewers… I am a bit ashamed to say I don't remember who these individuals are because I was not smart enough to jot their names down when they reviewed- I'll remember to do that in my future stories! (If you are one of these people, and you remember, let me know!)

* * *

-**Yuuki-Chan64, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, Mayonaka Naze, nightfalcon222, I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, and Tomatosoup inc. **for being nice enough to read and review my other stories

* * *

-To all reviewers who gave me good ideas when I was having writer's block—you were all so helpful!

* * *

-Everyone who is in the ANTI-KOHARU club!

**-Mayonaka Naze**

**-nightfalcon222**

**- Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**

**-ILoveInuyasha4Eva**

(If you're in it and your name's not here, tell me in the reviews, and then I'll edit your names into this thank-you page)

* * *

-to YOU if you've stuck through with IPSH!~

* * *

I love you all ;) (platonically, of course xP)

I hope to hear from you all soon/again ^_^

Hugs,

~Nyony


End file.
